L'Histoire de l'Organisation XIII
by Zexyback
Summary: Dans un but purement scientifique, j'ai décidé de mettre sur papier ce qui aurait pu être l'histoire de cette organisation de similis qui fascine tant. Imaginé et écrit avant la sortie de Days et Birth by Sleep, risque de contresens avec ces jeux.
1. La genèse de l'Organisation XIII 1

_En l'an -9, l'Organisation XIII est fondée par les six assistants d'Ansem le Sage, transformés en similis par leurs propres expériences et les Ténèbres. Après avoir envoyé leur respecté maître dans l'autre monde, ils pensaient pouvoir maintenant détenir la plus grande liberté d'action et continuer les expérimentations sur le coeur, et pourquoi pas devenir des êtres tout puissants, si cela était possible ? Comme quoi l'avenir montra qu'ils avaient tort..._

La porte se refermait sur les Ténèbres, laissant un homme seul derrière. Cet homme était entré de son plein gré dans ce trou noir, poussé par son jeune disciple, qui lui avait longtemps demandé d'aller explorer avec lui cette étrange porte. Par sécurité, il lui avait proposé de passer le premier, tandis qu'il garderait l'entrée, des fois que des monstres arrivent pour lui faire du mal, et quand il aurait été sûr que tout danger était écarté, il aurait rejoint son maître dans cet étrange abîme. Et il l'avait cru. Maintenant il voyait le rictus dément et satisfait de son assistant tandis qu'il refermait doucement le battant, laissant son maître s'égosiller à le supplier de l'attendre.

_Xehanort..._

"-Messieurs, je vous annonce que nous pouvons maintenant œuvrer dans la tranquillité la plus totale. Je nous ai débarrassé de l'intrus.

L'orateur contempla ses cinq condisciples, réunis autour de la table de réunion. Chacun exprimait soit la satisfaction, soit la sérénité enfin revenue, soit un enthousiasme délirant.

-Bon débarra, s'exclama l'un d'eux en se levant !

Son ami à côté fit une mine exaspérée.

-Allons Braig, ce n'est pas très respectueux de parler ainsi de son maître.

L'interpellé émit un petit rire en regardant son interlocuteur de son unique œil, l'autre caché sous un bandeau noir.

-Je t'en prie Xehanort, ce débris nous a mené par le bout du nez pendant trop longtemps. C'était vraiment le moment rêvé pour le faire partir : maintenant nous allons pouvoir faire nos expérimentations sans crainte qu'un jour ou l'autre il les découvre.

Xehanort lissa machinalement une de ses mèches grises. Il faisait cela quand il était énervé, ou qu'il réfléchissait. Parmi la petite assemblé, un des membres se leva.

-Eh bien, puisque nous avons toute liberté d'action, que faisons-nous ? Que proposes-tu, en tant que nouveau chef de la cellule scientifique ? "

Le leader récemment nommé eut de nouveau un sourire, et réparti les tâches en fonction de la spécialité de ses membres. En effet, le groupe de savant n'avait pas été choisit au hasard : chacun était spécialisé dans un domaine particulier, le tout dirigé par quelqu'un qui était doué dans à peu près tout les domaine. C'est ainsi qu'ils comptaient : un physicien, un biologiste, un mathématicien, un informaticien et un médecin. De cette manière, toutes les lacunes étaient comblées. Xehanort assigna des paires, pour un travail plus efficace. Il demanda que le médecin et l'informaticien aillent vérifier que tout se passe bien dans la salle de l'usine à monstres, réclama que le mathématicien et le biologiste partent pour récupérer les données, et ordonna que le physicien l'accompagne pour un travail spécial. Ainsi, chacun parti de son côté.

Ienzo et Elaeus marchaient d'un pas sûr en direction du bureau personnel de leur ancien maître, le désormais défunt Ansem le Sage. Il connaissaient bien cette petite pièce rectangulaire, qui ne comptait en tout et pour tout qu'un bureau et quelques étagère. Le tout enseveli sous des milliers et des milliers de papiers. Feu leur instructeur n'était pas quelqu'un de très ordonné, c'est pourquoi il s'était fait installer un autre bureau dans la forteresse pour recevoir ses audiences. On y accédait grâce à un dédale de couloirs qui servaient autrefois à s'échapper tout en laissant ses ennemis se perdre en cas d'invasion. Désormais ce couloir servait plus de marché qu'autre chose.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Elaeus se dirigea d'un bloc vers l'ordinateur que le savant avait eut l'idée d'installer. Son compagnon le suivit de loin, car Ienzo était aussi frêle et petit que son compère était grand et imposant. Bah, fallait aussi ajouter à cela une différence d'âge assez large -le prodige n'avait que dix-sept ans-, se disait le jeune scientifique pour s'excuser de sa taille mince.

"-Ansem a dû consigner ses informations les plus confidentielles dans son ordinateur, mais chaque détail compte, annonça Elaeus d'une voix grave. Il nous faudra récupérer les papiers pour les amener à Xehanort.

-Et espérer que notre ancien professeur n'a pas mit de code pour les informations très secrètes.

-Je regrette que nous n'ayons pas pu emmener Braig avec nous. Aucune machine technologique ne lui résiste.

-En effet, soupira Ienzo.

Ces paroles lui remémora l'histoire de leur ami informaticien. Il y avait de longues années, des monstres avaient tentés de s'emparer du Jardin Radieux. Ce n'étaient pas des sans-cœur, mais ils étaient animés du même désir de destruction. Il s'avéra que les armes blanches n'avaient aucun effet sur eux à cause d'une épaisse carapace. Ce fut alors la révolution de la technologie, et parmi tout ces chercheurs s'évertuant à créer de nouvelles armes s'éleva un génie : Braig. Alors jeune à l'époque, il possédait, combiné à son savoir faire mécanique et électronique, une imagination fertile. Il n'eut aucun mal à débarrasser le monde des infectes créatures. Mais Ansem le Sage, prudent, jugea préférable pour la paix que toutes ces machines de guerre soient détruites et que le héros se mette à son service, pour ainsi l'avoir à l'œil. Et même des années après Braig n'avait rien perdu de ses capacités incroyables avec les machines et rendit service de nombreuses fois à son maître.

-Tu es avec moi Ienzo ?

-Hum ? Oh, oui, bien sûr. J'étais juste en train de réfléchir. "

Retournant à sa besogne, Elaeus fouillait les dossiers sur l'ordinateur, tandis que le benjamin essayait de trier les montagnes de paperasse. D'un bref regard, Ienzo admira la sérénité de son compagnon. Il ne pu d'ailleurs pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il représentait bien le domaine dans lequel le colosse excellait : la biologie. Les quatre éléments se retrouvaient en lui : ses yeux bleu exprimaient l'eau, ses cheveux marron jamais coiffés représentaient l'air et la terre, enfin on voyait au fond de lui une volonté de fer, la volonté du feu. Il était également connu pour avoir pris autant soin de son esprit que de son corps. Il faisait vraiment pâle figure à côté de lui, avec sa taille fragile, ses cheveux bleu qui lui chatouillaient le cou et ses yeux couleur ciel qui n'exprimaient qu'une chose : la rationalité mathématique. C'était cela qui lui avait valu l'honneur de faire partie du groupe, et qui le venait bien souvent à être considéré comme le plus intelligent de tous. Il se mit à repenser à un jour où, justement, Ansem et Xehanort faisaient un exposé oral aux habitants du Jardin Radieux, et sur un théorème où ils s'étaient trompés, lui, le petit prodige, avait rectifié leur discours et avait été par la suite obligé de le finir, puisque tout le reste s'écoulait de cette démonstration. Ils ne lui en avaient pas voulu, mais désormais ils préféraient lui demander son avis avant de faire des raisonnements aussi importants. Ah, que de souvenirs ils avaient en commun...

Quelques heures plus tard, les six scientifiques étaient de nouveau réunis, chacun avec les informations qu'il devait apporter. Ces dernières étaient pour la plupart virtuelles, et pour les malheureux Ienzo et Elaeus, elles étaient sous forme de tas de papier. Xehanort se leva, et n'eut besoin de réclamer le silence.

"-Mes amis, une ère nouvelle a commencé. Maintenant que notre vieil instructeur n'est plus là, nos recherche quant au cœur vont prendre une tout autre tournure. Dorénavant, nous allons pouvoir expérimenter tout ce que nous voudrons sur les cobayes. Nous allons prouver à Ansem que ce n'est pas malsain mais bénéfique, et nous rendrons les habitants de notre monde heureux, car nous aurons trouvé un moyen de rendre le cœur éternel, pour ainsi nous conduire à la toute puissance. J'ai dit.

Ses cinq condisciples l'applaudirent chaleureusement et le félicitèrent d'avoir réussit à expulser l'intrus.

-Et je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement le plus jeune d'entre nous, pour m'avoir poussé à continuer nos recherches, ainsi que d'avoir convaincu Ansem de nous construire un laboratoire de recherche.

Une nouvelle slave d'applaudissements retentit.

-Mais il se fait tard, remarqua Braig en consultant sa montre ! Mon estomac ne va pas tarder à crier famine. C'est qui qui est de corvée de cuisine aujourd'hui ? "

L'interrogation était ironique, car ils savaient tous parfaitement qui devait faire leur dîner ce jour là, car ils l'attendaient toujours impatiemment. C'était Ienzo. Et, tandis qu'il laissait Elaeus détailler ce qu'ils avaient trouvé à Xehanort, il parti en direction du village, au pied de la forteresse.

Ienzo possédait une incroyable perception gustative, et par conséquent était un véritable cordon bleu, ainsi qu'un Nez. Cela expliquait pourquoi sur les sept jours de la semaine, il était de corvée de cuisine deux jours d'affilé.

Il arriva rapidement à l'entrée du village, grâce à la tour aux ascenseurs, qui permettait de se rendre à a peu près tout les lieux important de la ville. Il traversa rapidement le dédale de rues, en saluant au passage les habitants -étant un disciple d'Ansem, c'était quelqu'un de très respecté, et d'apprécié-, avant d'arriver à la place du marché, qui était le point culminant du bourg. Il sentait déjà le parfum des fruits, des légumes et de divers accompagnements. Une fois devant cet étalage de délices, il eut du mal à résister à tout prendre pour faire un buffet géant pour ses compagnons, mais le bon sens était qu'ils ne pourraient jamais tout finir. Souriant, il se dirigea vers le stand de poisson, dont il était très friand. Il salua la marchande, regarda les produits et réfléchit quant à celui qu'il pourrait prendre cette fois, sachant que certains de ses condisciples, en particulier Braig, n'aimaient pas forcément le...

"-Ienzo, cria une voix claire pleine d'allégresse !

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une petite chose rose avait foncé sur lui et le serrait maintenant dans ses bras. Il sourit en baissant son regard sur la jeune adolescente aux cheveux ondulés châtains qui, une fois de plus, lui témoignait son affection sans bornes. C'était ce genre de geste qui lui faisait regretter qu'il n'y ai pas de jeunes femmes dans le groupe...

-Aerith... Content de te voir d'aussi bonne humeur.

-C'est parce que tu es venu nous voir que je suis heureuse.

Le jeune scientifique caressa doucement la tête de la jeune fille. Elle allait avoir treize ans cette année. Un chiffre remarquable, ce treize. Un nombre premier, qui apporte le malheur ou le bonheur selon les gens. Mais lui ne croyait pas ces superstitions.

-Alors Ienzo, tu t'es trouvé une fiancée ? Une jolie et charmante fille à ce que je vois.

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers la voix moqueuse et reconnu Cid. Ce vieux bourru pouvait avoir l'air intimidant au début, mais on se rendait vite compte qu'il avait un cœur d'or.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir, renchérit le prodigue. Et de votre côté, vous êtes toujours célibataire à ce que je vois.

Cela eut l'effet estompé : gêner l'aîné.

-Hem... ces affaires ne concernent que moi. Et...

-Vous êtes donc descendus, rajouta une voix.

A la petite troupe se rajouta deux jeunes adolescents, l'un brun, l'autre blond. Et mal coiffé avec ça.

-Bonjour Cloud, bonjour Squall. Quel plaisir de voir que vous vous portez bien, déclara Ienzo. Je suis heureux d'avoir un peu d'autre compagnie que celle de mes éternels condisciples."

S'ensuivit une longue discussion dans laquelle il s'avisa de leurs aptitudes à l'école, s'inquiéta de l'absence des autres enfants -qui heureusement étaient juste en train de s'amuser dans les plaines environnantes-, expliqua des théorèmes et des formules mathématiques à ses jeunes admirateurs, et informa Cid que tout allait bien dans la forteresse, et qu'en cas de danger, ils les préviendraient. Puis, se remémorant soudain la raison de sa venue, il les laissa là, leur disant au revoir et leur promettant de revenir les voir dans très peu de temps, avant d'aller acheter précipitamment leur pitance du soir.

"-Dis-moi, puisque nous sommes libres de faire ce que nous voulons, alors pourquoi ne pas tenter ce que nous avons toujours souhaité faire : tester une ablation de cœur sur un humain ?

La question avait jaillie de la bouche d'Even, alors qu'ils dégustaient un coulis de fraise récemment préparé. Le savant était d'ailleurs obligé de retenir ses cheveux blonds en arrière tant ils étaient longs.

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire tant que nous n'avons pas connaissance des conséquences que cela peut engendrer. Imagines, si cela créé un monstre sanguinaire qui nous annihile tous avant de démolir la ville, que faisons-nous ?

-Mais enfin, le bon sens est qu'on ne peut vivre sans cœur, renchérit Even, mais ces petites ombres nous on prouvé le contraire. Le problème, c'est que les seuls sujets que nous avons testé jusqu'à présent l'ont perdu en succombant aux Ténèbres. On peut essayer d'une autre manière. Mais comment ?

-Concrètement, on ne peut pas soustraire cet organe de manière chirurgicale et vivre ensuite, déclara Dilan, catégorique.

-Peut-être qu'en cherchant dans les dossiers d'Ansem on le trouvera, proposa Elaeus. On peut supposer que s'il a cherché à nous empêcher de continuer nos recherches, c'est qu'il savait ce qu'il fallait faire et qu'il connaissait les suites de cette transformation.

Leur nouveau leader les regardait de manière réfléchie. Ils avaient certainement raison.

-Bien, déclara t-il, je vais fouiller ses dossiers ce soir. En attendant, vous pouvez aller vous coucher. Je pense qu'on aura un longue journée demain. Une très longue journée. "

En tant que groupe de scientifiques soudé, ils avaient chacun leur chambre juste à côté de celle des autres. Au bout d'un couloir, on arrivait à une impasse, où six portes conduisaient aux antres respectives des membres. Après s'être souhaité un vague "Bonne nuit", ils s'étaient enfermés dans leur seul endroit où ils avaient leur intimité.

Even, fatigué de sa journée, ne prit pas la peine de se laver et s'affala mollement sur son lit, en ayant préalablement retiré sa chemise. C'est vrai qu'il avait été, dans le passé, le Premier assistant d'Ansem le Sage, mais ce que lui avait demandé Xehanort était au dessus de toute limite. "Trouves le moyen de soustraire un cœur à un corps déjà formé", il avait dit. Eh bien ça allait devoir attendre. "Tu es sans doute après moi le meilleur scientifique du groupe, tu auras sans doute une idée". Eh bien non. Pendant le dîner, il avait glissé la question à ses camarades, pour voir ce qu'ils en pensaient, eux, et cela avait fini comme il l'avait souhaité : son nouveau chef allait devoir se tartiner des montagnes de dossiers. Mais malgré tout, il espérait vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen. S'il ne disparaît pas, et s'il ne devient pas sans-cœur, en quoi se change-t-il ? La réponse apparaissait claire : en un être suprême, inaltérable par le temps car dénué de cœur, que rien ne pourrait arrêter et qui serait comme un dieu parmi les mortels. Oui, cette conception n'était pas sans lui déplaire... Il s'endormi, épuisé de son travail arasant, convaincu qu'il aurait très bientôt la récompense qu'il méritait.

Le lendemain, après un bref petit déjeuner, les cinq savant retrouvèrent Xehanort dans l'ancien bureau d'Ansem, et eurent un mouvement de recul : il avait l'allure d'un mort, et bredouillait des paroles incompréhensibles.

"-Qu'y a t-il, s'inquiéta Elaeus ?

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé, sourit le leader d'un teint maladif. Je sais comment perdre un cœur sans succomber aux Ténèbres. Et je sais aussi quel est mon nom...

Les cinq autres restèrent interdits. Ils ne comprenaient pas la situation...

-Depuis le début, on ne m'appelle que par un anagramme... auquel est rajouté un X, celui de l'inconnu...

-Où veux-tu en venir, s'énerva Braig ?

-Mélangées, les lettres de Xehanort donnent...

-No heart, plus X, répondit Ienzo. Simple transformation, rajouta t-il en voyant ses compagnons surpris. Je l'ai trouvé il y a quelques mois. Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était pour de vrai...

Un ange passa, puis Even reprit ses esprits.

-La question n'est pas là pour l'instant ! Racontes nous plutôt ce qu'il faut faire pour perdre son cœur !

Xehanort soupira.

-Il suffit de ne plus avoir envie de vivre, et de se jeter dans les ténèbres tout en souhaitant garder son intégralité.

-En clair il faut juste faire comme d'habitude, sauf qu'il faut vouloir rester humain, c'est ça ?

-Oui, mais tout est une question de volonté si j'ai bien compris. Bien, laissez-moi je vous prie, j'ai besoin de... méditer. "

Ils firent selon sa volonté.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Braig, Dilan, Even, Elaeus et Ienzo étaient en train de lire dans la salle commune, un interphone les héla.

"Venez me rejoindre dans la salle de l'usine à sans-cœur, j'ai à vous parler. "

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils eurent tôt fait de rejoindre le petit poste informatique, situé à des dizaines de mètres au dessus d'une plate forme métallique, encadrée par de nombreux canons à faisceau. L'invention avait coûté des milliards de munnies, mais, ironie du sort, leur créancier s'était changé en ombre quand il leur avait réclamé l'argent. La plate forme informatique ne représentait même pas le dixième de l'espace, mais sans elle rien ne fonctionnait. Xehanort attendait ses amis, penché sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Quand il sentit leur présence, il déclara :

"-Mes condisciples, mes frères, le moment est venu, je crois, d'aller au bout de nos désirs de scientifiques. Il va falloir découvrir ce qu'il y a après la disparition d'un cœur, donc après la mort. Soit il n'y a effectivement rien, et nous n'aurons comme récompense que le repos éternel, soit il y a _quelque chose_, auquel cas nous allons percer à jour quoi. Toutes les déductions de notre défunt maître aboutissent à ceci : quand on perd son cœur, soit on devient un sans-cœur, et nous perdons donc tout sens moral et toute raison, soit en ayant la volonté suffisante nous devenons _autre chose_, cela dit lui-même ne savait pas quoi. Il se peux donc que ce ne soit effectivement que des élucubrations et que nous nous sommes trompés sur toute la ligne.

Il prit une inspiration.

-Mes amis, je suis le chef de notre cellule scientifique. J'ai appris tout récemment que je n'avais pas de nom, pas d'identité, et qu'on m'a baptisé "sans cœur". Je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester ici alors, s'il faut que quelqu'un prenne le risque de disparaître dans les Ténèbres, ce sera moi. Je ne supporterais pas la perte d'un de mes seuls proches, et ne pourrais me le pardonner. Il me faut donc perdre mon organe vital, et, si j'en meurs vous pourrez faire ce que bon vous semblera, et si j'en survis je vous amènerais avec moi et nous deviendrons des créatures ultimes, car dénuées de vie, nous serons immortels. Donc aurons donc tout le temps du monde d'accumuler les connaissances pour acquérir le savoir universel. Mais ce ne sont que les espoirs d'un savant déprimé, corrompu par les propos d'un vieux sénile, et je ne veux pas que vous croyiez en des chimères.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Je vais créer un sans-cœur qui va me le dérober. J'essayerai de conserver mon apparence humaine, et si je disparaît vous pourrez tuer le monstre. Il ne faut pas laisser le cœur d'un scientifique entre d'aussi sales mains."

Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'il prononça, avant de taper quelques instructions sur l'ordinateur, de faire signe aux autres de le suivre et de prendre l'ascenseur pour descendre jusqu'à l'étage de la plate forme où se créaient les monstres. A ce moment là apparu une ombre. L'air serein et fataliste d'un condamné à mort, Xehanort avança lentement, suivant son destin, jusqu'à la créature, qui le regardait avec envie. Le savant ouvrit les bras, comme pour accueillir un ami, et le monstre lui sauta dessus. Il ne se défendit pas, laissant cette horreur l'envahir, avant de sentir qu'elle s'emparait de son cœur, et alors concentra tout ses efforts pour rester lui même. "_Tu es un homme, tu es un grand scientifique, tu as surpassé ton vieux maître cagneux, tu es un homme, tu t'appelles.._." Il ne sut quoi dire. Comprenant alors que sa vie avait tourné autour du mensonge de ses origines, il préféra s'abandonner entièrement à cette horrible chose. C'est ainsi que ses cinq uniques amis le virent disparaître définitivement, dans les Ténèbres les plus totales.

D'un tir rapide et précis, Braig avait touché la tête de l'ombre à l'aide de son dernier pistolet. Étonnant, pour un borgne. Ils virent impuissants le cœur de Xehanort s'envoler, car ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour le récupérer.

"Xehanort ! Reviens, supplièrent les érudits ! "

Rien n'y faisait, la salle était désespérément vide. Even cherchait inlassablement partout une trace de son ancien chef, convaincu qu'il n'y avait que la solution qui disait qu'il devenait immortel qui était vraie. Mais rien. Juste le néant.

"-Mais ce n'est pas possible, s'alarma Ienzo ! Si son cœur a été emporté, il doit au moins forcément y avoir son sans-cœur ! Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, non ?

Personne ne répondit. Lentement, Dilan porta sa main à son organe vital, et de l'autre écarta les nombreux dreadlocks qui encombraient sa vision.

-Mes amis, pleurons la perte d'un éminent scientifique, certainement le meilleur d'entre nous. Je réclame une minute de silence en sa mémoire. Souvenons-nous de tout les faits qu'il a accompli, les prestations dont il a su faire preuve. N'oublions jamais avec quel courage il est allé au bout de sa passion. "

Finalement, l'unique minute devint une demi-heure de silence durant laquelle on pu entendre soupirs, sanglots étouffés et reniflements. Chacun versait ses larmes en hommage à Xehanort, l'homme qu'ils avaient tant admiré. Puis, petit à petit, ils ouvrirent les yeux, contemplèrent une dernière fois là où avait été désintégré leur ami, et prirent l'élévateur, Ienzo fermant la marche.

Cette journée s'acheva péniblement car, persuadés que leur chef avait au moins dû laisser sa propre créature de Ténèbres derrière lui, ils passèrent la ville au peigne fin, une paire s'occupant du labo, une autre de la forteresse, et enfin le dernier s'occupa du village.

C'était Ienzo.

Très préoccupé, il scruta toutes les rues, observa chaque mur, sautant sur les ombres des bâtiments, espérant qu'il le trouverait là. Mais non. Soudain, il s'arrêta, avec l'idée de tout reprendre, mais en utilisant son esprit mathématique. Bien, réfléchissons. S'il y avait un monstre ici, il y a longtemps que les habitants s'en seraient débarrassé. Il arrivait bien que de temps en temps un sans-cœur s'échappe, auquel cas il était de suite attaqué par une armée de villageois. Il suffisait donc de demander.

"Pardon, avez-vous vu une ombre traîner par ici", questionnait-il inlassablement ?

"Ma foi, non", "Non, mais si une se pointe, ne vous faites pas de soucis", "Pas à ma connaissance", étaient les seules réponses qu'il obtenait. Il dû se rendre à l'évidence, la trace de ténèbres de Xehanort n'était pas passée par là.

Aerith et la jeune Tifa passaient au détour d'une rue quand elles virent leur idole. Ni une, ni deux, elles se précipitèrent sur lui.

"-Ienzo ! Tu es déjà revenu ?

Elles voulurent aller à sa rencontre, mais d'un geste de la main, le prodige établit une distance entre eux.

-Laissez-moi s'il vous plaît, ordonna t-il d'un ton sec avant de repartir vers le labo.

Les jeunes filles restèrent interdites. Jamais elles ne l'avait vu de mauvaise humeur, et cette première n'était pas agréable.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a qui le tracasse, demanda Tifa à son amie, comme si elle pouvait répondre ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle penaude. Mais tu sais, Ienzo est très gentil, alors je suis sûre que dans peu de temps il va venir nous présenter des excuses, et va nous parler de mathématiques pour se faire pardonner, et ensuite on reprendra le cours normal des choses.

-Tu crois qu'il va vraiment revenir rapidement, re-questionna Tifa, inquiète et sensible ?

-Je te promet qu'il va revenir, je le sais."

Et elles se serrèrent leur petit doigt, comme pour sceller un pacte.

Le dîner fut rapide, car le benjamin n'avait pas eut le temps d'en faire beaucoup. De toute façon, personne n'avait faim. Personne ne se parla pendant le repas, et encore moins après. Nul ne fit les corvées habituelles comme la vaisselle, et c'est encore bouleversés par la journée qu'ils pénétrèrent dans leur chambre, s'étalèrent sur leur divan, et s'endormirent.

Ienzo rêva. Il était enfermé dans une pièce sombre. Ou plutôt il était de son plein gré dans une salle calfeutrée. Il réfléchissait. A côté de lui se tenait un géant. Elaeus ? Non, ils n'avaient pas la même coupe de cheveux, et jamais le biologiste ne porterait des manteaux noirs, préférant de loin les habits clairs. Pourquoi faisait-il si noir ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'y voyait qu'à moitié ? Il vit qu'il y avait un miroir dans la salle, et machinalement se dirigea vers. Il regarda dedans et vit...

" Ahhhhhhh ! "

Ce cri de terreur déchirant avait percé la tranquille salle des dortoirs comme le tonnerre. Ienzo se réveilla en sursaut. Un de ses frères était en danger ! Il quitta son lit d'un mouvement souple, et prit le premier objet contondant qu'il pu trouver -sa lampe de chevet-, avant de s'élancer au secours de son compagnon. Une fois dehors, il vit Even et Elaeus sortir, eux aussi armés de lampes, et converger vers la chambre de Braig. Une fois dedans, il constata que Dilan était aussi présent et les avait précédé de peu, car il était encore très essoufflé. Inquiet, il regarda vers le lit de l'informaticien et fut soulagé de constater qu'il était dedans, et bien vivant. Mais ce qui l'angoissa, ce fut la terreur qu'il lu sur ses traits. Ses cheveux, qu'il attachait généralement en une courte queue de cheval, étaient complètement démêlés et aussi désordonnés que s'il s'était battu. On aurait dit qu'il avait échappé à cinq requins affamés. Peu à peu, les cinq hommes reprirent contenance, Braig le premier, et se mit à rire d'une rire mi-nerveux, mi-amusé.

"-Vous savez que vous êtes drôles vous quatre avec vos lampes de chevet à la main ? Une vraie petite division de soldats.

Even s'assit lourdement sur le lit, apparemment à bout de souffle.

-Bon, je suis soulagé de voir que tu te portes apparemment bien, et que ton cri n'était qu'un cauchemar.

La prononciation de ce mot provoqua une métamorphose en Braig : il reprit son air horrifié.

-Ne... ne m'en parles pas ! C'était un... affreux et très réaliste rêve. Peut-être même était-ce la réalité, je sais pas, mais... mais je l'ai vu.

-Qui ?

-Lui... Xehanort...

Pendant de longues minutes, personne ne parla, personne n'eut l'idée de dire qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un cauchemar, rien de plus : chacun avait l'intime conviction que ce qu'avait dit Braig était la stricte vérité.

-Tu l'as donc vu, repris Even. Et... Comment était-il ?

-Je... j'l'ai vu telle une nouvelle créature. Il est apparu à moi dans tout sa splendeur, vêtu d'un manteau noir qu'il a prétendu avoir créé lui même, et... et il m'a dit que je devais le suivre, je devais le rejoindre. Mais... Mais je ne suis pas sûr que c'était vraiment Xehanort.

-Pourquoi, demanda nerveusement Even ?

-Parce qu'il n'avait pas exactement le même visage. L'homme que j'ai vu était musclé, je pense que ses cheveux étaient plus longs que ceux de Xehanort, et surtout... ce sont ses yeux. Ils étaient orange, comme si...

-Comment voyais-tu la couleur de ses yeux si tu étais dans l'obscurité ?

-Parce que des sortes de néons rouges sortaient de ses mains.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, durant lequel Ienzo réfléchit intensément. Un manteau noir... un visage différent... tout cela semblait si irréel, si inconcevable.

-On peut donc en venir à la conclusion que tu as fait un mauvais rêve, et puis c'est tout, conclut Dilan. Nous pouvons retourner à nos lits respectifs, en espérant que demain ce sera fini.

-Non, cria Braig ! S'il revient, je fais quoi ?

-Il ne reviendra pas, annonça catégoriquement Dilan.

-Tu sais aussi bien que nous que c'est probablement faux, défendit Elaeus.

-On ne va pas laisser une hallucination nous gâcher la vie. Je suis certain que si on laissait Braig tranquille, il retrouvera le sommeil et tout redeviendra normal.

-Quand bien même ce serait faux, il n'arrivera pas à s'endormir seul, renchérit Ienzo. Il faut qu'à tour de rôle nous lui tenions compagnie.

-Très bien, je capitule. Il est... une heure, soit une personne par heure. Je préfère commencer, pour convaincre notre ami que tout cela n'est pas réel.

-Très bien, acquiesça Braig. Mais s'il revient, c'est toi qui discute avec lui. "

Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure que Even, Elaeus et Ienzo étaient rentrés dans leur chambre, et Dilan surveillait attentivement Braig, qui n'était toujours pas parvenu à fermer l'œil. Cette vision avait dû l'impressionner...

"-Dis-moi Braig, sincèrement, crois-tu qu'il soit possible que Xehanort ou je ne sais qui ai débarqué dans ta chambre et t'ai demandé de le suivre ?

-Ch'ais pas, mais je crois ce que je vois, et je mettrais à main à brûler qu'il était vrai.

Dilan soupira. De sa vie, il n'avait vu cas pareil.

-Braig, je suis médecin, et je sais que si le cerveau est soumis à un évènement très marquant, il a tendance à en faire un rêve -ou un cauchemar- très convaincant. Alors, je pense que tu as simplement rêvé. Mais ça aurait aussi pu arriver à moi, ou à un autre de nos compagnons.

De nouveau un ange passa, et Dilan espéra que sa petite tirade avait endormie l'informaticien, mais ce dernier repris la parole plus tard.

-Peut-être as-tu raison, peut-être n'est ce qu'une vision mais... étant scientifiques, peut-être qu'en fait Xehanort a bel et bien réussit à devenir _autre chose_, comme il le voulait.

-Je te le répète, je suis réaliste, et j'essaye de croire en des évènements rationnels. Tant que nous n'aurons pas de preuves irréfutables, pour moi ce malheureux Xehanort est mort, en martyr de la science. "

La journée suivante se montra tout aussi angoissante que la précédente, ne serait-ce que tous étaient en manque de sommeil -en effet, ayant peur que Xehanort essaye de les emporter pendant qu'ils étaient dans leur lit, ils n'avaient dormi que d'un oeil. Leur premier repas fut aussi frugal que la veille, et pour s'occuper, ils se répartirent différentes tâches. Braig, assisté de Dilan qui préférait le surveiller, devait installer des caméras près de l'usine à sans-cœur, des fois que leur ami reviendrait, Even allait poursuivre les recherches dans les dossiers d'Ansem, et Elaeus et Ienzo seraient chargés de fouiller la bibliothèque de la forteresse, au cas où...

Le biologiste et le mathématicien arrivèrent en peu de temps dans ladite bibliothèque, de nouveau grâce au système de la tour aux ascenseurs. Pour simplifier la tâche, ils se divisèrent la salle en deux : l'étage supérieur et inférieur. Machinalement Ienzo descendit.

L'étage inférieur contenait le plus de rayons, mais aussi la plupart de ces derniers étaient dénués d'intérêt : c'étaient soit des romans à l'eau de rose -voire pire-, soit des illustrés pour enfants. Tout en cherchant activement parmi des manuscrits de science qu'il n'avait jamais vu, le jeune prodigue entendit des petits bruits.

"Hum... ha..."

C'étaient des cris d'effort, et le timbre de la voix était celui d'un enfant. Ienzo contourna deux rayons et vit une toute petite fille tentant désespérément d'attraper un livre d'images posé à un rayon trop haut pour elle. Ainsi donc elle avait de nouveau échappé à sa nourrice... Sans rien dire, le scientifique s'approcha, prit le livre et le donna à la gamine, qui le regarda avec de grands yeux bleus, encadrés de rouge.

"Merci", pu t-elle juste dire en s'accrochant affectueusement à la blouse blanche du jeune homme, avant de partir à toute jambe vers la porte de sortie.

"Bonne lecture, Kairi, souhaita Ienzo".

Pendant ce temps, le médecin et l'informaticien étaient très affairés dans l'atelier de travail de ce dernier. Ils cherchaient des caméras qu'il avait fait il y avait quelques mois, à la demande d'Ansem, qui avait presque aussitôt prié Braig de ne pas les installer tout compte fait. Quelle belle idée il avait eut de les fabriquer malgré l'interdiction -fallait dire qu'il avait franchement besoin de construire des petites machines pour se maintenir en forme. Ils eurent tôt fait de les retrouver, avant de se diriger allègrement vers l'usine. Ils traversèrent le bureau d'audiences de leur maître, en détournant le regard du portrait de Xehanort, puis entrèrent pour de bon dans la petite cabine informatique, le paradis de Braig. Ils empruntèrent l'élévateur, descendirent pour bien positionner leurs appareils, mais il y avait comme une étrange ambiance ici.

"-Grands dieux, s'étouffa Dilan, regardes...

Il montrait du doigt une étrange tache noire, comme de l'encre, sauf qu'elle prenait beaucoup plus d'espace qu'une vulgaire tache sur une feuille. Un homme couché aurait parfaitement pu se mettre dedans.

-Faut avertir les autres, réclama Braig".

"-Ca, pour une trace de ténèbres c'est une belle trace, conclut Even quand il fut bien devant. Et elle s'est formée quasiment là où Xehanort a été...

Il se tut.

-Un homme pourrait entrer tout entier dedans, fit remarquer l'informaticien.

-Ca peut peut-être se propager. Il faut baliser la zone, préconisa Elaeus.

-Et avec quoi ? Les Ténèbres absorbent tout, passent partout. Il faut condamner la zone, c'est tout.

-J'ai fabriqué, il y a quelques mois, des cadenas électroniques, repris Braig. Je vais les chercher, et on ferme pour de bon l'usine.

-Bonne idée, rejoint-nous dans la salle commune quand tu as fini.

-A tout à l'heure, sourit l'informaticien avant de se retirer."

Il partit allègrement vers sa chambre où il avait mit les codes des cadenas, bien qu'à son avis ils ne voudraient jamais rouvrir la salle maudite. Parmi son fouillis, il les récupéra, et vit une photo à côté. Intrigué, il la retourna, et ne plus s'empêcher de verser une larme : c'était une photo de lui avec Xehanort, un soir où ils avaient fait la fête. Ils étaient tout sourire, une bouteille à la main, et il semblait au borgne qu'il l'entendait encore rire. Ce rire...

"Xehanort était un grand homme, n'est ce pas ? Mais je suis là moi, et je suis aussi Grand qu'il l'était de son vivant. Tu pourrais continuer de le voir... si tu te joignais à moi..."

Une heure de l'après-midi sonnait dans le salon privé des membres de la cellule scientifique.

"-Mais que fait donc Braig, demanda Even, tirant le nez de son livre ? Voilà un moment qu'il aurait dû nous rejoindre.

-On ne sait pas combien de temps cela met à s'installer un cadenas électronique, remarqua Elaeus. Et si ça se trouve, il est sur le chemin.

-S'il n'est pas passé par la cuisine pendant que nous l'attendions. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il nous fasse un coup comme ça.

-Oh, si tu ne peux plus attendre, on va le chercher, et tu verras qu'il pas en train de se défiler comme certains seraient tentés de le faire, rassura Dilan.

Ainsi, ils partirent tout les quatre pour le petit bureau d'Ansem. Une fois qu'ils l'atteignirent, ils furent très surpris de ne pas voir Braig en pleine opération. Inquiets, ils accoururent dans la cabine de l'ordinateur et la trouvèrent vide.

-Voilà, qu'est ce que je disais, râla Even ? Je vous invite maintenant à aller voir la cuisine. Et si on le rencontre en chemin, je vous parie qu'il nous sortira une excuse stupide, comme d'habitude.

-Attendez, stoppa Ienzo, pâle, regardez...

En effet, le terminal de l'ordinateur était allumé. Et dessus étaient écrits autant de mots que de doigts d'une main :

ADIEU. DILAN, IL EST REVENU.

-Braig, s'exclama Dilan horrifié, fais pas l'idiot !

Il se précipita vers l'ascenseur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant, il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus la rampe de métal au cas où son ami n'ai pas encore commis l'irréparable.

-N'y allez pas, ordonna t-il à ses condisciples qui se pressaient sur l'élévateur !"

En effet, en regardant eux aussi ils virent avec dégoût que la Tache noire avait considérablement grandie et occupait maintenant toute la plate forme en bas.


	2. La genèse de l'Organisation XIII 2

Even, Elaeus, Ienzo et Dilan s'étaient de nouveau réunis dans la salle commune, consternés quant à la soudaine disparition de Braig. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur la manière dont il s'était ôté la vie. C'était bien lui qui avait remarqué qu'un homme entier pourrait entrer dans la tache noire, et d'ailleurs sa taille agrandie montrait que quelque chose avait bel et bien pénétrée dedans. En outre, Ienzo était terrifié à l'idée que cette chose prenait plus d'ampleur à mesure qu'elle absorbait des personnes. C'était comme... comme un monstre géant, et ils étaient peut-être les suivants à y passer. Cette idée lui donna un haut-le-cœur.

Les quatre scientifiques étaient tous assis confortablement dans des fauteuils, sans savoir ce qu'il fallait dire, ni ce qu'il fallait faire. Devaient-ils avertir le village, et migrer le plus loin possible de la forteresse, fuyant cette abomination qui avait déjà emporté deux de leurs membres ? Était-il préférable de rester pour tenter de faire disparaître cette tache, et le cas échéant continuer leurs petites recherches de savants, sans Xehanort, sans Braig ? Dans cette optique, il faudrait en profiter pour annoncer la disparition de leur maître au grand public. Dilan se leva soudain.

"Frères, dans la situation présente, quelque soit la décision que nous devons prendre, il faut en tout cas sécuriser la forteresse, c'est à dire faire quitter tout les habitants du château et les faire loger dans le village du Jardin Radieux.

-Depuis longtemps il n'y a plus que deux personnes qui vivent dans cet immense édifice.

-Kairi, et sa nourrice, termina sombrement Ienzo.

-Oui. Mais est-ce bien prudent de laisser une gamine dans un monde comme celui-ci ? Même si nous la réfugions dans le village, au cas où la Tache se propage et que nous n'arrivons pas à l'arrêter...

-Nous ne pouvons pas laisser une enfant aussi innocente et pure dans la ville, au risque qu'elle soit emportée par les Ténèbres, je suis d'accord avec toi, apaisa Dilan. Mais où allons nous la mettre ? Tout le reste de notre monde n'est qu'une terre hostile, et même avec l'un de nous elle ne survivrait pas.

S'ensuivit une longue réflexion, où tous tentèrent tant bien que mal de trouver le moyen de sauver la petite fille. Un éclair traversa le visage toujours réfléchi d'Elaeus.

-Les briques gummi ! Celles avec lesquelles un visiteur est un jour venu nous voir ! Il a affirmé qu'en fabriquant un vaisseau spatial avec, on peux voyager dans le ciel. Il faudrait l'emmener dedans pour qu'elle puisse partir loin d'ici. Dans ce cas, l'un de nous doit se sacrifier pour s'assurer qu'elle arrive à bon port.

-Oui mais, remarqua Ienzo, je pense que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre une nouvelle tête pour réfléchir au problème. Il va falloir laisser le sort décider si elle parviendra à un autre monde ou pas.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Que le mieux pour nous tous serait de l'endormir, de s'arranger pour qu'elle le reste un long moment et qu'au cas où elle atterrisse dans un monde extérieur, elle se réveille.

-Il est impossible de s'endormir indéfiniment pour ne se tirer de son sommeil qu'à un moment précis.

-Mais il me semble que Dilan connaît quelques trucs d'hypnose, non, demanda le plus jeune d'un ton accusateur ?

L'intéressé baissa les yeux, rougissant un peu.

-A vrai dire... oui, mais c'est le genre de chose que tu ne peux pas savoir si cela fonctionne pour de vrai ou si ton interlocuteur se paye ta tête.

-Eh bien, disons que ça va être l'occasion de vérifier une fois pour toute si c'est juste... ou pas."

Ainsi, les quatre derniers assistants d'Ansem le Sage partirent à le recherche de la petite fille, qui n'était pas bien difficile à trouver, si on suivait le bruit dans l'immense bâtisse vide.

Kairi, qui avait atteint les cinq ans quelques semaines auparavant, avait fait le bonheur et la tristesse d'Ansem le Sage, qui était son oncle. Elle était née de la sœur du maître du Jardin Radieux, et d'un guerrier au grand cœur. Malheureusement, ses parents avaient été emportés par une horde de sans-cœur, ce qui expliquait pourquoi le grand scientifique avait longtemps refusé de faire des expériences sur ces créatures, jusqu'à ce son plus jeune assistant insiste pour qu'on les étudie de plus près. La petite fille ignorait tout de ses vrais parents et considérait Ansem comme son vrai père. Mais, à cause de toutes ses responsabilités, il se passait souvent des jours voire des semaines avant qu'ils ne se revoient, bien qu'ils soient quasiment dans le même bâtiment. En attendant, elle était sous la bonne garde d'une nourrice qui lui faisait aussi office de grande tante, et qui la gardait à l'intérieur. Leurs sorties étaient rares, et brèves, ce qui expliquait que la gamine n'avait pas de vrais amis.

Elle ne fut pas bien longue à repérer, car elle passait le plus clair de son temps à jouer dans la bibliothèque, sur une table où s'asseyait souvent sa grand-mère, autrefois. Installée sur une chaise, soit elle dessinait sur un petit carnet, soit elle regardait avec envie des illustrés. Les scientifiques l'y découvrirent pratiquant la première activité, gardée d'un oeil protecteur par sa gouvernante. Parce qu'il était celui qui inspirait le plus la confiance, Ienzo s'approcha.

"-Bonjour Kairi. Tu dessines une nouvelle oeuvre d'art à Ansem ?

-Oui. Il est toujours content quand il les voit.

Cette gamine était sans arrêt en train de rêver, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle ne leur parlait pas souvent. Les savants se disaient souvent que si elle rencontrait des enfants de son âge, probablement qu'elle s'épanouirait d'avantage. Bah, cela allait peut-être s'avérer être la chance de sa vie.

-Maître Ansem a prit une décision, annonça t-il à sa protectrice. Il a enfin décrété que Kairi pourrait vivre auprès de lui. Après tout, peut-être qu'un jour elle prendra sa suite, et elle qui rêve tant de voir l'extérieur, il pourra enfin combler ce souhait.

Elle fut plus facile à convaincre qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

-A la bonne heure, sourit-elle ! Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre il se déciderait à la prendre. On ne dirait pas, mais elle représente tout ses espoirs et toutes ses joies, pauvre homme ! Je suis contente qu'il ait enfin admit qu'il fallait qu'elle soit près de lui, même si ça m'attriste de la laisser.

Elle poussa un soupir, comme si elle savait qu'elle ne reverrait la probablement jamais.

-Au revoir Kairi, dit-elle en l'embrassant. Tu viendras me voir au village de temps en temps, hein ? Oh, je ne suis plus toute jeune tu sais, et j'aurais sans doute besoin de bras supplémentaires pour m'aider, n'est ce pas ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, questionna t-elle, soudainement inquiète ? Où tu vas nounou ?

-Dorénavant, tu vas vivre avec ton papa, annonça cette dernière, les larmes aux yeux. Il t'apprendra de grandes choses, et jour tu seras aussi intelligente et gentille que lui.

-Je vais aller avec papa ? Mais alors toi ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je serai au village. Tu sais où je vis, et vous viendrez me voir parfois.

-Et on fera de grandes balades tout les trois, comme à la nouvelle année ?

-Comme au nouvel an, oui, mais en plus souvent.

-Oh c'est si bien ! On commencera rapidement, hein ?

-Quand vous voudrez, promit la nourrice."

Elle porta Kairi dans ses bras jusqu'à la porte, où ils devaient se séparer, et à grand recours de câlins et de baisers elles se quittèrent.

Ienzo prit à son tour la petite fille par la main, la conduisit sur un siège confortable non loin de là, et l'installa sur ses genoux.

"-Tu vas bientôt revoir Ansem, mais il est fatigué par la journée qu'il a eu. Alors, en attendant, il va falloir que tu dormes un peu. Comme ça, à ton réveil vous serez réunis et tu seras en pleine forme pour jouer avec lui tout le reste de la journée, tu n'est pas d'accord ?

-Oui, mais si quand je me réveille il dort lui aussi ?

-Je te jure que lorsque tu quitteras le monde des rêves, il sera à ton chevet en train de te veiller. "

Convaincue de ce qu'il avançait, elle ferma délicatement ses yeux, prête à s'assoupir. Discrètement, Ienzo fit un signe à Even qui s'approcha. Et, tandis que le plus jeune berçait doucement Kairi, le physicien fredonnait une douce berceuse. L'aîné était issu d'une fratrie de cinq enfants, et il avait tant entendu cette mélodie soit pour lui soit pour ses frères et sœurs qu'elle trottait dans sa tête très souvent, que ce soit quand lui-même voulait dormir ou bien quand il faisait une expérience dangereuse. Cet air était à la fois rassurant et donnait envie de s'évader dans un autre monde. Quelques minutes plus tard, la cadence régulière de sa respiration et sa bouche légèrement rentrouverte montrait que la petite fille s'était endormi pour de bon. Alors Ienzo fit un nouveau signe et Dilan s'approcha à son tour. Il prit une longue inspiration, puis se mit à faire des gestes des mains au dessus de la figure détendue de Kairi. Ses mouvement étaient précis, sans hésitation, et en même temps graves et on voyait sur son visage la tension du prestidigitateur qui pense qu'il va rater son tour. Enfin il susurra des mots à l'oreille de la gamine.

"Kairi... Écoutes... Tu dors, et tu vas continuer à dormir... Nous allons t'emmener dans un engin qui va te faire voyager... Et, bien que tu rêves de voir l'extérieur, tu ne vas pas arrêter de dormir dans cette machine... Au bout d'un moment, tu vas atterrir dans un autre monde. Tu ne devras te réveiller que quand les habitants de ce monde t'auront sorti de ce vaisseau et que tu seras suffisamment loin pour ne plus le voir... Maintenant écoutes le plus important de mes ordres : lorsque tu quitteras le doux monde des rêves, tu auras tout oublié de ta vie au Jardin Radieux. Tu ne te souviendras plus de rien de cette vie, tout tes souvenirs auront disparu, sauf un : ton nom est Kairi. Ne l'oublie jamais..."

Il cessa soudainement ses gestes, et observa le visage de la jeune fille : il n'avait pas changé.

-Je te répète que je suis médecin, et que je ne crois pas à l'hypnose. Mais j'espère seulement qu'elle restera inconsciente suffisamment longtemps, souffla t-il."

Poussant un soupir, les érudits se levèrent, Ienzo portant l'enfant dans ses bras, et ils partirent vers les profondeurs de la forteresse, où se trouvait un couloir secret qui conduisait à un vaisseau gummi que le visiteur leur avait construit si un jour ils souhaitaient quitter leur monde. Il semblait qu'il allait avoir ici une tout autre utilité...

Après avoir emprunté une nouvelle fois la tour aux ascenseurs, ils marchèrent le long d'un couloir aussi étroit que sombre. Ils espéraient qu'au moins, si Kairi se réveillait, elle serait bercée par le rythme de pas d'Ienzo et qu'elle se rendormirait. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche lente vers les entrailles de la terre, ils parvinrent à un vaste hangar où il se trouvait là : le vaisseau qui leur avait tant fait rêvé, et qui allait en fin de compte ne jamais leur servir. Cette cavité avait été creusée à même la terre, et tout au sommet était installé une plate forme qui s'ouvrait pour laisser passer l'imposante machine. Collé contre la paroi se trouvait le poste de commande qui ouvrait ladite plate forme. Le cockpit du vaisseau s'ouvrait manuellement pour pouvoir y accéder aussi bien de dehors que de dedans. Le colosse des scientifiques monta sur l'engin, prit Kairi des bras d'Ienzo avec une douceur surprenante pour quelqu'un de son gabarit, et la plaça délicatement sur un siège. Parce que c'était le plus petit et donc le plus agile, ils décidèrent qu'Ienzo allait enclencher la commande de décollage et de pilotage automatique de l'intérieur du vaisseau, qu'il sortirait ensuite du cockpit, qu'il le fermerait de l'extérieur et qu'enfin il saute du vaisseau qui, si cela se passait bien, devait avoir commencé à se soulever de terre. Even et Dilan se placèrent sur le poste de commande, tandis qu'Elaeus se mit à proximité du vaisseau, pour réceptionner Ienzo au cas où la machine monte trop haut.

"-Es-tu prêt, demanda le physicien ?

Son condisciple poussa un soupir décidé.

-Oui, vas-y."

Tout s'enchaîna très vite. Even appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture, Ienzo alluma l'engin, sentit les moteurs commencer à chauffer, sauta précipitamment en ayant soin de bien fermer la vitre, ferma ses propres yeux et sauta dans le vide. Son compère parvint à le récupérer dans ses bras, et ils regardèrent tout les quatre la fusée quitter le trou, puis s'envoler une fois à l'air libre. C'est alors qu'ils sentirent une secousse, et qu'ils virent la paroi qui commençait à s'effondrer sur eux même. Comprenant alors que la cavité artificielle n'avait pas résisté à la force du vaisseau et à l'ouverture sur l'extérieur, ils s'enfuirent dans le couloir qui se détruisait lui même à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

"Mais comment avons-nous pu commettre une folie pareille ? Comment avons-nous pu laisser une enfant courir ainsi à sa perte ?

Le médecin faisait les cent pas à l'entrée du tunnel. L'effondrement s'y était arrêté quelques mètres avant, et de la terre traînait un peu partout.

-Oh je t'en prie Dilan, s'énerva Even, couvert de gravas et de terre molle. Nous savons très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre elle arrivera à un autre monde et que ses habitants l'accueilleront comme une créature d'une autre dimension, et que si ça se trouve lui voueront un culte comme si elle était un présent des dieux. Il n'y a vraiment rien à se faire.

-Tu crois vraiment ? Et si ce jour béni comme tu dis n'arrives pas, que se passe t-il ? Elle mourra proprement et simplement dans l'espace intersidéral, faute d'eau et de nourriture. Et le pire c'est qu'elle ne pourra rien tenter pour s'échapper : elle ne se réveillera jamais ! C'est moi qui l'ai conduit à son sommeil éternel.

Ces paroles furent une estocade au cœur d'Ienzo. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait donné cette idée à son condisciple. Et penser que c'était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, et quand il repensait aux dernières paroles qu'il lui avait dite avant qu'elle ne s'endorme... Il ferma les yeux, pensant pouvoir braver les larmes.

-Allons Dilan, je t'en prie, calme toi, ordonna doucement Elaeus. Ce n'est pas en culpabilisant que nous changerons le passé. Il nous faut maintenant songer au présent et surtout au futur.

-Au futur...

Le médecin s'accroupit près du tunnel bouché, comme si par la seule force de ses mains il pouvait tout déblayer et se mettre à la recherche de Kairi à bort d'un autre vaisseau. Il baissa la tête, comme pour se mettre à pleurer.

-Dilan... Pour nous aussi c'est très dur à croire, mais il faut l'accepter. Allez... Relèves toi et retournons dans la salle commune. Nous y serons mieux pour réfléchir. "

Elaeus s'approcha amicalement et allait lui tendre la main, mais soudainement Dilan baissa la main et jeta une motte de terre aux yeux de son ami. Et tandis que ce dernier encaissait le coup et essayait de se dégager, il partit en courant. Une fraction de secondes, Even et Ienzo restèrent sans rien faire, puis se rendant compte de ce que leur frère de science allait faire, ils se précipitèrent à sa poursuite. En même pas trois jours, il avait perdu de ses meilleurs amis, et quasiment mené une fillette à l'abattoir. En tant que médecin, il ne pourrait se le pardonner. Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils purent, mais c'était inutile, car Dilan n'avait pas choisi sa cible au hasard : Ienzo et Even n'étaient certainement pas aussi endurant qu'Elaeus, qui était aussi musclé que celui qu'ils poursuivaient. Ils le perdirent de vue, mais ils savaient pertinemment où il se dirigeait, et allaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Une fois dans le petit bureau d'Ansem, ils se précipitèrent dans l'usine pour y voir Dilan tenter désespérément d'ouvrir l'ascenseur. A l'ouïe de leur arrivée, il changea soudainement de direction et contempla la masse noire, qui avait de nouveau un peu grandie. Le regard vide, il monta sur la rampe métallique, contempla une dernière fois avec des yeux inexpressifs ses amis suppliant qui accouraient, puis sauta dans le vide. Ienzo et Even ne se penchèrent que trop tard, et virent avec horreur et dégoût son corps qui semblait flotter, défiant la gravité, et qui quand il toucha la Tache, au lieu de s'écraser avec un craquement sourd, s'enfonça dedans comme dans de l'eau.

Autour d'une table blanche, les trois derniers scientifique d'Ansem le Sage étaient songeurs. Ils avaient retrouvé Elaeus errant dans les couloirs, tentant désespérément d'appeler ses amis à l'aide. Ils lui avaient raconté toute l'histoire, et lui avaient par la suite appliqué une serviette humide sur les yeux pour l'aider à se remettre. Maintenant, ils s'étaient réunis pour décider de que qu'il fallait faire.

"-Je pense qu'on ne peut plus empêcher la Tache de grandir dorénavant.

-En effet, acquiesça Ienzo. Elle s'est mise à grossir de façon démesurée quand Dilan est entré dedans, et maintenant elle est presque arrivée à la hauteur de la cabine informatique, en grimpant sur les murs. Les rayons à sans-cœur sont infectés et en produisent en continu. Ils n'obéissent plus aux commandes.

-Et... que deviennent les monstres créés ?

-Oh, pas de problème de ce côté là : ils disparaissent instantanément.

-Hum hum... Alors, que fait-on ?

C'était la cinquième fois qu'il posait la question, et nul n'avait trouvé de réponse.

-Eh bien la raison nous dirait d'aller nous coucher, étant donné qu'il est dix heure du soir.

-Déjà ? Pourtant on y voit comme en plein jour...

-C'est parce qu'il n'y a pas de fenêtre dans cette partie du château Ienzo, rappela Even. Tout fonctionne à l'éclairage électrique.

-Si c'est l'heure de se coucher, c'est aussi celle de prendre son dîner. Qu'est ce qu'on se fait à manger ?

-Tout ce que tu voudras, tant que c'est pas bien gros et comestible. J'ai perdu mon appétit tout d'un coup. "

Comme Even l'avait recommandé, leur repas fut très simple : ils mangèrent des sandwichs. C'était pas grand chose, mais cela leur permettait de rester debout et leur remémorait de vieux souvenirs quand ils étaient étudiants. Mais ils arrêtèrent bien vite de se rafraîchir la mémoire, car tout cela les conduisait inexorablement vers Xehanort, Braig ou Dilan. Harassés, ils se rendirent avec joie dans leur chambre.

Mais ils ne purent dormir cette nuit, car un étrange bruit les en empêcha. On aurait dit un bruit de bataille, comme si une guerre était en cours. Ienzo fut le premier à quitter son lit et à aller se réfugier auprès de Elaeus, bientôt suivit d'Even.

"-C'est vrai qu'il règne un étrange bruit, approuva le colosse. Vous avez eu raison de venir : si danger il y a, nous l'affronterons mieux à trois qu'individuellement.

-Nous pouvons aussi déterminer l'origine du bruit, proposa le physicien.

-Pas la peine, je suis sûr que ça vient de l'usine à sans-cœur, affirma Ienzo.

-Sans doute. Peut-être va t-elle exploser...

-En attendant, je propose que nous nous détendions avec un peu de lecture."

Ils passèrent ainsi la nuit dans la chambre du biologiste, à faire semblant de lire, alors que la fatigue les tiraient vers le sommeil, et que l'angoisse et la peur les tiraient vers la vigilance et l'éveil.

Le bruit cessa tard le lendemain. Il devait être près de dix heures, mais n'ayant plus de montre ils ne pouvaient en être certains. Il sembla à Ienzo que cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient calfeutrés dans cette petite pièce. Lorsqu'il leur sembla que tout danger était passé, les trois scientifiques se séparèrent pour se faire un peu de toilette, s'habiller, et se retrouver de nouveau dans la salle de réunion pour décider de ce qu'il était juste de faire. Chacun était tellement nerveux de rester seul trop longtemps qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, tout était fait.

"-Bien, maintenant que Xehanort, Braig et Dilan ont disparu, on fait quoi, redemanda Even ?

-Le mieux serait, je pense, de combler au mieux cette abomination ambulante qu'est ce trou noir, proposa Ienzo.

-Oui mais comment ?

Le silence lui répondit.

-J'ai une idée, s'illumina le physicien !

Deux regards se braquèrent sur lui.

-Non, ce n'est pas par rapport à cette Tache de Ténèbres, c'est que il faudrait sans doute que je consigne tout ce qui nous est arrivé dans un journal au cas où quelqu'un vienne dans ce monde. Peut-être que cela empêchera des catastrophes futures d'arriver.

Les deux regards aussitôt poussèrent un soupir exaspéré. Cela ne les faisait pas plus avancer. Et, pendant qu'Even s'évertuait à chercher du papier et râlait parce que ses collègues ne l'aidaient pas, ils fondèrent leurs efforts à dénicher la solution. Ils ne trouvèrent rien, d'un parce que le bruit de la plume d'Even les agaçait, et de deux parce qu'ils étaient poussés par un désir de quitter ce monde, mais leur conscience leur ordonnait de ne pas abandonner les villageois. Soudain, l'écrivain s'arrêta.

"-Mais j'y songe... Et si Braig avait dit vrai, et que nos trois défunt amis soient bel et bien devenus des créatures suprêmes ?

-Impossible, sinon il y longtemps qu'ils nous auraient rejoint et nous l'auraient annoncé.

-Pourtant, quoiqu'en ait dit Dilan, je persiste à croire qu'il vu pour de vrai Xehanort sous une forme sublimée.

-Et moi je persiste dans mon idée que si c'était vraiment arrivé, il nous aurait parlé aussi. Pourquoi aurait-il parlé rien qu'à Braig et pas à nous ? Ca ne tient pas debout, nous sommes aussi ses amis, et il nous avait juré qu'il nous délivrerait le secret de son immortalité si elle survenait.

-C'est vrai que tout porte à croire qu'il ne l'a pas fait... Du moins, pas à nous.

Il poussa un soupir agacé.

-Pourquoi toutes ces petites intrigues ? Nous sommes unis sous le serment de scientifiques, qu'est ce qui l'a poussé à..."

Il n'avait aucune envie de parler. Il se replongea dans son récit écrit.

En fin de compte, Ienzo et Elaeus arrivèrent à la conclusion qu'il fallait trouver les cadenas électroniques de Braig et les apposer sur la porte de l'usine. Enthousiaste qu'ils aient trouvés une idée rationnelle et raisonnable, Even se leva pour les assister, soit disant pour éviter qu'ils ne fassent des bêtises, mais on voyait sur son visage que la perspective de la solitude l'apeurait.

Trouver l'atelier de l'ex informaticien fut facile. Par contre dénicher ses cadenas fut une autre paire de manche. Il y avait des outils partout, des inventions cassées, d'autre à réparer, certaines semblaient être mises en étude -elles étaient posées sur un table, avec différents outils et boutons lui appartenant à côté. Non sans mal, ils trouvèrent l'objet de leur visite dans une grande caisse sur laquelle était collé un post-it. "Créations personnelles".

Le retour à l'usine fut lui aussi très pénible, car trop riche en souvenirs. Avec la plus grande prudence, ils s'approchèrent de la cabine en hauteur et, avec appréhension, vérifièrent que la Tache n'était pas entrée dedans. Ils furent soulagés de constater que non. Aussitôt, ils se mirent au travail : tandis qu'Ienzo surveillait la progression de la masse noire, Even sauvait les plus de données de l'ordinateur qu'il pouvait, et enfin Elaeus s'affairait à trouver comment faire marcher les cadenas, qui pour tout dire ressemblaient à des souris informatiques, mais en plus gros, et surtout plus lourd.

"-Décidément, je suis étonné des informations que notre ancien maître a concentré sans nous le dire, annonça Even.

-Laquelle par exemple, questionna Ienzo ?

La seule manière pour lui de se détendre était d'emmagasiner des informations.

-Eh bien par exemple il savait déjà que les seules façons de voyager dans l'espaces étaient soit d'utiliser un vaisseau gummi, soit de perdre son corps. Je suis surpris qu'avec son esprit scientifique il n'ait pas encore tenté l'expérience.

-Sans doute que la présence de sa nièce l'empêchait de le faire en toute quiétude d'âme.

Elaeus poussa un grognement satisfait : il était parvenu à trouver le principe des cadenas.

-Je crois qu'il faut les installer sur une porte, et qu'ensuite le reste se fait tout seul. Par contre j'ai l'impression que si on veux les rouvrir il faut un code numérique.

-Que Braig a emporté dans sa tombe, évidement.

-De toute façon, qui s'intéresserait de retourner là dedans ?

Continuant de taper distraitement sur l'ordinateur, Even répondit mollement par l'affirmative.

-J'ai presque terminé de mettre toutes nos recherches en lieu sûr, affirma t-il. On va pouvoir s'en aller tranquilles.

Il pianota une dernière fois, puis éteint le moniteur. Mais un fois debout, il remarqua qu'une partie de la Tache s'était glissée jusqu'au mur, et Ienzo ne l'avait pas vue.

-Tu devrais faire plus attention, conseilla t-il.

Regardant nerveusement derrière lui, le plus jeune fit un bond surprenant en arrière et parti se réfugier le plus loin possible.

-Attends avant de condamner cette pièce, pria Even, je veux vraiment savoir de quoi retourne cette abomination.

-Tu vas te faire aspirer, prévint Elaeus !

-Peut-être pas si tu m'aides. Tiens moi donc par le bras, tandis qu'avec l'autre j'essaye de tâter cette... chose...

-Ne fais pas ça, supplia Ienzo !

-Je sais ce que je fais, et c'est seulement en connaissant notre ennemi que nous -ou vous- aurons une chance de lui échapper.

Présentant son bras à son camarade, il approcha lentement l'autre de la monstruosité. On aurait cru la tentacule d'une affreuse pieuvre. S'assurant qu'Elaeus le tenait bien, il avança très doucement sa main de la "chose", comme il lavait si bien décrite. Soudain d'un geste sec il projeta sa main dedans dans l'idée qu'elle allait rencontrer le mur, mais au contraire elle s'enfonçait dedans. Dégoûté, il retira vivement son membre dans un cri exprimant sa répugnance et l'essuya frénétiquement sur sa blouse. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Une autre tentacule de Ténèbres avait grimpé sur le plancher, et n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son pied. Il replia rapidement celui-ci, mais c'était trop tard. La Tache s'était accrochée à sa jambe, et ne comptait pas le lâcher. Elaeus essaya de le tirer, mais la chose faisait de même de son côté, et Even commençait à s'étirer. Reprenant ses esprits, il cria à son ami.

"Pars Elaeus ! Fuis Ienzo ! Laissez-moi et sauvez votre peau !

-Je refuse de t'abandonner, hurla Ienzo qui couru tirer sur son autre bras !

-Elle va vous emporter tout les deux si vous ne vous en allez pas maintenant ! Partez ! Je ne trouverai pas le repos éternel sachant vous avoir tué !

Il arriva à dégager son bras et poussa ses frères. N'ayant plus d'appuis, il fut déstabilisé et tomba par terre, tandis que la Tache avait attrapé son autre jambe et atteignait ses hanches.

-Fuyez le plus loin possible, supplia t-il ! Et si je deviens une créature suprême, si je deviens un dieu, je vous retrouverai, et nous deviendrons les êtres les plus puissant des mondes ! Je vous le jure, je vous le..."

Il ne pu continuer, car maintenant son visage commençait lui aussi à disparaître. Préférant fuir l'écœurant spectacle, Ienzo et Elaeus suivirent les ordres de leur ancien ami : ils coururent le plus loin qu'ils purent, avant de s'arrêter et d'éclater en sanglots tout les deux.

Le choc de la perte de leur plus fidèle ami fut le coup de plus dur de la semaine pour les deux scientifiques restant. Désorientés, ils errèrent de longues heures côte à côte, sans rien dire, sans rien regarder que le chemin à suivre. Leur pas les menèrent jusqu'à leur salon, là où les six meilleurs scientifiques du mondes se réunissaient si souvent pour parler soit de sujets sérieux comme leurs prochaines expériences, secrètes ou officielles, ou bien blaguaient comme un groupe d'amis tout à fait ordinaire. Il n'y avait que six fauteuils, et ils ne bougeaient jamais, et c'était toujours la même personne qui l'occupait. Quand il les voyait ainsi, Ansem disait en riant qu'ils ressemblaient à une petite secte d'érudits. Machinalement, comme ils le faisaient tout les jours, Elaeus et Ienzo se rendirent chacun à son divan, sans chercher à essayer celui des autres, même si c'était juste pour voir s'il était plus confortable, s'il y avait une meilleure luminosité... Mais non. Tout était parfaitement normal. On pouvait presque s'attendre à voir les quatre disparus débarquer, s'excusant de leur retard ou prétextant un rendez-vous ridicule pour faire rire l'assemblée. Comme d'habitude , les deux compères prirent le livre qu'ils étaient en train de lire, et ils s'installèrent tranquillement, comme pour attendre. Cela dura encore quelques heures, puis Ienzo finit son livre, le reposa, et repartit s'asseoir pour méditer.

"-Alors, que penses-tu de cette nouvelle vie, demanda finalement le biologiste, quittant son livre des yeux ?

-Bien monotone, j'en ai bien peur. Nous devrions sans doute faire quelques activités pour détendre l'atmosphère. N'est ce pas les gars ?

-Tout à fait d'accord, cria le colosse !

-Si nous faisions une partie de cartes ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Que crois que Braig a bien un jeu ou deux dans sa chambre, pas vrai ?

-Ouais ! Et je vais le chercher !

Le jeune prodige partit, et revint rapidement, car, bien que l'ancien informaticien n'était pas très rangé, il avait toujours un jeu de cartes classique bien en vue sur sa table de chevet. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il leur aurait proposé une petite partie.

Elaeus ne cacha pas sa joie de le voir de retour, et Ienzo distribua pour une partie de quatre personnes, puisque de toute façon Even et Xehanort ne jouaient jamais, car ils étaient soit disant trop occupés à travailler, mais Braig ne manquait jamais de dire que c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais de chance au jeu. Ils jouèrent longtemps, à différents jeux, les deux scientifiques "aidant" chacun un compagnon "à décider de la carte qu'il devait jouer".

-Qu'est ce qu'on est en train de faire, demanda finalement Ienzo ?

-On joue au bridge, et c'est à Dilan de jouer.

-Non, je ne parle pas de ça.

Il lâcha sa poignée, et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Il faut qu'on arrête de jouer à ça Elaeus. Ca ne prend pas, et ça nous rendra fou.

-Si nous ne le sommes pas déjà, trancha le biologiste.

Il abandonna lui aussi ses cartes et prit la même pose que son compagnon.

-Comment en est t-on arrivé là ?

-Telle est la question.

-Réponds moi au moins !

Seul le silence lui obéit. De nouveau un long blanc s'imposa, chacun refusant de parler, comme si ce n'était qu'un rêve. Puis d'un coup Elaeus entendit des reniflements. Ienzo pleurait en silence.

-Pourquoi est ce que c'est arrivé ? Comment une simple envie de recherche a pu conduire à la perte de quatre éminents scientifiques ? Non, cinq. Ansem y est passé aussi. Ainsi que Kairi. Tout ça à cause d'une folie.

-Non, coupa Elaeus.

Le plus jeune releva la tête.

-Non, tu ne dois pas culpabiliser. Nous avons prêté serment d'être toujours unis, nous les scientifiques d'Ansem le Sage, et l'erreur de l'un est l'erreur de tous, parce qu'ils croyaient eux aussi que c'était juste. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, nous non plus nous n'avions pas pensé que ça pouvait arriver.

Le mathématicien renifla de nouveau, et regarda Elaeus qui s'était approché. Il n'y avait plus de flamme dans son regard.

-C'est incroyable comme une expérience comme celle ci vous change un homme, remarqua le biologiste en caressant paternellement les cheveux d'Ienzo.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Tu as encore de l'appétit ?

-Non merci, je n'ai pas le moins du monde faim.

Le colosse soupira.

-Moins non plus. Attends, je reviens.

Il quitta la pièce, et il sembla au prodige qu'il avait lui aussi définitivement disparu. Les minutes se changèrent en heures, et lorsque son ami fut de retour, il manqua et lui sauter dans les bras.

Elaeus avait amené avec lui deux énormes couvertures, qu'il avait sans doute prit à leur lits, quelques étages plus haut.

-Je suppose que tu n'avais toi même pas très envie d'aller dormir dans les chambres. J'ai donc pensé qu'on pourrait, une fois n'est pas coutume, passer la nuit ici.

-C'est une bonne idée.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à lui répondre. Il prit une grande couette, s'en couvrit, et, confortablement calé sur son fauteuil, il essaya de dormir, mais il n'en avait aucune envie.

-Tu as vraiment envie de t'assoupir là, demanda t-il finalement ?

-Ma foi, non, mais autant passer le temps.

-J'aimerais mieux le passer en se racontant des anecdotes.

-Pourquoi pas..."

Ainsi, cette nuit, les petites histoires fusèrent, sur tout et sur rien, sur n'importe quel sujet, sur n'importe qui. Sans embarras, ils parlèrent longtemps de leurs ancien amis, et toutes les petites déboires qu'ils avaient eu ensemble, des farces de Braig, du sérieux parfois risible de Dilan, du petit caractère d'Even, des débuts de Xehanort où il faisait plus de bêtises qu'autre chose. Vers cinq heures du matin -mais ils n'avaient plus conscience du temps-, Ienzo fut enfin fatigué et ferma les yeux.

-Bonne nuit Elaeus.

Ce dernier s'approcha, et comme pour un enfant le borda et lui souhaita :

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi Ienzo. Fais de beau rêves."

Et il partit.

Après seulement deux heures de sommeil, le jeune scientifique se réveilla en sursaut. Et si la Trace se propageait jusqu'ici ? Il n'avait évidement pas la moindre envie de finir comme ça sans pouvoir se défendre. Il projeta sa couverture et chercha son compagnon des yeux.

"Elaeus ?"

Probablement en train de faire leur petit déjeuner, même si ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait faim. Bah, autant faire un effort pour lui. Il se dirigea d'un pas allègre malgré ses maux de jambes vers la cuisine, mais se sentit aucune odeur de nourriture cuite. Bizarre ça... Une fois dedans, il constata que d'un elle était vide et de que de deux qu'il n'y avait personne. Sentant l'angoisse monter, il partit explorer les appartements des disciples. Personne. Le bureau officieux d'Ansem ? Rien. Il cru à une plaisanterie.

"Si tu peux m'entendre Elaeus, eh bien sache que c'est très mauvais de jouer avec les nerfs des gens ! Dilan t'aurait..."

Il ne voulu pas continuer sa phrase, l'évocation de ce nom étant maintenant trop dure. Ne trouvant son ami nulle part, il voulut au moins vérifier qu'il n'était pas allé _il savait où_, pour être certain qu'il était toujours en vie, et quelque part dans la forteresse. En passant devant la salle de réunion, il vit les papiers sur lesquels Even avait commencé à écrire la veille. Il s'en approcha, et les lit. Le souvenir de cette écriture fine, penchée, fut trop forte pour lui. Désirant

ne plus jamais voir quoi que ce soit qui vienne de lui, il déchira ces notes et les jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche, avant de repartir, non sans peur, vers l'usine à sans-cœur. Empruntant un passage secret qu'ils utilisaient depuis le début pour accéder à la salle d'audiences d'Ansem, il fut à son entrée frappée d'un détail : accroché au tableau de Xehanort pendait une blouse. Il s'en approcha, s'en saisit, et après l'avoir retourné lu sur l'étiquette "_Elaeus_". Baissant le regard il vit sur le sol, correctement alignés, les chaussures du biologiste, reconnaissable entre toutes.

Comprenant la vérité, il s'enfuit, aussi vite qu'il pu, maudissant celui qui l'avait lâchement abandonné. Quelques couloirs plus loin, son devoir d'assistant lui revint à l'esprit : il allait devoir avertir la population du village du risque qu'elle courrait, et aussi l'informer du décès de leur maître ainsi de celui des cinq autres assistants. Ils allaient probablement le lyncher pour cela, et le traîner devant tous, mais maintenant que tout ses compagnons avaient disparu, il n'y avait plus grand chose qu'il redoutait.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? "

Pour la première fois depuis la disparition de Braig, il était enfin sorti de la forteresse. Il cru que ses yeux l'avaient dupé, mais il n'y avait bel et bien personne de visible au village du château. Intrigué, il descendit le plus vite possible à l'aide de la tour aux ascenseurs, et couru au hameau. Il franchit les casemates : vides. Une fois sur la place des remparts, il regarda autour de lui : toujours vide. Non, ce n'était pas possible...

Malgré ses jambes ankylosées, il se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la place du marché, toujours animée, où il avait toujours prit plaisir à revoir ses amis. Il voulu croire que le silence mentait à ses oreilles, que l'absence de parfums sucrés mentait à son odorat, mais un fois qu'il fut au sommet, il dû se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait plus personne au Jardin Radieux. Tout ses habitants avaient bel et bien disparu. Il ne restait plus à présent qu'Ienzo, seul scientifique d'Ansem encore en vie.

Il hurla. Il hurla sa peur, son angoisse, dans l'espoir qu'il suffisait de crier pour faire revenir toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères. Ses collègues, ses amis, les habitants de la forteresse... Il hurlait, s'égosillait sur des sons et non des mots, car maintenant qu'il était seul, pourquoi prendre la peine d'articuler une phrase ? Face tournée vers le ciel, il pleurait, suppliait l'univers de lui venir en aide. Replié sur lui même, il criait à la terre de lui rendre ce qu'il désirait. Soudain, il sentit un mouvement autour de lui. Le prodige se remit droit, renifla, s'attendant à voir sortir Cid le protecteur, ou le jeune Squall, dur à cuire au bon cœur. Mais ce qui sorti d'une maison lui inspira un frisson d'angoisse : un petit sans-cœur se faufila jusqu'à lui. Pour avoir déjà eu à faire avec une de ces créatures pendant les expériences -parfois elles se mettaient inexplicablement à les attaquer, mais un coup de pied bien placé suffisait à les faire disparaître-, il ne perdit pas contenance, mais à ce petit monstre suivit un dizaine, puis une trentaine de la maison, puis autant qui quittaient chaque logis, ayant entendu une proie à l'extérieur. Bientôt le jeune scientifique se retrouva face à des centaines d'ombres qui se tortillaient, se fondaient autour de lui. Puis la chasse commença. Les monstres commencèrent à lui sauter dessus. Perdant tout contrôle de soi, Ienzo se mit à donner des coups de poing et de pied à tout va, sans savoir s'il les blessait ou pas.

"Laissez-moi tranquille, ordures ! Je vous interdis de me toucher ! Je vous l'interdis !"

Il glapissait, épuisé par sa course, puis par ses cris. Reprenant peu à peu son esprit rationnel et scientifique, il comprit que la seule issue était la fuite. Et, malgré ses jambes maintenant quasiment inexistantes, malgré son énorme fatigue et angoisse, il se mit à courir. Il couru comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, car c'était désormais sa vie qui était en jeu, et il n'avait nulle intention de la céder à ces répugnantes choses. Il entama une incroyable course poursuite, traversant tout le village, cherchant désespérément la porte qui conduisait à la tour des ascenseurs, tandis que chaque maison qu'il dépassait lui déversait son lot de sans-cœur. Une fois devant sa porte pour la liberté, il découvrit avec horreur que d'elle aussi sortait des ombres. Son cerveau, dopé par l'adrénaline, se souvint en une fraction de seconde qu'il existait un autre moyen d'accéder à la forteresse : en passant par le chemin qu'ils empruntaient avant de créer la tour magique. Il était plus long, mais c'était sa seule issue. Il n'hésita plus une minute de plus et piqua un nouveau sprint dans la direction des remparts. Il passa dans leur long couloir, tentant de fermer les grilles, avant de se rappeler que ce n'était d'aucune utilité contre ces monstres qui, il lui semblait, se rapprochaient de lui à chaque instant. Il parvint à quitter les casemates, accouru vers la dernière gille qui lui permettrait d'atteindre le chemin pour le bureau d'audiences d'Ansem. Il se cogna dessus, constata qu'elle était verrouillée, se retourna, et vit une nuée de sans-cœur telle qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. En sueur, il se concentra de nouveau à faire ouvrir la porte, mais en vain.

"Est-ce ainsi que je vais mourir ? "

Un boîtier attira son attention, et un éclair de lucidité lui parvint : la porte était à commande numérique ! Il l'ouvrit si violemment qu'il cassa le couvre boîtier, et composa le code personnel de son maître : 0050. C'était le prix des glaces à l'eau de mer. Il se précipita dans l'interstice sans prendre attention au monstre qui venait de lui griffer le dos.

Une fois dans le bureau d'Ansem, il s'affala sur son fauteuil. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, les créatures des Ténèbres répugnaient à entrer dedans. Il n'avait donc rien à craindre tant qu'il ne le quittait pas. Il passa une longue demi-heure assit ainsi, la tête vide de toute pensée, sauf d'une seule vérité : il était le dernier homme vivant dans le monde. Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Il quitta enfin son divan et se mit lentement en route pour sa chambre. Il ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil au laboratoire, car il ne voulait pas se rappeler que c'était lui qui avait insisté auprès de son professeur pour qu'ils l'installent. Quand il fut à l'étage des appartements des disciples, il se senti enfin respirer quand il entra dans son antre. Il poussa alors un cri étouffé : il avait découvert quelqu'un d'autre encore vivant ! Certes, cette personne était dans sa chambre, et était pour le moins repoussante, mais il n'était plus seul ! Elle aussi semblait surprise de le voir. Il s'en approcha et constata encore plus qu'elle était affreuse : ses cheveux étaient tout à fait blanc, et elle avait une pâleur cadavérique, en plus d'avoir d'immenses cernes mauves sous ses yeux bleus. Ienzo tendit la main vers le cadavre vivant, et s'enfuit en poussant un cri de terreur : il s'était rendu compte que c'était un miroir.

Non, non il ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi ! Non, ce n'était pas une vie de savoir qu'on ressemblait plus à un mort qu'à autre chose. Son propre reflet l'avait terrorisé. Il s'était maintenant réfugié dans la salle des ordinateurs, le seul endroit où il pouvait enfin se sentir vivre, utile à la société. Mais utile à qui ? Il regarda, pensif, les travaux qu'il était en train de rédiger, les comptes-rendus qu'il écrivait, et vit de nouveau sa réflexion sur l'écran. Une fois de plus il s'enfuit en courant. Errant au hasard dans le bureau, les chambres, cent idées traversaient son esprit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quelle était la meilleur solution. Il releva la tête, et l'ombre d'un sourire commença à apparaître : le Visiteur ! Cet étrange petit être qui était un jour venu rendre visite à son maître ! Il leur en avait longuement parlé par la suite. C'était la réponse à toutes leurs interrogations sur l'univers, et la question qui les torturait. Il existait vraiment d'autres mondes autour du leur. Oui, mais comment avait-il fait pour y accéder ? Le Sage leur avait expliqué qu'il avait pour cela construit un vaisseau spatial avec des briques spéciales appelées blocs gummi. Ca, il le savait déjà, mais ils se remémora qu'en plus du vaisseau tout fait qu'il leur avait offert, il leur avait laissé toute une cargaison dans les ruines de l'ancien château, à quelques kilomètres à peine du village ! Ienzo ne perdit pas de temps, il couru de nouveau, traversa les couloirs en espérant ne pas éveiller les ombres, et se dirigea vers ledit château. C'était une petite trotte, mais ce n'était rien quand on savait où cela pouvait le mener. Il repassa devant la grille numérique, la referma par réflexe et emprunta une petite porte qui devait le conduire à la cour du château, d'où on accédait, par un chemin suintant sur une falaise, à sa destination. Insouciant, il marchait sur le sentier, heureux quant à son évasion prochaine. Mais quand il arriva dans la vallée rocheuse, il blêmit, fit un pas en arrière, et pâlit de plus belle. Une énorme marrée noire, une immonde flaque de ténèbres, un rassemblement monstrueux d'ombres était étalé devant lui. Le prodige projeta son regard au loin, et vit qu'il en était de même de l'antique forteresse. Il comprit que tout espoir était condamné, et qu'il en avait été de même pour ceux qui avaient eu la même idée que lui.

"Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?"

Il avait détruit son monde. Il avait causé la perte de ses amis, et la mort des habitants du Jardin Radieux. Il ne pouvait se le pardonner. Qu'est ce qui était allé de travers ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça se finisse ainsi ? Inexpressif, il contempla la masse noire. Il fit un pas un avant, puis un autre et, peu à peu, il s'enfonçait dans cette horrible océan de noir. Sa tête maintenant toute blanche flotta quelques instants, ballotté comme une bouée en pleine tempête, puis fut entièrement absorbée par les ténèbres, et il disparu.

_Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? Que suis-je ? _


	3. La récupération de Saix

_En l'an -8 et neuf mois, Saïx rejoint l'Organisation XIII, née seulement trois mois plus tôt. Ce Simili naquit de la perte volontaire du coeur de son "humain". Ce type de naissance sera par la suite appelé "conversion", car cette perte volontaire étant bien souvent l'oeuvre d'une manipulation d'un membre de l'Organisation souhaitant agrandir leurs rangs... _

Cela faisait à peine trois mois que l'Ordre avait été créé.

Une fois que les six apprentis furent transformés en similis, ils furent transportés dans un monde inconnu. C'était une ville très moderne, avec une architecture encore jamais vue au Jardin Radieux. Les six membres se rendirent rapidement compte qu'ils étaient les seuls habitants de ce monde. Celui qui, autrefois, se faisait appeler Even émit l'hypothèse qu'en devenant des êtres tout puissants, ils avaient par là même créé leur propre univers, dans lequel ils règneraient en maîtres. Puis, ils avaient découvert un immense château tout blanc au milieu de la ville noire. Cela avait conforté le scientifique dans son idée, car ils possédaient désormais leur propre manoir.

Bien qu'ils n'étaient plus les même depuis leur métamorphose, ils conservaient tout leurs souvenirs d'antan. Ils suivaient également le premier d'entre eux à être devenu un surhomme, celui qu'ils nommaient auparavant Xehanort. Ce dernier avait formé le vœu qu'ils forment une confrérie, un ordre, une organisation qui regrouperait tout les êtres dans le même état qu'eux. Cela avait fait beaucoup rire certains, qui disaient que ce n'était pas en devenant un foyer d'accueil pour Similis qu'ils avanceraient dans la science (qui après tout était le but premier de leur transformation). Le leader les avait alors fait taire, et avait décidé d'instaurer un ordre, une hiérarchie, chacune avec ses droits et ses devoirs. L'idée que les nouveaux membres deviennent l'apprenti d'un des anciens pendant quelques temps lui plaisait aussi beaucoup. Il souhaitait aussi, pour commencer, qu'ils changent tous de nom, car en effet, ce n'étaient plus les mêmes êtres qu'autrefois, donc il fallait mieux faire une croix sur cette identité passée. Le nouveau Ienzo proposa d'utiliser des anagrammes, par simplicité, et d'y rajouter un X, pour marquer l'inconnu. Cette idée plu beaucoup au Supérieur, qui décida des noms des membres. Ainsi naquirent Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, et Xemnas. Le chef avait, par orgueil, utilisé le nom de son ancien maître : Ansem. Ainsi naquit l'Ordre des VI.

Puis vint l'initiation, et la découverte de leurs pouvoirs. En effet, en étant devenus comme Xemnas, les autres membres pensaient posséder les mêmes pouvoirs. Ils se rendirent compte de leur erreur quand ils avaient tenté de faire apparaître les mêmes néons rouges que leur leader. Ne parvenant à rien, Zexion suggéra qu'ils s'isolent chacun de leur côté, et qu'ils essayent chacun de produire « quelque chose ». Restait à savoir comment manifester ce quelque chose. Mais ils appréciaient tous l'idée, et chacun obéi. Les résultats furent très variés, aussi bien au niveau de la vitesse d'apprentissage que des dégâts causés ; Xaldin fut le premier à y parvenir : il se rendit rapidement compte qu'en se concentrant, il pouvait créer de l'air sous forme de tornade, de bourrasque, ou même de brise. Il s'en servit d'abord pour s'envoler, ou essayer de faire ployer des objets ; Lexaeus découvrit sa capacité à manipuler la terre quand il tenta de s'envoler comme Xaldin : un énorme monticule rocheux le suréleva de plus de quatre mètres. Après quoi, il apprit aisément à créer des montagnes ou à causer de petits séismes ; pour Xigbar, Vexen et Zexion, c'était une autre affaire. Xaldin suggéra qu'un danger potentiel pouvait peut-être éveiller les capacités. Et sans autre forme de procès, il projeta sur Vexen une violente bourrasque. Ce qu'il n'imaginait pas, c'était qu'il invoquerait du même coup une lance acérée qui foncerait droit sur le nouveau Simili. Celui-ci n'eut pas d'autre idée que de placer ses mains devant lui pour se protéger en hurlant. Comme par enchantement, un mur de glace apparu pour le défendre, et un bouclier se matérialisa dans ses mains. La lance s'arrêta net. Tous restèrent ébahis plusieurs minutes. Ainsi, ils ne possédaient pas seulement un élément distinct, mais aussi une arme ! Les autres membres sourirent béatement à cette idée. Le seul problème était d'arriver à invoquer cette arme, qui apparemment se matérialisait quand on pensait l'utiliser, même inconsciemment. Ce faisant, ceux qui n'avaient pas encore d'arme tentèrent de trouver ce qui leur conviendrait le mieux, mais sans succès. Zexion en eut alors assez et se demanda s'il n'y avait pas un bon livre à lire dans le château. En réponse à sa prière, un énorme livre apparu entre ses mains. Etonné, il l'ouvrit et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un mélange entre une encyclopédie et un journal : tout les évènements de la vie de Zexion y étaient écrits, ainsi que toutes les connaissances qu'il avait acquise, en plus de celles qu'il souhaitait connaître. Il eut une idée, et se reporta à la section « Ordre des VI ». Il y trouva un descriptif de chacun des six membres, leur élément, leur arme, et comment s'en servir. Fort de cette découverte, il en fit part à ses confrères, leur expliquant ce qu'ils ignoraient. Xemnas déclara alors :

« Zexion, membre numéro VI de l'Ordre, tu possède l'artefact le plus puissant de nous tous. Seule une telle connaissance du passé et du présent nous permettra d'atteindre nos buts. Nous ne devons jamais perdre une telle emprise sur les futurs nouveaux membres : tout savoir sur eux, connaître toutes leurs aptitudes est le plus sûr moyen de nous assurer leur fidélité. Aussi, Zexion, ne dévoile le secret de ton livre à personne, à moins que tu puisses la supprimer juste après. »

Ils comprirent alors très vite qu'ils avaient besoin de nouveaux membres. Pendant trois mois, ils cherchèrent de nouveaux similis pour les rejoindre, mais ceux qu'ils trouvaient n'étaient que des rebuts, des ratés. Leur intelligence était très limitée, et bien souvent se résumait à uniquement obéir aux ordres. Les membres de l'Ordre essayèrent d'en tirer le meilleur profit, par exemple en les envoyant patrouiller dans différents mondes, avec ordre de ramener tout individus qu'ils reconnaissaient comme leur semblable. Ils firent ça dans l'espoir que, s'ils croisaient un simili humanoïde, ils le ramèneraient au QG. Cependant, ils n'eurent aucun résultat, jusqu'au jour où, feuilletant son livre, Zexion tomba par hasard sur une page informant :

"La découverte de nombreux petits Similis sème l'incompréhension dans le monde appelé Gernia. Le jeune roi Thaligo ordonne à ses soldats de stopper leur invasion. Cependant, un de ses fidèles chevaliers, répondant au nom d'Iza, est en proie au doute : il n'est pas certain que ces créatures soient réellement agressives. Ce doute entre son devoir et ses sentiments vient s'ajouter à un conflit qui le ruine déjà depuis longtemps : son amour pour la promise du roi, et sa loyauté envers lui. Il… "

"-Quoi de mieux pour devenir Simili que d'avoir le cœur brisé ? demanda alors Zexion à son Supérieur après lui avoir fait part de son idée.

-En effet, si cet humain est fragile, nous pouvons, d'une façon ou d'une autre, le convaincre d'abandonner son cœur aux Ténèbres. Reste à savoir s'il sera assez puissant pour devenir Simili comme nous.

-Il le sera Xemnas, il le sera. Sinon, je ne vois pas d'autre raison qui aurait pu pousser mon livre à consigner un évènement aussi anodin.

-Très bien, dans tout les cas nous n'avons rien à perdre à essayer.

-Très bien. Ainsi, je me rendrai sur Gernia, je rencontrerai cet homme, et je lui proposerai de nous rejoindre… après l'avoir manipulé pour qu'il dise oui, bien entendu.

-Non Zexion. Tu ne te rendras pas sur Gernia. Nous nous y rendrons. Je t'accompagnerai afin de m'assurer que c'est bien le genre de Simili qu'il nous faut. "

" Quels sont vos ordres, Majesté ?

-Iza, tu prétends que ces monstres blancs ne nous veulent aucun mal. Mais comment en être sûr ? Et tu me demandes ce que tu dois faire ? J'ai mis une bonne partie de mon armée dans chaque ville importante pour défendre la population. Tu préfères les laisser rôder et attendre qu'ils nous mordent par derrière ? Toi tu peux prendre un tel risque sans doute, mais pas moi. J'ai mes responsabilités, je suis roi depuis sept mois à peine et…

Le monarque soupira, avant d'éclater d'un rire sec et bref.

-Mais je te connais trop bien, mon ami Iza ! Tu ne cesseras de te poser des questions, et quand nous les aurons exterminés tu te plaindras que nous avons peut-être sans le faire exprès massacré de pauvres animaux et que tu n'as rien pu faire ! Qu'importe, j'ai envie de savoir lequel de nous deux a raison. Tu vas donc avoir une mission spéciale. Tu vas partir à la rencontre de ces choses, tu vas les observer, et tu viendras me faire un rapport. Oh, et n'oublie pas de préciser dans ton rapport si leur chair à bon goût ! Hahaha !

Iza partit aussi d'un rire forcé. Le roi et son interlocuteur poursuivirent leur promenade dans les jardins royaux. Ces lieux étaient si évocateurs de souvenirs pour le chevalier… Les deux amis les parcouraient depuis tant d'années qu'il ne saurait plus les compter. Ils effectuaient toujours le même chemin, qui les conduisait toujours au même endroit : au pied du gigantesque chêne centenaire. Car depuis des années, la même personne s'asseyait toujours au pied de cet arbre, que ce soit pour profiter des vastes branches, pour lire, ou pour peindre.

" Salut Llyod !

Cette salutation très cavalière venait du roi. Cependant, personne ne s'en offensa, car ils n'étaient que tout les trois, et depuis longtemps ils avaient décidé d'abolir toute forme de politesse entre eux. C'était, du moins, ce qu'ils avaient convenu.

-Bonjour les garçons ! Alors, quelles nouvelles le secret professionnel vous autorise t-il à me dire ?

-Salutations, commença Iza. Notre Toute-puissante Majesté vient de me charger d'une mission spéciale. Je crains de ne pas vous voir pendant quelques jours.

-Tu me vouvoie ou tu parles à nous deux ?

-Un peu des deux je croie. Et toi, que feras-tu pendant ce temps ?

-Je suppose que je finirai le portrait de l'olivier juste en face. Cela fait deux jour que j'essaye de trouver le meilleur moment pour le peindre ; d'ailleurs que pensez vous de cette esquisse ?

Sans ménagement, Thaligo se saisit de la feuille de dessin et déclara d'un ton moqueur

-Il est très laid ce dessin. Il mériterait de finir à la poubelle.

Il fit alors mine de le déchirer. Il ne s'était cependant pas attendu que Llyod se relève pour le reprendre immédiatement.

-Très amusant. Je suppose qu'on ne peut montrer ça qu'à de vrais amateurs d'art. Qu'en penses-tu Iza ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que déjà le roi s'était déjà saisi d'un des crayons à dessin de la jeune artiste.

-Il est à moi, tout à moi ! scanda t-il

-Par tous les dieux ! s'exclama Iza. Je devrais déjà être parti pour ma mission ! "

Et sans prêter plus attention à rien, il parti d'une traite vers la sortie du château, pensant ainsi évacuer sa colère.

Avant de quitter le château, Iza fit un rapide détour aux écuries. En tant que chevalier, il possédait sa propre monture. Cependant elle avait eut la malchance de se blesser au cours d'un exercice. Il souhaitait vérifier si elle s'était convenablement rétablie.

" -Comment va mon cheval ? demanda t-il sèchement aux garçons d'écurie.

-Eh… eh bien il se rétabli lentement. Mais vous savez, c'est long de…

-Qu'importe ! Est-ce qu'il est suffisamment en forme pour que je le chevauche ?

-Eh… je pense que non, mais…

-Un cavalier sans monture est pire qu'un fantassin sans chaussure ! Tant pis, de toute façon il ne serait pas adapté au terrain où je me rends. "

Il pivota et quitta les écuries en bouillant, les pauvres serviteurs se poussant sur son passage. Il sorti de l'enceinte du château et se dirigea d'une traite vers la forêt, où il espérait rencontrer ces étranges créatures.

" -Qu'en penses-tu Xemnas ? Ne ferait-il pas un bon nouveau membre ?

-En effet, il me semble prometteur. Très prometteur. Nous pouvons utiliser cette colère à notre profit, pour servir nos buts. Va lui parler, Zexion. Je pense que tu trouveras les bons mots pour le faire douter, et pour le convaincre de nous rejoindre la prochaine fois qu'il te rencontrera.

Machinalement, le numéro VI s'engouffra à son tour dans la forêt. Pendant ce temps, Iza n'avait pas fait plus de trois mille mètres qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié un détail important : son arme, une claymore. Jurant tout les « mordesdieux » qu'il pouvait, il fit demi-tour immédiatement, en espérant ne pas faire de mauvaise rencontre en chemin. C'est ce moment que Zexion choisit pour apparaître. Pour certain, c'aurait été un mauvais choix, mais pour le Conspirateur, c'était le meilleur moment : en effet, l'attention d'Iza serait au maximum quand ils se verraient, et il écoutera plus attentivement les propos du numéro VI que s'il était rassuré par son arme. Ainsi, quand le ténébreux jeune homme se montra, Iza se retourna en position de défense, comme Zexion s'y était attendu. Puis il présenta ses mains, comme pour prouver qu'il n'était pas armé. N'ayant que peu d'autres choix, le guerrier lança :

"-Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu dans ces forêts, vêtu comme un mage noir ?

-Et toi, qui es-tu pour avoir l'audace de te promener ainsi sans arme ? Ne crains-tu pas les dangers ?

-Je te ferais signaler que toi non plus tu n'as pas d'arme.

-Oh, mais si Iza. Elle est juste ici.

Un éclair jailli de ses mains… puis l'épée d'Iza y apparu.

-Que… c'est de la sorcellerie ! s'exclama Iza, désemparé.

-Et je ne suis pas non plus venu tout seul, ajouta malicieusement Zexion.

Ses paroles furent suivies de plusieurs mouvements derrière les arbres entourant Iza… puis une multitude d'autres Zexion apparurent, eux aussi armés de la claymore.

-Ce… ce n'est pas… pas possible ! bégaya Iza, tout effrayé qu'il était, car jamais il n'avait vu semblable magie. Qui… qui es-tu enfin ?

Le Conspirateur prit une inspiration avant de déclarer :

-Si tu en as la croyance, tu peux m'appeler Dieu. Si tu en as le mépris, tu peux m'appeler ordure. Mon nom n'a aucune importance ici. Rien de ce que tu vois n'est vrai. Je ne fais que te montrer ce que je souhaite voir.

Un nouveau flash aveugla Iza, puis tout disparu, sauf le premier Zexion apparu, désarmé.

-Je ne puis éprouver nulle compassion à ton égard, car je suis dénué de sentiments. C'est le prix à payer pour atteindre mon pouvoir. Mais est-ce vraiment un prix ? Je crois savoir que tu as quelques problèmes avec tes propres sentiments. N'ai-je pas raison, Iza, chevalier de Thaligo, ami de sa promise Llyod ?

-Ce… cela ne vous regarde pas !

-Tu as raison. Après tout, que suis-je pour m'occuper des affaires des autres ? Un surhomme, débarrassé de tous les fardeaux de la nature humaine. Alors je vais m'en aller. Mais sache toutefois que tu as éveillé mon intérêt, Iza. Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard. Et au fait : je suis l'unique responsable de l'invasion des créatures blanches. Pour te prouver ma bonne volonté, sache que je viens de leur ordonner à toutes de quitter définitivement ce monde. Ainsi, tu pourras sans contrainte méditer mes paroles. Maintenant, adieu. "

Et sans laisser à Iza le temps de répondre, il disparu dans un portail de ténèbres.

Le chevalier était retourné au château sans trop savoir ce qu'il fallait faire. Devait-il avertir son roi de cette étrange rencontre, et lui expliquer que selon son interlocuteur, les créatures blanches devaient avoir toutes disparues ? La réponse était évidente : il avait prêté un serment de fidélité, et toutes les informations qu'Iza connaissait devaient être transmises à son roi. Ainsi donc il s'était présenté devant son souverain très étonné.

" -Ta mission est-elle déjà terminée ? Ces monstres t-ont-ils attaqué ?

-Non mon seigneur. Mais j'ai fait une étrange rencontre dont je me dois de vous faire part.

Et il lui narra toute l'histoire. Quand il acheva son récit, Thaligo était des plus soucieux.

-Si ce que tu me dis est vrai, nous sommes vraiment très embarrassés : si un nouveau sorcier venait à menacer nos terres, nous serions définitivement perdus. Et puis, comment être certain que c'est bien lui qui est à l'origine de cette invasion ? Il a très bien pu te manipuler, dans l'état où tu étais.

-Faites-moi confiance sire, je suis sûr qu'il disait la vérité.

-Ce serait très facile de te croire, et très arrangeant aussi. Mais il faut envisager le cas où il t'a menti, sinon nous risquons gros. Peut-être prépare t-il notre invasion, et ces créatures étaient ses éclaireurs, je ne sais pas !

-Il a dit qu'il me reverrait…

Le visage d'Iza s'était assombri à cette pensée. Les deux hommes allaient se diriger vers la salle du conseil pour décider quoi faire, quand un messager arriva en trombe.

-Votre Majesté ! Les monstres ont tous disparu de la région d'Anzil ! D'un coup ils ont tous disparu en même temps !

-Est-ce possible ? se questionna le roi. Nous devons attendre que d'autres messages nous avertissent de leur retrait, ajouta t-il pour Iza.

Ce qu'ils firent pendant environ deux heures. Plusieurs messagers arrivaient pour prévenir le souverain du même constat : les créatures partaient aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues. Cependant, le sixième coursier apportait d'autres nouvelles plus sombres encore.

-Mon seigneur ! On m'a envoyé vous porter une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Tout d'abord, les monstres se…

-Oui oui, nous le savon, coupa le roi. Et la mauvaise ?

-Le sorcier Rhadamanthe s'est installé dans son repaire non loin du village.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Rhadamanthe était considéré comme l'homme le plus dangereux du monde. On le disait à lui seul capable de conquérir une nation. Ses buts étaient inconnus, ce qui était le plus inquiétant : nul ne savait s'il était maléfique ou simplement neutre. Il avait simplement toujours indiqué son refus catégorique de s'allier à la couronne. C'était un nomade, qui possédait plusieurs repaires dans toute la Gernia. Sa présence était considérée comme de mauvais augure.

-Le sorcier Rhadamanthe est revenu ? demanda une voix féminine.

Tous se retournèrent : Llyod, promise du roi, venait d'entrer dans la salle d'audience alors que son rang ne le lui autorisait pas encore. Iza fut prit d'un violent désir de lui éviter des réprimandes des hauts conseillers, et, prenant une inspiration, il se précipita pour s'agenouiller devant elle.

-Milady, je vous fais le serment de faire tout mon possible pour que le sorcier quitte ces terres, afin que votre souriant visage illumine de nouveau tout le château.

Un nouveau silence suivit ces paroles, jusqu'à ce que le roi s'empourpre.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu risque plus que ta tête si tu l'affronte en combat singulier !

-Il y a sans doute d'autres façons de le faire partir. Si je lui parle et qu'il accepte de me confier ses buts, peut-être saurai-je alors trouver les mots pour le convaincre de partir.

-Je ne laisserai pas mon meilleur chevalier prendre un tel risque ! Je vais te faire accompagner d'une garde d'élite au cas où le sorcier décide de t'attaquer.

-C'est inutile, je suis certain que ce n'est pas un millier d'hommes de plus ou de moins qui fera la différence avec lui. Et puis, j'ai juré de l'accomplir seul à milady Llyod.

Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé, les yeux agrandis par la surprise et les mains devant la bouche pour réprimer son expression impressionnée. Quand elle entendit son nom, elle reprit toutefois contenance, et répondit enfin à la demande d'Iza.

-Chevalier, cette requête peut vous coûter trop cher pour la maigre récompense que vous désirez. Je ne vous oblige en rien à affronter le mage noir, et encore moins à risquer votre vie de façon aussi inconsidérée.

-Ma dame, je pense pouvoir réussir. Ou du moins parvenir à parler à Rhadamanthe. Il n'agresse pas ceux qui croisent sa route à ce que l'on sache.

-Ne tente rien de stupide, supplia le roi. Ta perte me serait aussi chère que les trois quarts de mon armée.

-Faites moi confiance, je ne ferai rien que lui parler. Et, s'il réclame mon départ, je lui obéirai.

-Puissent tout les dieux t'accompagner dans cette quête. "

C'est sur ces paroles que le roi, Llyod et les conseillers accompagnèrent Iza, qui parti chercher son arme, préparer un cheval anonyme qui connaissait le chemin jusqu'au village, et quitter le château en direction du repaire du sorcier.

Une fois qu'il fut seul avec ses pensées comme seules compagnes, Iza se demanda tout haut " Mais dans quoi me suis-je embarqué cette fois ? "

Jamais il n'aurait cru il partirait affronter le tout puissant maître des éléments, capable de creuser des océans, faire jaillir des montagnes de feu, déchaîner les fureurs du ciel… Quand il se rappela qu'il avait annoncé ne vouloir que lui parler, il lui sembla que même cela, c'était trop difficile. Il tenta de trouver tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver à lui dire pour éviter sa colère, quand soudain il se retrouva non loin de la retraite du sorcier. C'était une grande masure de bois, de paille, et de limon. Iza jugea cette habitation trop humble pour être celle d'un si puissant personnage, mais quand il vit la trace de main ensanglantée sur la porte, symbole de malédiction de sorcier, il su qu'il vivait bien là. Il attacha son cheval loin de la chaumine, et s'avança prudemment, arme à la main. Avec la même tension, il ouvrit la porte. Derrière, un homme lui souriait malicieusement. Iza se senti défaillir, mais le sorcier (car c'était bien lui, le chevalier n'en doutait pas) prit la parole, sans cesser de sourire.

" -Il n'y a pas de surprise pour Rhadamanthe. J'ai senti qu'un être vivant s'approchait de chez moi. Alors j'ai fait un peu de rangement afin qu'il puisse s'installer confortablement pour boire une tisane. A moins que tu ne sois venu pour autre chose ?

-Je… je souhaitais vous parler…

-Vraiment ? Oh, quelle délicate attention. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé à un autre que moi. Un petit débat rhétorique me ferait le plus grand bien.

Ce faisant, il recula pour laisser entrer Iza, qui fit quelques pas timides dans la demeure en ruine, tout en surveillant les gestes du sorcier. Il songea alors qu'ils avaient tout les deux une ressemblance physique frappante : longs cheveux châtains en bataille, yeux d'argent… Soudain, il se souvint de sa mission, et, toussotant pour s'éclaircir la voix :

-Maître mage, je suis ici en mission. Je dois vous demander de quitter la ville, à la demande de sa majesté. Votre présence assombrit le visage de sa promise, et il souhaiterait la revoir sourire. Je…

-Et si je refusais de m'en aller maintenant, que ferais-tu ?

-Je… j'ai ordre de… de faire ce que je pourrais pour vous convaincre de partir, que ce soit par la parole, ou par les actes.

Le grand sorcier poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Qui crois-tu affronter ? Je suis Rhadamanthe, considéré comme le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes. Et toi, qui es-tu ? Iza, un chevalier servant, un simple valet de pied, accablé par un amour coupable.

-Ce… C'est faux ! rugit le guerrier

Perdant toute peur, il chargea alors le mage qui, au dernier instant, disparu pour réapparaitre loin derrière lui.

-Pourquoi tant de haine et de violence alors que tu es capable de tant d'amour ? Pour ma part je n'ai nulle envie ou besoin de t'attaquer. Et, si cela te dérange tant que je te dévoile la vérité, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même : cela se lit très clairement dans tes yeux. Eh oui, les yeux racontent toujours plus de choses qu'on ne le voudrait. Regarde-toi : tu ne peux pas cacher que tu aimes une personne d'un amour inconcevable. Cet amour est si grand qu'il peut se muer en colère, en haine, en instinct de destruction. J'ai toujours été impressionné par les gens qui transforment leurs pulsions de vie en pulsions de mort. Tu aimes tant que tu pourrais accomplir ce que personne n'oserait accomplir, par crainte du danger ou par raison. Comme par exemple tenter de me tuer, alors que chacun sait que je suis infiniment plus puissant que toi.

Iza restait paralysé par ces paroles, hébété, et ne sachant que faire.

-Si grand, si grand que tu pourrais tuer… non, décimer… non, anéantir toute un pays si cela t'offrait ce que tu désires ! Cette force qui est en toi, cet amour, fait vibrer tout tes muscles, du plus visible au plus secret ! Songe que si quelqu'un découvrait ce secret, il n'aurait aucun scrupule à te manipuler pour parvenir à des fins inconnues !

-Ne me croit pas si simplet ! chargea de nouveau Iza

Cependant, il n'était qu'à quelques pas de Rhadamanthe que celui-ci rugit « immobilisation ! » et que les pieds du guerrier ne se retrouvent cloués au sol.

-Et toi ne me prend pas pour un apprenti magicien je te prie. Cela me blesse que tu me considère comme assez novice pour craindre un chevalier me chargeant. Enfin, reprenons notre petite conversation, maintenant que tu es calmé. Je disais donc que ce tiraillement, ces attirances contraires qui te constituent, tout cela risque de te conduire à ta perte.

Il poussa un profond soupir en regardant Iza comme s'il s'agissait du plus pathétique spectacle qu'il eut jamais vu.

-Et pourtant, tu aurais pu l'éviter. Si tu avais assumé tes sentiments, et avoué cet amour à Llyod plus tôt… tu aurais pu éviter tout cela, je le sens. Mais désormais, il est trop tard. Cela, je le lis dans tes pensées, comme dans un livre ouvert. Enfin, il y a un dernier cadeau que je peux te faire. Bien entendu, cela pourrait se rapporter aussi à une malédiction. En fait, je crois que je vais permettre à tes sentiments de s'exprimer beaucoup plus librement, mais aussi de façon… disons incontrôlable. Mais ce seront sans doute surtout des mauvais sentiments, si j'en juge à ton regard noir. Je vais te transmettre le don de la Lune. Soit en fier, c'est un don rare, et toujours héréditaire ; Seul un sorcier de mon rang, c'est-à-dire moi seul au monde, peut l'offrir à qui il le souhaite.

Et sans autre forme de procès, il immobilisa complètement Iza, puis fit apparaître magiquement un bâton. Au bout de celui-ci était sculptée une main dans le bois. Les quatre premiers doigts formèrent un carré, puis leur bout s'alluma d'une teinte rougeoyante. Doucement, le mage en appliqua deux sur le front d'Iza, et les deux autres sur ses joues. Le guerrier voulait hurler sa peur, mais une force invisible lui retenait les lèvres. Les quatre doigts laissèrent autant d'empreintes noires et fumantes. Enfin le sceptre disparu, le magicien s'éloigna, et Iza pu retrouver sa mobilité. Il s'apprêta à attaquer Rhadamanthe. Prévoyant son mouvement, celui-ci créa une boule enflammée qu'il tira sur le guerrier. Contrairement à ce que le chevalier pensait, elle était assez lente, et il pu aisément l'esquiver. Il reporta alors son attention sur son adversaire.

-Tu devrais plutôt surveiller tes arrières, conseilla le sorcier.

Instinctivement, le jeune homme se retourna, et vit avec horreur que la boule de feu se dirigeait droit vers des tonneaux d'explosifs. Perdant toute contenance, il oublia son combat et se rua comme un dément vers la sortie. Il eut à peine le temps d'entrevoir Rhadamanthe disparaître dans des volutes de fumée magique, que déjà il entendit la première explosion, et couru de plus belle.

Une fois loin de la chaumine en flammes, il s'arrêta enfin pour reprendre son souffle. Le sorcier réapparu alors, sous une forme fantomatique.

-Nos chemins se séparent ici, chevalier Iza. Dis à ton maître que tu es parvenu à me faire quitter son royaume. Désormais, libre à toi de vivre, suivant ce que je t'ai dit. Adieu. "

Et il disparu, laissant Iza en proie aux doutes les plus douloureux.

Il rentra très tard ce soir là, car, par on ne sait quel sortilège, sa monture avait disparue. Il se demanda d'abord s'il devait faire son rapport ou pas, pour finalement se dire qu'il avait grand besoin de dormir après cette incroyable journée. Il venait de ranger son arme dans ses appartements quand le roi entra sans frapper.

" -Nous t'avons attendu toute la journée Iza. Nous étions convaincus qu'avec ton calme et ta diplomatie, tu parviendrais à convaincre rapidement Rhadamanthe et que tu nous reviendrais vite. Rends-toi compte que ça fait huit heures que tu es parti ! Nous pensions tous que tu avais d'une façon ou d'une autre succombé !

-J'ai eu des ennuis, Thaligo. Mon cheval s'était volatilisé, et je ne connaissais pas la route. J'ai longtemps erré avant de retrouver le chemin du retour.

-Mais il fallait nous prévenir dès que tu étais de retour au château !

La colère qu'avait éprouvé Iza le matin même se réveillait lentement.

-Je t'en prie, j'ai grandement besoin de repos…

Sans prévenir, Llyod entra à son tour dans la chambre du chevalier.

-Tu es rentré ! Moi qui craignais de t'avoir bêtement envoyé à ta mort ! Mais… tu es blessé ! C'est quoi ces quatre points noirs sur ton visage ?

-Llyod, ceci est une affaire entre un roi et son chevalier ! s'empourpra Thaligo. Tu n'as pas à trainer par ici, si tard dans la nuit !

-Ne… lui… parle pas ainsi ! hurla Iza."

Soudain, une violente migraine le saisit, et il s'agenouilla sous le coup de la douleur. Il avait l'impression d'un violent déchirement, que son propre visage se divisait pour laisser sortir quelque chose. Des flammes dansaient devant ses yeux, l'empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit correctement. Il n'entendait plus que le battement de son cœur, le martèlement de ses tympans. Les seules odeurs qu'il voulait sentir étaient celle du sang, de la sueur et de la mort. Toute la colère et la haine qu'il repoussait surgissait maintenant d'un seul coup. Les concepts comme la raison, la civilité et le pardon lui échappaient d'un coup. Il ne désirait maintenant qu'une chose : la fin. Il se releva finalement avec une unique lueur dans son regard : le désir de meurtre. L'instinct de tuer remettait toutes les personnes qu'il voyait au même niveau : celle de proie potentielle. Il lut la peur dans le visage de ses deux prochaines victimes et s'en réjouit avec une bestiale délectation. Il ne les entendit pas appeler la garde, il ne les vit que fuir. Il allait les poursuivre quand soudain des dizaines d'autres hommes menaçant arrivèrent avec l'intention évidente de le tuer. Il regarda autour de lui : aucune issue. Ainsi, il allait mourir sans avoir goûté la chair et le sang…

Zexion se maudit pour être arrivé un peu trop tard : il aurait préféré voir Iza seul à seul, mais il avait tenu à demander à Xemnas d'envoyer un membre pour procéder à une extraction de cœur. Et voilà que le Conspirateur se retrouvait maintenant avec un membre potentiel prit en chasse par ses propres alliés… Décidément, ce spécimen était beaucoup plus prometteur qu'il n'avait osé l'espérer. Cependant, Zexion jugea qu'un sauvetage de dernière minute le mettrait sans aucun doute dans de bonnes dispositions pour le convaincre de suivre dans les Ténèbres. Aussi, il apparu de façon très théâtrale au beau milieu de la scène, alors que des archers s'apprêtaient à tirer, et des guerriers avaient leurs armes à la main.

D'un mouvement majestueux, il cria « Stop !» tandis qu'il donnait discrètement à Iza l'illusion qu'il n'y avait plus personne, dans l'espoir de le calmer. Tout les membres de l'armée et de la royauté restèrent bouche bée devant l'arrivée deus ex machina de cet étrange jeune homme.

"-Ne dites rien, mortels. Je vous suis supérieur en tout point, alors ne gaspillez pas quelques minutes de votre pathétique existence à songer à m'attaquer. Je suis venu vous débarrasser du chevalier Iza, qui semble pour vous être devenu une menace plus qu'autre chose.

-Vous ne pouvez pas ! brailla le roi. Nous désirions juste le blesser sérieusement pour comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé.

-De quel droit osez-vous me contrarier ? Mais, puisqu'il en est ainsi, je n'ai plus à le prendre sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte.

D'un nouveau mouvement de main, il plongea toute l'assistance dans une illusion.

-Vous avez tous été témoin de l'exécution d'Iza, chevalier déchu. Vous ne pouviez rien faire pour l'arrêter ou le blesser, alors vous vous êtes résignés à le tuer. Cependant, vous considèrerez que ce n'était pas une grande perte, et dans une semaine vous l'aurez tous oublié. Et quand on vous demandera si vous le connaissiez, vous répondrez que non, et vous ne pourrez plus jamais vous en souvenir. Maintenant, retournez tous au sommeil.

Et, comme des marionnettes, ils quittèrent tous la pièce sans se regarder. Un étrange sourire illumina Zexion : depuis qu'il possédait son livre, il était devenu tellement plus puissant, il était tellement plus aisé de tromper les autres ! La fierté l'envahi, et il se rappela subitement qu'Iza était juste derrière lui. Il se retourna en espérant que le guerrier s'était calmé. En effet, toute lueur meurtrière avait disparu de son regard. Le Conspirateur leva l'illusion, et le chevalier découvrit qu'il était seul, excepté celui qu'il avait rencontré ce matin.

-Que se passe t-il ? Où est Llyod… et le roi, où est-il ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

-Ils te croient mort. Une malédiction t'a fait succomber, et ta colère a éclaté. Si je n'étais pas intervenu, tu les aurais sans doute tué tout les deux.

-Alors pourquoi me croient-ils mort ?

-Parce que je suis apparu et je leur ai proposé de te supprimer pour régler leurs problèmes. Et ils ont accepté, menti finalement Zexion. Ils ont décidé de t'abandonner à mon sort.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ? se lamenta Iza

Le numéro VI observa le futur membre avec attention : une cicatrice en croix s'était creusée sur son front, marque qu'il était maudit par les dieux. Puis le stratège élabora une réponse pour pousser Iza à en finir le plus vite possible avec son cœur.

-Tu ne vois donc pas ? Toute cette haine que tu as déversée, cette colère irraisonnée, cela vient d'une seule origine : tes sentiments. Réfléchit : si tu n'avais pas aimé avec autant de passion, et désiré la mort de ton rival avec autant d'ardeur… Tous tes problèmes ne se seraient jamais posés.

Iza se prit la tête entre les mains, ce qui fit sourire Zexion : maintenant qu'il voyait la vérité telle que le Conspirateur la lui présentait, il allait acquiescer ce qu'il venait de dire, et allait désormais le suivre dans les ténèbres. Il fallut peu de temps avant qu'Iza ne déverse tout ce qu'il avait encore dans son cœur.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devons-nous avoir des sentiments, s'ils nous oppressent tant ? Pourquoi cela fait-il si mal d'aimer ? Pourquoi est ce que quand je le vois… lui… avec elle… lui faisant ses… ses ignominies… pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'on me poignarde de part en part ? Comment se fait-il que je veuille autant la prendre dans mes bras et la garder, et en même temps défoncer le crâne de… Que sont réellement l'amour, la compassion, la haine… ? Comment des choses si abstraites nous empêchent simplement de vivre ? Pourquoi dois-je souffrir autant ? Qu'ai-je jamais fait aux dieux pour qu'ils me punissent ainsi ?

Ses propos étaient maintenant déformés par des pleurs qui le secouaient.

-Qu'ai-je fait de si mauvais pour être autant disgracié, et par quoi ? Mon cœur ! Je ne peux plus le supporter… je n'en peux plus…

S'offrit alors un spectacle que Zexion ne devait jamais oublier : Iza s'agenouilla devant lui en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Jamais, ni dans sa vie d'humain, ni dans sa vie de Simili, le futur membre numéro VII n'avait été aussi pitoyable. Un homme aussi puissant et robuste qu'Iza, à genou devant un être aussi petit et frêle que Zexion ! Celui-ci, conscient du pouvoir qu'il exerçait désormais sur cet homme, sourit et, choisissant scrupuleusement ses mots :

-Iza, je suis au regret de te dire que non. Non, je ne connais pas les réponses que tu cherches. Les questions que tu te poses, le désir ardent des réponses, je l'ai cependant connu. J'ai beau être une entité supérieure, ces secrets me sont encore inconnu. Non Iza, je ne pourrai pas te répondre. Mais cependant, il y a une chose que je puis faire pour toi… une chose pour te racheter.

Le guerrier leva des yeux suppliants sur lui. Ses cheveux en bataille, sa cicatrice en croix et ses yeux embués de larmes le faisait ressembler à un sauvage. Il lui semblait que chaque parole que Zexion prononçait, chacune de ses inspirations était un cadeau des cieux. Iza buvait ses paroles comme de l'eau bénie des dieux. Ainsi, le Conspirateur reprit.

-Je ne saurais t'offrir les réponses que tu désires. Cependant, il me reste une chose à t'apprendre : parfois, quand on se retrouve devant un problème inextricable, au lieu de chercher désespérément une réponse, il faut souvent se poser les questions sous une autre forme, tourner le problème à l'envers. Et bien souvent la solution apparaît comme évidente. Demande-toi donc, au lieu de vouloir comprendre pourquoi ton cœur te fait souffrir en découvrant tes sentiments… demande-toi comment se présenteraient les sentiments lorsqu'on n'en éprouve aucun. Plutôt que de comprendre le plein… essaye de comprendre le vide. Cependant tu ne pourras y parvenir tant que ton esprit sera embué par ton cœur. Il ne te reste alors plus qu'une solution : le perdre.

Le jeune numéro VI se pencha pour être au niveau d'Iza, qui le fixait avec la révérence d'un croyant devant son dieu.

-Je te propose un marché : devient comme moi, devient mon égal, et rejoint moi dans l'Ordre des Six. Ou bien tu peux tout simplement refuser, et rester prisonnier de ce monde où ne t'attendent que mépris, violence et souffrance.

La réponse qu'Iza allait choisir était évidente. Il s'agrippa violement au manteau de Zexion, sans mot dire, toujours en train de déverser son impuissance face à ses sentiments.

Le Conspirateur sourit, et, relevant le guerrier :

-Tu as fait le bon choix Iza, tu as fait le bon choix…

Un portail de Ténèbres s'ouvrit devant les deux hommes, et Vexen en sortit.

-Numéro IV, je te présente le nouveau numéro VII. Je te fais confiance pour la suite des opérations.

Il lui remit alors Iza, encore agité de soubresauts.

-Je te promets une fin rapide et le moins douloureux possible, sourit le Savant.

-Qu'importe, soupira Zexion. Finissons-en ! "

Ils étaient tous réunis au sommet de la grande tour d'Illusiocitadelle. Xemnas avait jugé que sa vue imprenable serait utile pour les cérémonies « d'initiation » comme disait Xigbar. En effet, quoi de plus impressionnant pour les néophytes que de découvrir tout le royaume qui était désormais leur domaine ? Les six aînés de l'Organisation s'étaient disposés en cercle autour du nouveau membre, qui faisait face au Supérieur. Sa métamorphose en Simili l'avait beaucoup changé : se cheveux avaient de tout côté considérablement poussé, ses yeux autrefois gris étaient devenus jaunes, et il avait conservé sa cicatrice. Après une inspiration, Xemnas prit la parole.

"-Membre numéro VII de l'Ordre, te souviens-tu de ta vie antérieure ?

-Oui.

-Quel était ton nom, alors ?

-Iza.

D'un mouvement majestueux, le chef fit apparaître les lettres I, S et A devant lui.

-Il a fait une faute d'orthographe… souffla Zexion à son plus proche voisin le silencieux Lexaeus

Cependant, le Supérieur ne l'entendit pas car le numéro VI était situé le plus loin de lui. Puis il fit tournoyer les lettres autour du nouveau membre, avant de faire soudainement apparaître un X parmi elles.

-Ainsi, tu te nommeras désormais Saix, sourit Xemnas. Désormais, tu es un membre de l'Ordre des VII, désormais tu es un des nôtres.

Il se tourna alors vers la petite assemblée.

-Messieurs, nous avons devant nous un membre sans doute aussi puissant que nous. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris la décision de faire de lui mon apprenti.

Et, reportant de nouveau son attention sur Saix.

-Désormais, je serai ton mentor, ton maître, pendant tout le temps que je le jugerai nécessaire. Mon nom te sera alors inconnu jusqu'à ce que je te considère comme mon égal. Et il en sera ainsi pour tous les nouveaux membres de l'Organisation ainsi que pour leurs mentors !

Voyant que la cérémonie était terminée, tous disparurent dans leurs propres portails de ténèbres, pour retourner à leurs occupations. Comprenant son nouveau rôle, Saix s'agenouilla, inexpressif, devant son mentor.

-Quel sont vos ordres, maitre ? "


	4. La récupération d'Axel

_En l'an -8, l'Ordre des VII commence à prendre de l'importance. Les connaissances qu'il accumule sur les différents mondes augmentent de jour en jour, grâce aux missions de reconnaissance effectuées par ses membres. Cependant, un jour un étrange simili apparait dans le monde d'Illusiopolis. Son comportement est anormalement empreint de trace de sentiments… comme s'il possédait encore un cœur. Les sept membres sont perplexes. Faut-il le faire rentrer dans leurs rangs, alors qu'il pourrait très bien un jour ou l'autre provoquer leur chute ?_

Une pluie fine tombait sur les capuchons de deux individus encagoulés, dans les rues d'Illusiopolis. Ces derniers venaient d'arriver par un portail de ténèbres, et semblaient tout deux très fatigués.  
>« -Bonté divine ! grommela finalement Xigbar sous sa capuche. Pourquoi faut-il qu'après une dure mission, nous soyons toujours accueillis par la pluie dans ce monde pourri ?<br>-Sans doute parce que notre chef souhaite que faisions une petite patrouille en ville, pour être sûr qu'aucune créature qui ne soit ni sans-cœur ni simili ne se promène librement dans notre domaine.  
>Il conclu sa phase en se découvrant. C'était Xaldin.<br>-Je trouve de mon côté que le plus dur dans nos missions est plutôt de devoir toujours porter notre capuche. Simple mesure de précaution, nous partons incognitos et tout le reste… pourtant deux individus encapuchonnés sont plus louches que deux personnes à découvert.  
>-Parle pour toi ! Avec une pilosité comme la tienne, tu ferais fuir n'importe qui te verrait à au moins cinquante mètres ! répondit le borgne sur un ton taquin. Quoique, ajouta t-il, c'est vrai que ça doit être difficile de tout rentrer dans ta capuche ! Tu sais quoi, la prochaine fois que nous irons faire une mission dans une ville je t'achèterais une paire de ciseaux, et les autres ne te reconnaitrons pas ! J'imagine déjà leur air ébahi : « Oh ! Xigbar, euh pardon, le numéro II, nous a trouvé un autre membre ! Qu'il est mignon ! Comment tu t'appelles ? Allons, ne sois pas timide, nous… »<br>D'un geste vif, Xaldin lui intima de se taire. Il avait découvert quelque chose.  
>-Dit-moi Xigbar, puisque tu semble si bavard aujourd'hui, est-ce que tu penses qu'un sans-cœur sait conduire ?<br>-Hein ? Pourquoi tu me…  
>Il suivit le doigt du numéro III qui désignait une ruelle. Seulement, cette ruelle était bouchée par un camion qui avait déversé tout son contenu, empêchant de passer.<br>-Et alors ? Ce n'est qu'un bête camion qui a eut un accident. Cela n'a rien d'extraordinaire.  
>-Tu penses vraiment ? Il n'était pas là il y a deux jours à peine. Soit les objets de cette ville sont animés par des forces obscures, ce qui est très peu probable, soit quelqu'un a essayé de le conduire. De toute façon, les clés de ce véhicule étaient toujours sur le contact, va savoir pourquoi… N'importe qui aurait pu s'en servir. Or, à ton avis quel genre de créature pourrait le faire ? Certainement pas un sans-cœur, leur intelligence est tellement limitée… Il n'y a qu'une solution : un intrus.<br>-Eh, attend ! Qu'est ce qui nous certifie que ce n'est pas un membre de notre glorieuse organisation qui a décidé de faire de l'auto-école ?  
>-Sérieusement, tu y crois, toi ?<br>S'ensuivit un silence pendant lequel Xigbar considérait la question, avant de se plier en deux de rire.  
>-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive maintenant ? N'essaye pas de simuler la folie pour échapper à tes tâches, ça ne marche pas avec moi, avertit Xaldin.<br>-Non mais… J'ai trouvé la solution ! En fait, c'est Zexion qui a craqué, qui est monté dans le véhicule en criant « Vous allez tous crever ! » et qui a essayé de retourner au château pour renverser les autres membres, seulement comme il ne sait pas conduire, il a eut un accident à peine deux cents mètres après avoir démarré ! Ca l'a calmé, alors il est rentré, en faisant comme si de rien était et en espérant que personne ne le remarquerai !  
>Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Xaldin fût déjà parti examiner le véhicule. Il revint avec un air maussade.<br>-Tout est encore en place, à mon avis l'intrus a dû filer. On ferait bien de rentrer avertir Xemnas de notre découverte.  
>-Oui, et surtout aller nous abriter. J'en ai ras le bol qu'il fasse toujours mauvais temps par ici. T'imagine s'il faisait grand soleil, combien tout le monde serait de meilleure humeur !<br>-Surtout toi.  
>-Non, surtout toi. Avec Vexen en prime. Et Xemnas. Et… »<br>Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Xaldin était déjà parti loin devant.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la citadelle, les deux membres entr'aperçurent Lexaeus confortablement assis dans le salon. Ne pensant qu'à son propre confort, Xigbar entra dans la pièce sans ménagement, et s'assit avec autant de délicatesse en face du colosse.  
>« -Salut Lexaeus, tu devineras jamais ce qu'on a trouvé, Xaldin et moi. Ou plutôt ce que mon œil de lynx à découvert, et que mon compagnon s'est empressé de mettre à jour.<br>-Un nouveau membre ? demanda t-il l'air intéressé.  
>-Euh… pas exactement. Mais c'est tout aussi dingue. Je te le donne en mille : une voiture qui roule toute seule. Et ce pauvre Xaldin qui nous croit envahis par je ne sais quoi. Bientôt il se mettra à voir des OVNI.<br>Le regard noir du numéro III le foudroya avant de se retourner vers Lexaeus.  
>-Plusieurs éléments laissent penser que quelqu'un s'est introduit dans notre monde. Je dois immédiatement en avertir notre Supérieur. Est-ce que tu sais où il se trouve ?<br>-Oui. Mais tu ne peux pas le voir maintenant. Il est très occupé.  
>-Il est en train d'entraîner Saix ?<br>-Non. Il examine notre futur numéro VIII. »

Malgré l'interdiction de Lexaeus, le numéro III avait tout de même décidé de parler à Xemnas. Après tout, si le nouveau membre n'était pas responsable des évènements qu'il avait constaté, la situation était plus grave que Xigbar ne le croyait. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigeait vers l'autel du Néant, au sommet de la citadelle. Connaissant son supérieur, il savait à quel point celui-ci aimait user de sa vue imprenable pour impressionner les membres de l'Organisation lorsqu'il voulait leur faire de grands discours. Et puis, il avait déjà montré lors de l'entrée de Saix qu'il souhaitait utiliser cette plate forme comme point de départ des nouveaux membres. L'imposant numéro III se fit de plus en plus discret à mesure qu'il approchait. Il lui semblait entendre des bribes de conversation. Apparemment, la nouvelle recrue était quelqu'un d'assez bavard.  
>« -Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par ''plus de cœur'' ? Bien sûr que si j'en ai un, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs ! Sinon comment expliquez-vous que je puisse marcher, bouger comme je le fait, hein ?<br>-Ton corps est certes capable de telles choses. Mais qu'en est-il de tes sentiments ? Que ressens-tu à la vue de ce monde ?  
>-Je… n'y prête pas attention. Et puis je me fous bien de regarder la vue ! Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est comment je suis arrivé là, et ce qui va m'arriver. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, toi qui es si malin ? C'était quoi ces monstres bizarres, et pourquoi d'un coup alors que je croyais qu'ils m'avaient eu, j'ai atterrit dans cet endroit complètement dingue ? C'est une ville géante, mais il n'y a personne ! J'ai cherché partout, aucun signe de vie. Pourtant, les lumières des bâtiments sont allumés, y'a des camions et des voitures avec les clés encore sur le contact…<br>-Et pourquoi vis-tu dans ce monde à ton avis ?  
>-Je n'y vis pas, j'ai été… amené ici d'une certaine façon. Mais c'est quoi cet endroit ? Ne me sortez pas un truc du genre ''le paradis ou le purgatoire'', de toute façon j'y crois pas et…<br>-Jamais je ne prétendrai que ce monde est un paradis. Je ne peux t'annoncer qu'une seule chose : c'est désormais ta maison. Que tu le veuilles ou non, cette ville est ton seul et unique foyer.  
>-Et je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi, hein ?<br>-La colère dont tu fais preuve est également un souvenir de ce que tu nommes ''chez toi''. Ce concept n'est désormais qu'une idée, et ne possède aucune réalité.  
>-Vous ne pouvez pas vous exprimer clairement, des fois ? Et votre acolyte encagoulé, il ne sait pas parler ?<br>Il parlait vraisemblablement de Saix. Xemnas jugeait son entraînement encore inachevé, bien que les cinq autres fondateurs considéraient tous que le numéro VII les avait largement dépassé au niveau de la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs ; ce qui n'était pas du tout du goût de Vexen. Xaldin comprenait les craintes du Savant de se faire devancer par ce qu'il considérait comme un arriviste. D'un autre côté, Saix passait la quasi-totalité de ses journées à développer ses dons de similis, alors que le numéro IV consacrait le plus clair de son temps à faire des expériences, et ne travaillait que le minimum.  
>-Encore ces salades sur les cœurs ? J'en ai ras le bol, je m'en vais !<br>-Et où comptes-tu aller ?  
>-Eh bien… sans doute très loin de ce foutu château, là où je pourrais essayer de réfléchir tranquillement.<br>-Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour quitter la citadelle ?  
>-Ben en passant par là où je suis entré quelle quest…<br>Un long silence s'ensuivit. Xaldin se demandait si finalement Xemnas ne s'était pas débarrassé de ce turbulent simili. Mais la voix du Supérieur retentit de nouveau, en réponse au nouveau personnage.  
>-Tu ne sais pas comment sortir. C'est moi qui t'ai amené ici, en créant un portail de ténèbres. Il n'existe aucun autre moyen de quitter notre citadelle immaculée.<br>Hum-hum, pensa Xaldin. On pouvait créer une passerelle pour rejoindre depuis la ville obscure –c'est d'ailleurs par là que Xigbar et lui étaient passés. Mais ils la faisaient disparaître chaque fois qu'ils l'empruntaient dans un sens comme dans l'autre, pour justement éviter ce genre de fuite ou d'invasion. En un sens, Xemnas avait raison.  
>-Tu peux avoir tes propres objectifs et points de vue, tant que tu partages ceux de la communauté et que tu sers loyalement l'Organisation.<br>-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel d'Organisation ? Je veux des réponses, je ne veux pas de tes idées vagues. Dis-moi juste ce que je dois savoir, et finissons en !  
>-Tu possèdes déjà tout les éléments, mais tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte. Cependant, je vais tout te résumer puis je te laisserai réfléchir. Tout d'abord, lorsqu'un cœur est absorbé par les ténèbres, si l'esprit est suffisamment fort, il peut subsister une enveloppe dénuée de cœur. C'est ce que tu es, c'est ce que nous sommes tous, habitants de ce monde. Nous n'avons de but que de retrouver notre cœur. C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin d'individus prêts à nous rejoindre pour nous permettre d'une quelconque façon de mener à bien cet objectif. Nos pouvoirs dépassent l'entendement. Cependant, il faut apprendre à les utiliser, et lorsque notre but sera enfin atteint, chacun pourra mener ses propres quêtes. Mais avant toute chose, il nous faut être plus nombreux, et tu es le genre de personne que nous recherchons. »<br>S'ensuivit le bruit caractéristique d'un couloir de ténèbres. Xaldin en conclu que le numéro I avait besoin de l'avis de ses lieutenants avant de prendre lui-même une décision. Après, avec une recrue comme celle-ci, qui sait où cela pouvait les mener… Le maître du vent fit doucement demi-tour pour rejoindre la salle commune, où il supposait que Xemnas et Saix allaient réunir les autres membres.

« -Membres de l'Ordre des Sept, j'ai d'importantes nouvelles à vous annoncer.  
>-C'est sûr, sinon il ne serait pas donné la peine de nous parler, murmura Vexen à Zexion qui était son voisin immédiat.<br>-Il semblerait que le Néant tout puissant soit de notre côté : un simili humanoïde est apparu dans notre monde. Cela fait des mois que nous cherchons un nouveau membre à ajouter à notre communauté. Cette opportunité est trop belle… mais il y a un souci avec notre cher simili. Pour être franc avec vous, mes chers membres, il m'inquiète. Son tempérament semble anormalement altéré par ses souvenirs de sentiments humains. Bien qu'il semble que nous puissions le manipuler en jouant avec ses bribes de souvenirs, il n'en reste pas moins un simili capable de raison, et il se peut qu'il se rende compte de notre manœuvre. C'est pourquoi je tiens à avoir votre avis sur la question : faut-il le prendre parmi nos rangs, ou pas ?  
>Xemnas avait posé cette question en regardant Zexion. Ce dernier poussa un soupir, comprenant ce que le Supérieur attendait de lui. D'un geste simple, il fit apparaître son gigantesque livre : le Lexicon. Plus le Conspirateur le lisait, moins il le comprenait, et plus il l'intriguait. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé, il ne s'agissait pas d'un bête catalogue d'informations. Non, c'était plutôt… un répertoire. Du moins, c'était la meilleure définition qu'il pouvait donner. Toutes les créatures étaient répertoriées dedans, avec de nombreuses informations sur elles. Elles se répartissaient en catégories, elles mêmes divisées en parties, et ainsi de suite. Le numéro VI se rendit à un chapitre traitant des similis, et lut attentivement les informations que son fidèle livre pouvait lui livrer. Xemnas, ainsi que les autres membres, attendaient. Tous connaissaient le caractère de Zexion, et savaient qu'il avait horreur d'être dérangé en pleine lecture. Vexen tenta de lire par-dessus son épaule, mais se retint au dernier moment : ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de froisser le jeune homme. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes, le livre se referma, et le numéro VI prit la parole.<br>-Il est prometteur. Très prometteur je dirais même. Ce n'est pas un idiot, contrairement à ce que je m'étais laissé penser. Son élément serait le feu –ce qui, à mon avis, correspond bien à son caractère- et ses armes sont réservées à quelqu'un d'agile. Sa présence pourrait nous être d'une grande aide dans certaines missions délicates. Cependant, j'ai des doutes. Comme l'a si bien fait remarquer notre Supérieur, ses souvenirs de sentiments sont particulièrement bien ancrés en lui. Il agit de manière intuitive, impulsive même. Il suivra plus ses idées que celles du groupe. Cela me laisse sceptique.  
>-Je crois avoir trouvé une solution adéquate, intervint Lexaeus.<br>-Eh bien qu'attends-tu pour nous en faire part ? lança Xigbar.  
>-Nous, les six fondateurs de l'Ordre, possédons une vision personnelle de ce qui fait un bon membre de l'Organisation, un bon simili. Je propose ceci : chacun des six membres fondateurs va faire passer au prétendant une épreuve, un test, qu'il aura choisi lui-même, et dans lequel le nouveau devra montrer s'il a ou non les capacités pour entrer dans l'Ordre aux yeux de la majorité des membres.<br>-Test ? Ce mot me plait, roucoula Vexen. J'ai déjà plusieurs idées… amusantes.  
>-Le but n'est pas de démolir le nouveau, averti Xaldin. Et puis il faut qu'il soit en état de passer les tests suivants.<br>-Ouais, ne lui coupe pas une jambe pour voir s'il peut encore marcher après ! ricana le numéro II  
>-Si je peux ajouter quelque chose, demanda Zexion, j'aimerais que nous ne lui disions pas en quoi consiste notre vision du membre modèle de l'Organisation, pour éviter qu'il ne nous donne une fausse image. De plus, je pense qu'il serait sage de ne pas lui communiquer les résultats une fois qu'il a fini un test. De cette façon, il ne sera pas démoralisé ou surexcité pour les épreuves suivantes. Après tout, sachant qu'il se laisse submerger par ses émotions, nous ne devrions pas prendre de risque.<br>-Comme toujours, vous ne savez pas me décevoir, chers membres, sourit Xemnas. Ainsi, chacun notre tour nous lui imposerons un test mettant à l'épreuve ses capacités à devenir membre de l'Ordre. Ses résultats ne lui serons communiqués que lorsqu'il les aura tous passé. Et, si au moins trois membres sont satisfaits de lui, il deviendra le membre numéro VIII de notre glorieuse Organisation. J'ai dit. »

« -Comment ça des épreuves ? Et vous dites que si je réussi, j'entrerai automatiquement dans votre Ordre, c'est ça ?  
>La nouvelle recrue s'était calmée depuis, et était en train d'examiner la pièce où le Supérieur et son apprenti l'avaient emmené. C'était une grande pièce rectangulaire, et fermée. Il faisait trop sombre au goût du nouveau. Beaucoup trop noir…<br>-En effet. Mais ne déclare pas victoire trop vite, cela pourrait te coûter cher…  
>-Et si je ne réussi pas, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?<br>-Tu seras changé en Reflet, rien de plus, et rien de moins.  
>La recrue ignorait ce qu'était un reflet en question, mais n'avait aucune envie de le savoir en devenant l'un d'eux.<br>-Et donc, les six membres actuels vont tous me faire passer un truc différent, si j'ai bien comprit ?  
>-En effet. Tu rencontreras les membres en fonction de leur ordre d'arrivée dans l'Organisation. Tu commenceras donc par moi.<br>''Comme on pouvait s'en douter'', pensa le jeune simili.  
>-Première chose, tu vas devoir faire apparaître ceci.<br>D'un mouvement élégant, il fit apparaître un charkram rouge dans sa main.  
>-Qu'est ce que c'est ?<br>-Il s'agit de ton arme. Toi seul peux l'invoquer.  
>-Mais… je n'ai pas d'arme ! Et je n'aime pas me battre de toute façon.<br>-Chaque simili à forme humaine est unique. Il possède un pouvoir et une arme que lui seul peut utiliser. Ce que tu vois ici n'est qu'une vulgaire copie, une illusion.  
>Son interlocuteur émit un grognement pour indiquer qu'il avait comprit.<br>-Quant à ton dégoût pour le combat… eh bien je pense que cela te passeras, avec le temps. Pour l'instant invoque ton arme sous mes yeux.  
>Et le Supérieur laissa le néophyte s'exécuter, sans plus d'explications. Celui-ci se concentra, imaginant l'image qu'il avait vue dans sa main. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses deux bras ployèrent sous un poids soudainement apparu. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait une, mais deux armes ! Si son test s'achevait ainsi, il était sûr de l'avoir réussi.<br>-Tu es parvenu à invoquer tes nouvelles armes. Mais es-tu vraiment capable de t'en servir ? Saurais-tu les employer au maximum de leur utilité ?  
>-Ah ça… J'en sais rien. Il faudrait essayer un jour.<br>-Justement, je pense qu'il serrait une bonne idée que tu combattes Saix.  
>-De qui ? Moi ? Combattre Sa… quelque chose comme ça ? Mais c'est qui ?<br>L'apprenti de Xemnas fit deux pas en avant, toujours dissimulé sous sa capuche.  
>-Allez au centre de l'aire d'entraînement. Saix, par ce combat je vais également juger tes capacités ; tâche de ne pas décevoir tes longues heures d'entraînement en donnant trop pour quelqu'un qui n'en vaudrait pas la peine.<br>Il choisit de ne pas répondre et se dirigea vers le milieu de l'arène, suivit anxieusement par la recrue. Il se plaça exactement au centre et fit face à son adversaire.  
>-Je n'aime pas affronter quelqu'un dont je ne vois pas le visage, lança le jeune homme.<br>Saix se contenta de le fixer droit dans les yeux, ce qui ne manqua pas d'effrayer l'autre combattant.  
>''Des yeux jaunes… des cheveux bleus qui sortent de partout… J'ai comprit, j'ai atterrit dans une secte d'assassins ! J'aurais pu mieux tomber quand même…''<br>En outre, le fait que l'autre n'ai toujours pas fait apparaître son arme l'inquiétait. Si c'était une feinte ?  
>-Tu… tu n'invoque pas ton arme ?<br>-Face à toi, je n'en aurais pas besoin.  
>Le nouveau resta un long moment à le regarder avec des yeux pleins de détresse.<br>-Dites chef, vous êtes sûr que…  
>-Que le combat commence ! trancha Xemnas. »<p>

Avant que sont adversaire ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, Saix se pencha légèrement en arrière, et se mit à léviter à quelques centimètres du sol. Immédiatement, il se mit à tournoyer rapidement autour de la recrue, décrivant de grands cercles ; soudain il s'immobilisa, loin de son opposant, et attendit.  
>Celui-ci essayait d'abord de comprendre la tactique de Saix avant d'essayer quoi que ce soit. Après tout, même si le combat pouvait être perdu d'avance, il devait quand même éviter de tomber bêtement dans un piège. Il observa un moment le numéro VII qui ne bougeait pas ; soudain, ce dernier esquissa un mouvement pour inviter le nouveau à le rejoindre. Il choisit de ne pas répondre, le piège semblait trop évident. Perdant patience, Saix fit briller sa main d'une aura bleutée, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lancer un sort. A ce moment, son adversaire n'hésita plus, et utilisant la forme de ses armes, décida d'en lancer une. ''Après tout, ce n'est pas plus difficile que quand je jouais au frisbee sur la plage…''. D'un geste rapide et précis, il envoya le chakram qu'il tenait dans sa main droite ; il avait, de façon surprenante, bien visé, et son arme filait droit vers sa cible.<br>En une fraction de seconde, Saix fit disparaître l'aura bleue et, par un formidable saut, esquiva apparemment sans difficulté le projectile. Puis, le temps que son adversaire tente d'imaginer un autre mouvement, il fonça sur lui à une vitesse inimaginable. N'ayant d'autre possibilité, ce dernier utilisa l'arme qui lui restait comme bouclier de fortune. Le numéro VII, peu impressionné, s'en saisit et essaya de l'arracher violement.  
>''J'ai comprit ! Il tente de me désarmer, d'abord en me forçant à en lancer un, puis en me prenant l'autre ! Mais tu me connais mal, petit…''<br>Tirant de toutes ses forces de son côté, le nouveau força Saix à faire de même, puis d'un coup sec, il lâcha prise, déstabilisant son opposant. Esquivant d'une roulade, il invoqua l'arme qu'il avait lancée, et se retourna vivement pour envoyer un solide coup au numéro VII.  
>Prévoyant son mouvement, ce dernier utilisa le chakram qu'il tenait comme bouclier, et les adversaires se retrouvèrent dans la position inverse qu'ils avaient quelques secondes plus tôt. La position défensive n'étant pas au goût de Saix, il profita de l'attention de son opposant pour lui asséner un violent coup de pied dans les jambes. Ployant sous le coup, il parvint toutefois à effectuer une esquive pour s'éloigner du dangereux Lunaire.<br>La suite se passa très vite : la recrue profita elle aussi que l'attention de Saix était concentrée sur lui pour invoquer son second chakram que ce dernier tenait encore. Maintenant à bonne portée, avec ses deux armes et l'adversaire à mains nues, il croisa les bras pour enfin lui porter le coup de grâce.  
>« C'est fini pour toi ! hurla le nouveau avec rage »<br>Par un mouvement invisible à ses yeux, Saix se retrouva instantanément derrière lui.  
>« Non, pour toi c'est fini. »<br>Et d'un formidable coup de coude dans le dos, la recrue fut mise à terre, vaincue.  
>Avant de s'en aller, Saix se pencha vers le jeune simili.<br>« Tu as fait preuve d'intelligence, mais cependant ta tactique était grossière et évidente, cela ne pouvait marcher face à un adversaire de mon niveau »

Peu de temps après, Vexen rejoint la salle d'entraînement, suivit de Xigbar, qui apparemment n'avait aucune envie de venir.  
>« -Pourquoi est ce que l'on doit faire passer les tests dans l'ordre ? J'espérais que, parce que je rentre de mission, on m'aurait laissé me reposer un bon moment.<br>-Les besoins de l'Ordre sont au-delà de tes petits désirs personnels, siffla le numéro IV. Ne l'oublie pas. Si tu te considère comme plus important que l'Organisation elle-même, alors tu ne nous serviras plus à rien, et tu as de fortes chances de finir en reflet… ou pire.  
>-Du calme Vexen, je disais ça comme ça… Ne prends pas tout au premier degré, pas comme ce grognon de Xaldin… ou à peu près tout le monde ici… On a besoin de plus de gens qui savent bien rigoler !<br>-Fait moins de bruit, nous approchons.  
>-Oh je t'en prie. C'est pas un…<br>Un rapide sifflement lui ordonna de se taire. Maugréant, Xigbar ouvrit la porte pour découvrir la recrue qui s'était allongée contre le mur.  
>-Ben dis donc, ça paie les heures d'entraînement ! Le nouveau a l'air sérieusement amoché…<br>Ignorant ses remarques, Vexen s'approcha du blessé en sortant de sa poche une fiole verdâtre. Sa vue fit réagir ce dernier.  
>« -Quoi encore ? Après m'avoir assassiné, vous allez me donner une potion magique ? A moins que ce soit l'épreuve suivante ? Me faire boire un truc si dégoûtant que…<br>-Ne dis pas de sottises, coupa le Savant. Il s'agit d'une potion de ma composition. Elle te remettra d'aplomb en deux temps trois mouvements. Nous en avons beaucoup en réserve, mais il ne faut pas en abuser.  
>D'un geste simple il déboucha la fiole et la tendit ouverte vers le blessé. Résigné à son sort, il s'en saisit, la considéra un moment, puis but tout d'un coup. Puis il rendit rapidement la flasque vide.<br>-Ca a meilleur goût que je ne le croyais.  
>-Content d'entendre enfin quelqu'un qui ne fait pas l'enfant quand il faut le soigner, railla Vexen avec un regard appuyé sur le numéro II.<br>Un rapide coup d'œil sur ses nombreuses cicatrices confirma ces dires à la recrue. Ce membre devait facilement prendre des risques trop inconsidérés et sans réfléchir. Si c'était lui qui devait lui faire passer le prochain test, le nouveau avait toutes les raisons de s'inquiéter. Soudain, il se sentit largement guéri, ses blessures avaient cessé de le faire souffrir. Avec un regard incrédule, il s'adressa une dernière fois au Savant qui s'en allait.  
>-Hé, ça marche très bien ton truc ! Je me sens…<br>-Oui, je sais. Comme je te l'ai dit nous en avons une bonne réserve pour aujourd'hui, mais surtout sache que c'est uniquement pour des blessures superficielles, et qu'en abuser pourrait t'être préjudiciable. Très préjudiciable. »  
>Sur ce, il laissa les deux similis dans la pièce sombre.<br>Xigbar était encore en train de se creuser la tête alors que la recrue s'échauffait dans tout les sens, contente de ce rétablissement miraculeux.  
>« -Hem… Tu sais, j'ai pas spécialement envie de te faire faire un truc compliqué. En fait, pour tout te dire j'ai plus envie d'aller pioncer dans mon lit qu'autre chose. Alors bon… euh…<br>Soudain un éclair traversa son unique œil.  
>-Ah ! J'ai enfin une idée ! Ecoute bien le nouveau : met-toi de l'autre côté de la pièce.<br>Peu rassuré, celui-ci s'exécuta quand même. Une fois loin de portée, Xigbar fit apparaître d'un mouvement peu gracieux ses deux pistolets.  
>-Voilà ce qu'on va faire le nouveau ! Si tu survis à mes tirs pendant cinq minutes, t'as gagné ! Voilà, comme ça je ne m'ennuis pas et ils ne pourront pas dire que je n'ai rien fait.<br>-Pardon ? Mais…  
>-Cesse de dire ''mais'' ou de t'inquiéter : je sais bien viser, et je ne viserai pas ta tête. Enfin, j'essayerai… haha !<br>Sans plus attendre, le numéro II commença à le canarder de tirs violets. La grande distance qui les séparait permettait au nouveau d'esquiver sans trop de difficultés en faisant une grande roulade sur le côté. Au bout de douze tirs, Xigbar poussa un grand soupir exaspéré.  
>-T'es plus doué que je pensais… Bon, tant pis, je n'ai qu'à utiliser une autre méthode.<br>Ses bras entrèrent dans deux portails de ténèbres et disparurent. Avant que le jeune simili ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, deux nouveaux portails d'où émergeaient les pistolets apparurent justes à ses côtés, et avant qu'il ait pu tenter une esquive, ils firent feu, le percutant à la hauteur du torse.  
>-Bon, je crois que le test est fini… Tu peux passer à l'examinateur suivant ! lança Xigbar en posant une potion de Vexen non loin de la sortie. »<p>

« -Il reste combien de membres dans votre secte ?  
>-Nous sommes sept, et je suis le numéro III. A ceci près que tu as affronté le numéro VII avec le numéro I.<br>-Si je suis doué en calcul mental, ça veut dire qu'il me reste quatre épreuves…  
>-Tu as tout à fait compris. Le test que je souhaite te faire passer ne peut se dérouler ici. Suis-moi.<br>Sans se faire prier, la recrue obéit. Xaldin l'emmena à l'extérieur, en prenant bien soin de traverser le plus de zones de la citadelle dans le but de l'impressionner, de lui donner l'envie de vivre dans ce bâtiment. Puis, par un dédale d'étroits couloirs, ils arrivèrent sur une petite passerelle en verre qui dominait un vide impressionnant. Visiblement, la recrue ne se sentait pas à l'aise.  
>-Quel est cet endroit ?<br>-Nous l'appelons ''Passerelle du néant''. Nous pouvons y contempler la profondeur du vide sous le château. C'est également le seul moyen d'accéder à l'ascenseur qui permet de rejoindre le premier palier, tout en bas !  
>-Et pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici ?<br>-Pour que tu puisses me suivre jusqu'en bas.  
>-Pardon ?<br>-Je vais rejoindre le palier le plus bas. Suis-moi !  
>Sans plus d'indication, Xaldin posa un pied sur la rambarde, contempla un instant le vide, puis sans la moindre hésitation sauta par-dessus la passerelle et plongea.<br>La recrue, horrifiée, se précipita pour le voir. Mais il avait tout bonnement disparu. Le jeune simili resta un long moment à regarder le vide, sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il se savait pas ce qu'il était advenu du numéro III, et n'avait nullement envie de le vérifier en sautant lui aussi par-dessus la balustrade. Il se souvint alors que le maître du vent lui avait dit que cette plate forme conduisait à un ascenseur qui lui-même permettait d'accéder à la première plateforme, celle où le numéro III lui avait donné rendez-vous. Sans trop traîner, il rejoint l'ascenseur en espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à se repérer dans un labyrinthe. Heureusement, le chemin était en ligne droite, et lorsqu'il rejoint la grande plateforme, celle-ci descendit toute seule. Une fois tout en bas, il retrouva Xaldin qui l'attendait. Il le fixa un long moment avant de déclarer :  
>-Mon épreuve est terminée. Je vais t'emmener rejoindre Vexen, le numéro IV de notre Organisation. »<p>

« -Revoilà donc notre nouvelle recrue. Eh bien, te sens-tu prêt pour ton quatrième test ?  
>-Oui, si cela n'inclut pas que je me batte contre une araignée géante, ou une plante carnivore.<br>-Ne t'inquiète pas, quoique les autres mauvaises langues ont pu te dire, il n'y a rien de cela dans mon laboratoire. Ou du moins pas encore…  
>-Laboratoire ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?<br>-Oh rien, c'est une pièce très propre et toute blanche dans laquelle je range des tubes à essai, des alambics et des bocaux remplis de produits chimiques (tu sais ce que veux dire tout ce que je viens de citer j'espère ?). J'y passe le plus clair de mon temps, à essayer, contrairement à mes collègues, de résoudre les mystères du cœur. Si tu veux bien me suivre, et je te déconseille de désobéir, nous allons nous y rendre de ce pas.  
>-Votre épreuve sera dans votre laboratoire ?<br>-Qu'il est perspicace notre nouveau membre !  
>Le nouveau membre en question préféra ne pas répondre à ses sarcasmes depuis tout à l'heure. En effet, il était très fatigué, et se mettre son examinateur à dos n'était pas l'idée la plus intelligente. De plus, il se souvenait que c'était ce membre qui lui avait donné une potion revigorante, et même s'il ne voulait pas apparaître trop aimable, il voulait remercier le Savant d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et pour l'instant, la meilleure façon était de lui obéir… dans la mesure du possible.<br>Le laboratoire était parmi les pièces les plus en bas dans la citadelle –à croire que le Supérieur n'aimait pas trop les laboratoires. Mais c'était une pièce très spacieuse, bien éclairée, et où il régnait une température très chaude.  
>-C'est pour faciliter les réactions chimiques, enzymatiques, et… Mais à ton âge on doit déjà savoir ce genre de chose, non ? répondit Vexen lorsque la recrue lui en fit la remarque.<br>-A vrai dire… oui, mais je l'avais oublié.  
>-Hum… Mettons ça sur le compte de ta transformation en simili pour t'éviter de dire que tu étais un cancre à l'école, d'accord ?<br>-Euh… entendu.  
>Le Savant se dirigea vers un porte-manteau et ramena deux blouses parfaitement propres.<br>-Enfile ça, tu risques d'en avoir besoin.  
>-Je vais devoir faire une expérience tout seul ?<br>''Si j'avais su, j'aurais bien révisé avant d'essayer de me débarrasser de ces monstres'' regretta le jeune homme.  
>-Je croyais que ta métamorphose t'avais fait perdre tout esprit et connaissances scientifiques ! Je comptais t'utiliser comme assistant, mais si finalement tu te sens être un virtuose de l'éprouvette, je ne t'empêcherais pas de t'exprimer ! sourit Vexen.<br>-Tout compte fait, je préfèrerais vous assister.  
>-Sage décision, approuva le Savant. De toute façon, je ne t'aurai jamais laissé toucher à mes précieux produits. Tâche de t'en souvenir ! Si tu deviens membre de l'Organisation, sache que personne, même Xemnas, n'a le droit de se servir tout seul. Qui sait les catastrophe que ces malhabiles pourraient causer… Et ce n'est pas parce que les absent ont toujours tord que tu ne dois pas te sentir visé !<br>Le pauvre assistant ne pouvait qu'hocher la tête chaque fois que le numéro IV avait finit une phrase.  
>-Bien, l'expérience peut commencer. Tout d'abord, va me chercher un plateau veux-tu ? Nous allons disposer notre matériel dessus.<br>Ainsi, pendant près de deux heures, la recrue aida Vexen dans ses nombreuses expérimentations. Affecté aux plus basses besognes, c'est lui qui était chargé de vider et nettoyer les tubes sales (souvent remplis de matières innommables et écœurantes), disséquer des créatures qu'il n'avait jamais vu (tandis que le Savant griffonnait des notes à une vitesse inimaginable) et jeter les expériences complètements déchiquetées et inutilisable pour quoi que ce soit. Il dû également s'occuper de ranger tout les instruments de travail dans un ordre alphabétique, de taille, de poids… tandis que Vexen prenait une pause bien méritée. Tâches ô combien ingrates, mais si le test du numéro IV consistait à mesurer sa docilité, il ne pouvait pas être déçu… du moins pour ce coup là.  
>Enfin, quand le Savant lui demanda de ranger sa blouse, il ne pu s'empêcher d'exprimer son soulagement.<br>-Sache que la vie d'un véritable scientifique est, à mes yeux, beaucoup plus saine, heureuse, et loin des soucis que la vie d'un combattant ou d'un vulgaire pion. Tu as vu aujourd'hui combien elle pouvait être dure et injuste, pleine de déceptions et d'erreurs, mais je considère que ce ne sont que des détails à côté de ce que la science peut nous apporter. Ce n'est pas le fait d'être simili qui me rend supérieur aux autres créatures, c'est le fait de connaître, tout simplement. Si tu deviens membre de l'Ordre, tu pourras m'assister dans mes expériences, mais je suppose que tu préfèreras t'amuser à détruire plein de sans-cœurs, comme Xigbar.  
>Le regard dans le vague, il poussa un soupir.<br>-Je crois que le numéro V n'attend que toi pour commencer son test. Tu devrais y aller avant qu'il ne perde patience… »  
>Désignant nonchalamment la sortie, il reparti ensuite très vite vers un ordinateur où il commença à rentrer des données à une vitesse vertigineuse.<p>

« -Selon toi, qui est la première personne que tu dois craindre dans un groupe quelconque ?  
>Il était de retour dans la salle d'entraînement, qui était maintenant encore moins éclairée, ce qui avait paru impossible au nouveau simili un peu plus tôt.<br>''Un test de réflexion on dirait, pensa le jeune homme. Après ces épreuves physiques, je suppose qu'un peu de mental ne peut pas faire trop de mal.''  
>-Je dirais plutôt le meneur, après tout ses décisions ont beaucoup plus d'impact que les décisions d'un chacun.<br>Le colosse ferma les yeux quelques instants, le temps d'une réflexion. Puis…  
>-C'est une vision intéressante. Laisse-moi te proposer la mienne : dans un groupe, tu seras toujours en mesure d'influencer la voie des autres. S'ils te font confiance, tu peux les guider psychologiquement. S'ils t'aiment, tu influenceras grandement leurs actions. S'ils deviennent dangereux, tu peux tenter de les arrêter physiquement. Après tout, nous sommes tous aussi fragile les uns que les autres, et une vie est si facilement prise… Si les autres perdent le contrôle, tu peux agir directement. Mais… si c'est toi qui perds le contrôle de ta volonté, comment être sûr que les autres seront en mesure de t'arrêter ? Si plus rien ne peut te raisonner… si tes actions échappent à ton commandement, comment peux-tu gérer cette situation ? C'est pourquoi, je juge qu'avant d'être maître sur les autres, il faut savoir être maître sur soit même.<br>La recrue l'écoutait en silence. Il émanait du numéro V une telle force et une telle tranquillité lorsqu'il parlait que ses auditeurs l'écoutaient attentivement. De plus, son timbre grave et paisible appuyait bien ses propos.  
>-Notre condition de similis nous rend encore plus susceptibles de perdre le contrôle de notre élément, et de causer des dommages irréversibles. C'est pourquoi je te propose une façon d'éveiller tes pouvoirs.<br>-Vraiment ? Vous les connaissez ?  
>-Si tu tiens tant que ça à les découvrir, il faut que tu t'écoutes. Que tu te laisses imprégner par le néant. Le néant t'a donné vie, maintenant il faut que tu l'écoutes pour comprendre tes pouvoirs.<br>Devant le regard perplexe du nouveau né, il ajouta :  
>-En un mot : médite.<br>Le prétendant ferma les yeux et tenta de conserver une immobilité parfaite. Suivant son exemple, Lexaeus fit de même.  
>De longues minutes passèrent, mais rien ne se produisit autour de la nouvelle recrue, tandis que la terre se soulevait légèrement sous les pieds du colosse. Finalement, excédé, le jeune simili éclata.<br>-Je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer après tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, après toutes les épreuves que j'ai affronté pour me retrouver là ! Désolé, mais je ne me sens pas prêt pour cette méditation aujourd'hui !  
>-Cela ne fait rien, tu peux directement passer au sixième et dernier test. Zexion va bientôt arriver. »<br>Abattu, le jeune homme poussa un soupir tandis que Lexaeus disparaissait dans les ténèbres.  
>''Dommage… J'aurais juré avoir vu une flamme s'allumer dans ses mains''<p>

Lorsque le frêle numéro VI apparu dans la pièce sombre, la recrue passa un long moment à l'observer de haut en bas, incrédule.  
>« -Une règle de politesse essentielle dit que l'on doit toujours saluer lorsque quelqu'un arrive dans une pièce. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'un supérieur hiérarchique.<br>-Euh… bonjour.  
>-Je te retourne ton salut.<br>Avant que son interlocuteur ait pu élaborer une réponse, il ajouta :  
>-Ce test sera le dernier. Mais il sera sans nul doute le plus difficile auquel tu auras participé.<br>Toute l'attention était tournée sur Zexion, comme ce dernier l'espérait.  
>-Une question. Une seule, et nous en aurons fini avec toi.<br>L'unique œil visible du Conspirateur visa directement ceux de l'autre.  
>-Tu as aujourd'hui rencontré les sept membres qui constituent notre Organisation. Tu leur as tous parlé, et tu t'es sans doute fait une idée sur chacun d'eux.<br>L'autre acquiesça. Il n'aimait pas quand les choses traînaient en longueur, cela lui donnait de mauvais pressentiments…  
>-Maintenant nous allons jouer à un jeu. Si tu pouvais donner la mort à l'un des membres rien qu'en prononçant son nom, qui serait-il ?<br>Il en resta bouche bée. Un test psychologique ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Reprenant ses esprits, il tenta de réfléchir comment ses différentes réponses pouvaient être interprétées… Une des premières réponses qui lui vint fut de ne tuer personne, mais…  
>-J'ai oublié de préciser une autre règle du jeu : si tu décide de ne donner la mort à personne, alors c'est toi qui mourra. Tuer, ou être tué… voilà la seule règle à respecter.<br>Se précipiter et donner une réponse trop hâtive ne pouvait que lui porter malheur… Analyser le problème dans l'autre sens pouvait être une bonne idée, ou alors interpréter les sept différentes réponses…  
>Finalement, il sourit, et regardant Zexion droit dans les yeux, il répondit :<br>-Si une personne dans l'Ordre doit mourir, il faut que ce soit… vous. Bien souvent, ce sont les personnes dont on se méfie le moins qui sont les plus dangereuses. De plus, si vous me proposiez d'imaginer de tuer des personnes, jusqu'où êtes-vous capable d'aller ? Qui sait là où vous vous arrêteriez ? Vous apparaissez comme un membre dangereux de l'Organisation, si vous considérez les autres comme de vulgaires jouets.  
>-Tu choisis donc le numéro VI de l'Ordre ?<br>Une grande inspiration.  
>-Oui, je choisis de tuer le numéro VI.<br>-Qu'il en soit ainsi !  
>D'un geste empreint de précision, il dessina un signe dans l'air, et aussitôt des flammes verdâtres entourèrent Zexion, et ce dernier disparu, entièrement consommé par le feu.<br>La recrue resta un long moment à regarder là où il avait disparu, avant de déclarer à haute voix :  
>-Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu beaucoup de choses complètement dingues. J'ai d'abord vu une ville fantôme, puis un immense château blanc flottant au milieu de nulle part. J'ai vu des individus faire des choses incroyables que je n'aurai jamais pu croire possible. Alors si j'ai une leçon à retenir d'aujourd'hui, c'est bien celle-ci : dans ce monde, je ne dois pas me fier aux apparences ! Il est facile de tromper les yeux de quelqu'un ! Surtout quand on montre un truc pour la première fois ! Je ne crois pas réellement que tu ais disparu ! Si je me retrouve à parler dans le vide comme si j'étais fou, eh bien tant pis ! Si tu es là et que tu m'épie, sache que j'ai de très grands doutes sur ta disparition surprise ! Bon, maintenant j'en ai ma claque, tu pourras dire aux autres que je suis allé me balader dans les couloirs. De toute façon, vous n'aurez sans doute aucun mal à me retrouver ! C'est bon c'est retenu ? »<p>

Les sept membres de l'Organisation s'étaient réunis au cœur de la citadelle, sur le balcon qui donnait sur un gigantesque hall vide avec une simple plateforme bleue sur laquelle se tenait bien droit le simili qu'ils avaient testé des heures entières. Le Supérieur s'approcha, et d'une voix forte s'adressa aussi bien à celui qui était en bas qu'à ceux qui se tenaient à ses côtés.  
>« -Aujourd'hui, nous avons découvert dans notre monde un simili, un de nos frères, égaré. Il semblait très prometteur, c'est pourquoi nous avons voulu lui donner une chance d'intégrer notre Ordre. Chacun de nous a mis à l'épreuve ce qu'il considérait comme être les qualités primordiales d'un membre de l'Organisation. Ainsi, à travers les tests que tu as passés aujourd'hui, tu nous as révélé tes qualités, mais aussi tes défauts. A présent, membres de l'Ordre des VII, révélons ce que nous pensons de lui !<br>Tous se rapprochèrent de la balustrade, et Xemnas reprit son discours.  
>-Nous commencerons par le numéro II, l'Archer !<br>Quelque peu surpris, Xigbar se ressaisit, puis se penchant dangereusement au dessus de la rambarde :  
>-C'était pas trop mal petit. Je pensais que tu te ferais avoir du premier coup. Mais malheureusement nul n'est parfait, aussi tu as baissé ta garde et tu t'es fait avoir.<br>Devant l'air interrogateur de ses camarades, il ajouta :  
>-C'était… heu… pour tester ta vigilance, et ton esprit d'initiative. Savoir si tu savais réagir dans les situations dangereuses, et tout… Bah, je crois qu'effectivement c'est tout pour moi. Tu n'as pas réussi mon test.<br>Il allait reculer, mais il se ravisa et conclu en disant.  
>-J'espère que tu t'en es mieux sorti pour les autres tests ! Je suis sûr que t'as les capacités pour le faire !<br>Le regard énervé de Vexen le fit se ranger très loin en arrière.  
>Xaldin se dressa, son imposante figure dominant presque tout le monde.<br>-Je voulais voir si tu avais la capacité de faire confiance en tes supérieurs. Au cours d'une mission, la survie d'un groupe, donc la survie de l'Organisation, ne peut se faire que si tout les membres se font confiance, et ne partent pas chacun de leur côté. Si un membre disparaît, alors il se peut que tu les autres ne survivent pas.  
>Il transperça de son regard le néophyte.<br>-Tu aurais dû me suivre. J'avais fait le grand saut avant toi, tu devais bien te douter que je n'allais pas me tuer sous tes yeux. Mais tu as préféré partir de ton côté, pensant que c'était plus prudent. Je t'ai attendu pendant quinze minutes. Quinze minutes pendant lesquelles j'aurais risqué gros en mission sur le terrain. C'est pourquoi je juge que tu n'es pas apte à intégrer notre Organisation.  
>Il recula d'un pas rapide. Puis Vexen s'approcha à son tour.<br>-Pour ma part, je pense qu'il n'est rien de plus important que le respect des aînés, et surtout des supérieurs. En te rabaissant à me servir d'assistant de laboratoire, tu m'as prouvé que tu pouvais accepter les décisions et les choix de tes supérieurs sans pour autant les approuver. Si j'ai fait autant de petits caprices, c'était pour essayer de voir tes limites.  
>Chose rare, le numéro IV sourit de façon bienveillante à un néophyte.<br>-J'ai été très impressionné, je dois admettre. Tu m'as pleinement satisfait, même si tu n'auras plus ce genre de comportement à l'avenir. Je sais de quoi tu es capable. Bravo, je te juge digne d'entrer dans l'Ordre.  
>Il céda sa place à Lexaeus, qui se racla la gorge avant de déclarer :<br>-Comme je te l'ai dit, je considère que la maîtrise de soi, surtout lorsqu'on est simili, est importante, et ce dès sa naissance et en n'importe quelle circonstance. Comme tu peux t'en douter, tu m'as déçu. Tu y étais presque arrivé pourtant, mais tu as cédé. Et je pense qu'il n'y a pas pire échec que l'abandon. Alors pour ma part, je ne suis pas d'accord pour que tu rentres dans l'Organisation.  
>Le jeune homme avala de travers. Cela faisait déjà trois vetos… sur quatre. S'il n'assurait pas les deux restants, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Et on ne pouvait rien savoir du test psychologique de Zexion, et le combat contre Saix ne l'avait pas mis en valeur…<br>Le Conspirateur s'approcha, et l'air dans le vague annonça :  
>-Ce qui fait la valeur d'un simili, ce n'est pas le fait qu'il maîtrise son élément, ou qu'il soit d'une force incroyable, mais le fait de savoir utiliser son cerveau. A propos de mon épreuve, si tu avais choisi notre chef, je t'aurai éliminé sans hésiter, car cela aurait signifié que tu désires la perte de notre Organisation. Tu aurais aussi pu choisir quelqu'un qui t'aurait fait du mal, ou sur qui tu voudrais exercer une quelconque vengeance. Mais cela t'aurais fait passer pour quelqu'un d'assez ordinaire. Cependant ton choix était très judicieux, car il m'a prouvé que d'abord tu n'es pas embarrassé de honte à dire ce que tu pensais, et ensuite que tu pouvais faire preuve d'une judicieuse réflexion. C'est pourquoi je m'annonce très favorable à ton entrée dans l'Ordre.<br>Sans rien ajouter, il céda sa place au Supérieur, tandis que le jeune simili poussait un soupir de soulagement.  
>Fixant durement le nouveau, il attendit un peu avant de commencer.<br>-Tu m'as prouvé que tu possédais un talent certain pour l'invocation de tes armes. Quant à ton combat…  
>Le jeune simili pâlit. Il allait se faire taper sur les doigts, il le sentait venir…<br>-Le numéro VII était plus fort que toi. C'était évident. Sa victoire est-elle surprenante ?  
>L'autre baissa honteusement la tête.<br>-Tu savais que tu allais perdre. Mais tu as quand même engagé le combat. Tu n'as pas reculé en me suppliant de ne pas combattre. Pourquoi as-tu commis une telle folie ?  
>Lentement, il releva la tête, tentant d'élaborer une réponse. Mais Xemnas décida de répondre à sa place.<br>-C'est parce tu savais que tu n'avais pas le choix. Tu t'es résigné à ton destin, tu as préféré essayer de survivre par tes propres moyens plutôt que d'affronter ma colère si tu avais choisi de ne pas combattre.  
>Il prit une grande inspiration.<br>-C'est cela le plus important à mes yeux pour tout membre de l'Organisation : avoir l'instinct de survivre, vouloir à tout prix utiliser ses propres ressources plutôt que de soumettre et laisser la mort nous envahir. Et je dois dire que j'ai été surpris. Très surpris de constater chez un simili aussi errant que toi, sans repères, cette indéfectible volonté. C'est ainsi, qu'en tant que Supérieur de l'Organisation, je considère que tu es des plus dignes à faire partie de l'Organisation.  
>Le jeune homme sourit. Cela voulait dire que…<br>-Ainsi, sur les six épreuves que tu as passées aujourd'hui, tu en as réussi trois avec brio, et avec l'assentiment des membres les plus importants de l'Ordre. Tu mérites donc d'être désormais un membre de l'Ordre des VII.  
>Un à un, tous empruntèrent un passage de ténèbres, entraînant du même coup la recrue.<p>

Les huit membres qui composaient désormais l'Ordre étaient réunis sur l'autel du Néant, en cercle. Le tout dernier membre trônait au milieu, devant le Supérieur.  
>« -Membre numéro VIII, te souviens-tu de ton ancienne vie ?<br>Il marqua un instant d'hésitation avant de dire  
>-Non. Seulement de mon nom.<br>-Et quel était-il ?  
>-Ael.<br>D'un mouvement majestueux, Xemnas fit apparaître les trois lettres, puis les fit tournoyer autour de leur propriétaire avant de faire soudainement apparaître un X parmi elles.  
>-Ainsi, tu seras désormais connu sous le nom d'Axel, membre numéro VIII de l'Ordre des VIII. Puisses-tu servir fidèlement l'Ordre.<br>Les membres allaient s'en aller, mais d'un geste le Supérieur les retint.  
>-Un membre de notre Organisation travaille depuis de longs mois à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, en tant qu'apprenti. Mais maintenant, il possède une puissance comparable à la mienne. Je souhaiterais que vous saluiez tous Saix, numéro VII de l'Ordre, que j'ai désigné comme successeur. Désormais ses décisions ont autant d'importance que les miennes, car il est empreint de l'esprit des chefs. Désormais vous lui devrez autant de révérence qu'à moi, car il est devenu aussi puissant que le chef de l'Organisation. Saluons le nouveau vice-supérieur !<br>Les sept similis qui composaient l'assemblée s'inclinèrent devant un Saix impassible, qui souleva sa capuche, dévoilant ses longs cheveux bleus.  
>-Vous pouvez maintenant partir.<br>Axel jeta un coup d'œil vers Zexion. Celui-ci sourit et lui murmura :  
>-Tu fais désormais partie de l'Organisation. C'est bon c'est retenu ? »<p> 


	5. L'entraînement d'Axel 1

_Plusieurs mois après sa fondation, l'Organisation n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de récupérer leur cœur. Certains membres même commençaient à douter de l'utilité de ce but, et poursuivaient leurs objectifs personnels de leur côté, tout en continuant à œuvrer pour l'Ordre. Ni le livre de Zexion, ni les recherches approfondies de Vexen ne leur apportaient de réponse correcte et satisfaisante. C'est pourquoi les membres effectuaient régulièrement des missions d'exploration, dans l'espoir de découvrir un monde qui leur apporterait la réponse. __C'est également durant cette période que les relations entre les membres prenaient de plus en plus d'importance : maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus "les six fondateurs" réunis par la science, des tensions, mais aussi des liens fraternels, commençaient à se nouer entre eux, et encore plus lorsque les nouveaux membres arrivèrent. On peut notamment citer le cas de l'étrange amitié qui petit à petit se tissait entre les numéro VII et VIII... _

* * *

><p>Un jour comme les autres à la ville qui ne fut jamais. Ou une nuit, sachant qu'on ne pouvait faire la différence entre les deux. Dans ce monde où la pluie succède aux averses et les averses au silence de mort, et que les habitants de la vaste citadelle immaculée devaient sans cesse surveiller, de crainte qu'un envahisseur ne cause leur destruction. Au sommet de ce château, Zexion montait interminablement les marches qui le conduisait à son chef, qui, lui, contemplait inlassablement les profondeurs de son monde. Le numéro VI aurait tout simplement pu utiliser un passage de ténèbres pour s'y rendre, mais le maître des lieux avait exigé de ses lieutenants qu'ils s'apparaissent pas sans prévenir dans son dos. Ce que Zexion comprenait tout à fait. Dès qu'il atteignit le point le plus élevé, il resta un moment impassible, attendant un mouvement de son supérieur.<p>

"-Numéro VI... Sont-ils de retour ?

-Je crains que non, Supérieur. Souhaitez-vous vraiment mettre en place votre plan ?

Un simple hochement de la tête de Xemnas suffisait à Zexion de savoir qu'il ne fallait pas chercher à en savoir plus.

-Dois-je donc prévenir le principal intéressé ?

-En effet.

-Avant de partir, je souhaiterais savoir quelque chose, grand maître du Néant.

Le ton faussement flatteur qu'il avait prit faisait désormais presque parti du protocole entre le premier et le dernier des fondateurs. Xemnas savait à quel point Zexion aimait faire de faux compliments, et Zexion savait à quel point Xemnas aimait recevoir des flatteries, même si elles sonnaient faux.

-As-tu une idée de la façon dont nous nous y prendrons pour récupérer nos cœurs ?

Le regard du numéro I se plongea dans le vide.

-Cela ne saurait tarder. Plus nous amassons de connaissances sur les mondes qui composent notre univers, et plus le jour de notre cadeau approche.

-Je vois... C'était tout ce que je voulais savoir. Au revoir, Supérieur."

Et d'un pas indolent mais décidé il descendit vers leur salle commune, laissant Xemnas à ses contemplations.

Une fois arrivé dans le splendide salon immaculé, Zexion passa sans le regarder le grand mur qui faisait face à une baie vitrée, et sur lequel était gravé les lettres immortelles qui annonçaient :

"LES CINQ PRINCIPES DE L'ORGANISATION"

Le conspirateur les avait lu tant et tant de fois qu'il les connaissait désormais par cœur.

"Voici les cinq principes des Similis. Tout membre de l'Ordre des VIII ne les respectant pas sera dès lors considéré comme un traître et sera irrémédiablement et impitoyablement expulsé, traqué, et éliminé. De même, il va de soit que tout membre aidant de quelque manière que ce soit un membre considéré comme un traître en deviendra un à son tour et subira le même sort.

1- Tout simili humain étant recueilli par l'Ordre des VIII se voit en faire immédiatement partie. Il n'a pas le droit de la quitter, ou de créer son propre groupe.

2- Tout nouveau membre de l'Organisation doit respect, confiance, et obéissance à tout membre arrivé avant lui, quel que soit son degré de puissance.

3- L'Organisation VIII est un groupe secret, par conséquent ses membres n'ont pas le droit de révéler ses secrets, l'identité de ses membres et leur localisation à tout être vivant non-simili qui soit en mesure de comprendre.

4- Un membre de l'Ordre des VIII n'a aucunement le droit de voler ou de tuer un autre membre de l'Organisation, sauf s'il s'agit d'un ordre d'un supérieur hiérarchique.

5- A chaque nouveau membre se voit attribué un membre plus ancien qui lui fera office de mentor pendant une durée déterminée par l'aptitude du nouveau membre. L'élève doit jurer fidélité à son mentor le temps de cette période, et également d'accepter tout les traitements que son maître pourra lui infliger, tandis que le mentor doit jurer sur sa vie de protéger son disciple quel que soient les dangers.

Que le Néant soit avec nous "

Xemnas avait décidé d'instaurer ces règles pour offrir aux nouveaux membres un cadre hiérarchisé et ayant un semblant d'organisation. Établir des lois était, selon le Supérieur, le premier pas à faire. D'autant plus qu'il lui avait paru urgent de les mettre en place après l'arrivée du turbulent numéro VIII. Certes, les précédents membres n'avaient jamais de quelque manière que ce soit enfreint les règles avant qu'elles ne soient dictées, mais si d'autres perturbateurs venaient à rejoindre l'Ordre, il valait mieux qu'ils sachent la conduite à tenir.

Zexion, perdu dans ses pensées, se dirigea machinalement vers Xaldin, occupé à lire sur un confortable fauteuil.

"-Tu me cherchais, Zexion ?

-Effectivement. Te souviens-tu de notre conversation d'il y a trois jours, avec Xemnas ?

Tout en poursuivant sa lecture, la Lance acquiesça.

-Notre bien aimé chef voudrait la mettre en pratique, dès le retour de mission des autres membres.

Comprenant qu'ils allaient avoir vite besoin de lui, Xaldin prit une mine résignée avant de fermer son livre et de regarder Zexion dans les yeux.

-Bien sûr, tu es encore en droit de refuser, lança le numéro VI. Une telle tâche n'est pas aisée, et je comprendrais que tu mettes ton veto.

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça : les arguments de Xemnas se tiennent. J'attendais juste que tu me dises où se trouvent les membres de retour de mission.

-Ah ! Excuse-moi, j'avais autre chose en tête.

Il prit une grande inspiration, se concentra un moment, et annonça :

-Ils ne sont pas encore rentrés. Je sens Vexen dans son laboratoire, sans doute à expérimenter un sans-cœur au vu de l'odeur de ténèbres proche de lui. Lexaeus est dans la salle d'entraînement... avec Saix. Ils doivent probablement faire un duel amical.

-Donc Xigbar et Axel se sont pas rentrés, répéta Xaldin.

Il se mit à rechercher la page de son livre, quand Zexion le retint.

-Souhaites-tu que je te cherche une mission à faire pour demain ? Cela vous occupera un peu.

-Je t'en serais reconnaissant.

Machinalement le Conspirateur fit apparaître son atlas et commença à le consulter, quand un éclair lui traversa les yeux.

-Quel précision ! Je crois qu'ils viennent de se téléporter directement dans l'entrée, sans faire la patrouille préalable.

-Xigbar a horreur de ces tours de garde, je ne suis pas surpris qu'il entraîne Axel à le faire aussi...

-Il y a fort à parier qu'ils vont tout d'abord venir ici pour se reposer. Asseyons nous pour les accueillir avec notre bonne nouvelle.

Effectivement, peu de temps plus tard la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer les deux similis.

-Ah, enfin de la civilisation ! s'exclama Xigbar en s'affalant de travers sur un fauteuil. Vous allez pouvoir expliquer à ce novice que mes méthodes d'entraînement ne sont pas douteuses !

-Méthode d'entraînement ? Tu m'as fait entrer par effraction dans une épicerie pour te ramener une bouteille de rhum !

-Mais c'était pour fortifier ton agilité ! Quand on est maigre comme toi faut bien servir à quelque chose ! Et puis tu t'es trompé de bouteille.

Il se retourna vers Xaldin comme s'il présentait un soudain intérêt et ajouta :

-Note qu'il me faut acheter un petit carnet pour le nouveau. Comme ça il pourra noter sur un petit bout de papier la bouteille que je lui demande de me prendre, et...

-Je crois que Xemnas a une demande importante à vous faire, coupa le numéro III.

-Qu'est ce qu'il nous veut ? demanda Axel

Le pauvre jeune homme était trop fatigué par ses journées pour faire des sarcasmes, et n'attendait qu'une chose : son lit. Xigbar aussi n'attendait que ça. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

-Ah, je crois savoir pourquoi ! annonça le borgne d'un air goguenard.

-Très bien, comme ça nous allons aller le voir, commença Xaldin en se levant.

-Quoi ? Faut monter tout ces escaliers pour ça ? Il ne pourrait pas descendre lui-même Xemnas ? Après tout il est seul et nous sommes trois.

-Oui, seulement c'est lui le chef de l'Organisation. Allons, si tu t'endors sur ce fauteuil je ne pense pas que tu auras une mission agréable de sitôt !

-Eh ! Attendez une minute : je viens de trouver un surnom à notre chef bien aimé ! Je vais l'appeler : le fait-néant !"

Fort de sa plaisanterie, il parti dans un rire énorme, tandis que les autres soupiraient et commençaient à quitter la pièce. Cependant, son fou rire le déséquilibra de son fauteuil et il tomba par terre. Grommelant, il rattrapa ses compagnons à contrecœur.

Il ne fallu que peu de temps à Xigbar, Xaldin et Axel pour se présenter devant le Supérieur (Zexion les avait en effet laissé quelques minutes plus tôt pour aller demander à Vexen de se débarrasser des sans-cœurs, car il ne pouvait faire trois pas sans être gêné par leur odeur nauséabonde). D'un geste empreint de majesté, Xemnas désigna Axel.

"-Numéro VIII, cela fait maintenant presque un mois que tu as rejoint nos rangs. Penses-tu avoir beaucoup progressé depuis, juges-tu que tes capacités se soient suffisamment éveillées ?

-Je... Je pense que non. J'aimerais travailler plus, et faire d'avantage d'exercices dont je comprenne le but. Un travail plus cadré en somme.

-Et toi, numéro II, mentor du numéro VIII, est-ce que tu juges avoir fait progressé comme il se doit ton apprenti ?

-Bah, je sais pas trop à quel rythme on avance généralement, mais je trouve que mes exercices sont tout fait appropriés !

-Sachez que notre Ordre ne peut se permettre de tels retards dans l'apprentissage de ses membres. Moi, je juge que le numéro VIII pourrait faire mieux. Beaucoup mieux. C'est pourquoi, si je vous ai convoqué ici, c'est pour vous annoncer ma décision de destituer au numéro II sont rôle de mentor, et pour placer le numéro VIII sous l'apprentissage du numéro III ici présent !

Les deux principaux intéressés se retournèrent vers Xaldin avec un air de trahison pour Xigbar, et un air de soulagement mêlé d'appréhension pour Axel. La Lance se contenta de les regarder sans changer d'expression.

-Mais je croyais que tu voulais nous convoquer pour parler de l'organisation des chambres ! s'énerva Xigbar. Depuis le temps que je te demande de nous laisser la réaménager comme on le veux je...

-Silence, numéro II ! Ce sujet n'a absolument pas sa place ici. Puisque vous semblez si attaché à votre foyer, vous resterez cinq jours dans ce monde pour y effectuer des patrouilles dans la ville ! Quant à vous, numéro III, puissiez vous rattraper le retard, et élever votre apprenti au mieux de ses capacités le plus vite possible. J'ai dit."

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'Axel dormait paisiblement dans son lit, un étrange bruit le fit ouvrir un œil, puis il sursauta dans son divan : Xaldin se tenait droit, juste devant lui, l'air très désapprobateur. Avant que le jeune homme eut pu dire quoi que ce soit, le numéro III commença :

"-Il est huit heure du matin, et je sais bien que Xigbar ne se lève qu'à dix heures lorsqu'il est matinal, mais maintenant il va falloir se bouger un peu si tu ne souhaites pas servir de chair à canon dans l'Organisation. Et, bien que l'envie me prenne de te donner comme première mission de ranger ta chambre, tu vas te préparer et me rejoindre dans la salle commune : aujourd'hui nous ferons une petite mission pour me permettre d'évaluer ton niveau. Je vais essayer de trouver un autre membre pour nous accompagner, histoire de te montrer comme doivent agir les membres _consciencieux_ de l'Ordre.

Il avait tellement appuyé sa dernière phrase que la critique du numéro II était évidente. Et sans autre forme de procès, Xaldin quitta la chambre d'Axel par la porte grande ouverte.

"Bizarre, j'aurais pourtant juré l'avoir fermé à clef hier soir... Tant pis"

Une fois correctement appareillé, le numéro VIII constata que les seuls membres présents dans la salle commune étaient Xaldin et Saix. S'il avait jugé la veille qu'être débarrassé de Xigbar était un soulagement, il trouvait que maintenant cela s'apparentait plus à de la torture... Il avait encore sur le coeur son échec à l'épreuve initiale de Xaldin, et ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis, sauf pour les politesses basiques. Quant à Saix, c'était plutôt lui qui n'avait pas beaucoup parlé à Axel depuis leur première rencontre. Le jeune homme avait déjà essayé de lancer la conversation, mais le numéro VII n'était pas des plus enclins à les continuer... Ainsi, faire une mission avec ces deux là semblait être une véritable épreuve de force. Une fois la porte du salon refermée derrière lui, il se sentait comme un accusé dans un procès.

-Te voilà enfin, Axel. Comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué, ce sera Saix qui nous accompagnera dans cette mission. Nous allons nous rendre dans un monde apparemment tranquille, où nous allons nous détendre un peu : cette mission sera simplissime.

-Je l'espère..."

Sans plus d'explication, Xaldin créa un passage de ténèbres, ses deux compagnons s'y engouffrèrent, vite suivis par la Lance.

"-Eh bien, c'est pas le genre d'endroit où j'aimerais passer mes vacances !

Cette remarque lancée par Axel provoqua le soupir exaspéré de Saix. Il désapprouvait ce comportement, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui donner raison : ce monde était des moins accueillants. Pourtant, les trois similis étaient arrivés au bord d'un plage de galets... couverte de cendres, sous un ciel tout aussi gris. Après une rapide inspection, ils virent qu'ils étaient proches d'une grande plaine sans herbe, et où on apercevait ce qui semblait être une ville plus loin.

-Ces bâtiment ont l'air assez anciens, remarqua Xaldin. Vu d'ici, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont fait de brique et de ciment brut, avec un toit plat.

-Penses-tu qu'il y ai des habitants ? demanda Saix

-Peu probable. Une ville maritime comme celle ci doit normalement déborder d'activités sur le port, or je ne vois même pas un bateau. Soit les habitants vivent la nuit, soit ils sont barricadés chez eux, soit il n'y a personne. Et je penche plus pour la dernière option, au vu de ce paysage désastreux. Ils ont dû fuir, ou alors n'en ont pas eu le temps, ajouta t-il d'un air sinistre.

-Allons voir ça de plus près, commanda le septième en entamant sa marche.

Xaldin le talonna, bientôt suivit par Axel, qui fixait intensément un élément du paysage.

-Dites, c'est quoi cette grande montagne derrière le village ? On dirait qu'elle a été percée.

-Ah, ça ? Probablement un cratère de volcan.

-Un... un volcan ?

-Il n'y en avait pas dans ton monde ?

-Euh... à vrai dire j'en ai plus entendu parler. Mais que fait-il là ?

-Ai-je besoin de te dire que c'est probablement la cause de ce paysage désastreux ?

La Rafale réfléchit un bon moment, tout en ne quittant pas le mont des yeux.

-Mais, vous ne croyez pas qu'il va se réveiller ?

-C'est peu probable : généralement il n'y a qu'une seule grosse éruption, et au vu de ce qui nous entoure, il y a fort à parier que cette grosse éruption s'est déjà produite.

-Et si le paysage avait toujours été comme ça ?

La Lance se retourna d'un bloc.

-Si des éruptions aussi violentes étaient fréquentes, alors les habitants locaux y seraient habitués, et continueraient leurs activités ! Un membre de l'Organisation doit également savoir utiliser son cerveau, et non celui des autres ! Si tu veux rentrer à la base, il faut le dire tout de suite : ce que tu passes dix heures à essayer d'assimiler en théorie, tu mets une heure seulement à le comprendre par la pratique sur le terrain ! Si tu préfères travailler la théorie, il n'y a pas de soucis : je te ferai t'entraîner de cinq heures du matin jusqu'à onze heures du soir ! Mais si tu fais une mission complète, tu prend au moins deux jours d'avance !

Le pauvre Axel ne pouvait que baisser la tête à ces reproches. Xaldin lui laissa quelques secondes de réflexion, pendant lesquelles le numéro VIII prenait une décision. Soudain il releva énergiquement la tête et prit un air décidé.

-Je ne vous décevrai pas, et je vais vous montrer qu'en un mois, j'ai quand même apprit pas mal de choses ! Je vais passer devant, et prendre les décisions qui s'imposeront au fil des évènements !

Le numéro III sourit avant de lui annoncer :

-Très bien. Mais encore faut-il pour cela que tu rattrapes Saix, qui a prit une sacré avance sur nous depuis tout à l'heure."

Effectivement, Saix avait avancé d'une bonne centaine de mètres en quelques temps. Immédiatement, Axel se mit à le courser. Il allait l'appeler pour lui demander de ralentir, mais il se souvint qu'il devait éviter de se faire remarquer, si des êtres intelligents étaient encore quelque part dans ce monde. C'est donc très discrètement qu'il couru se mettre au niveau du Lunaire, avant de lui lancer :

"-C'est pas très aimable de partir sans nous. Tu n'avais pas remarqué qu'on s'était arrêté ?

-Pas du tout, mais j'ai jugé utile de continuer quand même, pour ouvrir la voie, et détecter les potentiels habitants.

Il continuait de marcher tout en parlant, comme si son interlocuteur n'était pas digne d'intérêt. Le numéro VII ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et d'ajouter :

-T'es très concentré sur tes missions, n'est ce pas ? Tu devrais décompresser un peu, je vais passer devant.

-Il n'est pas question que je laisse un apprenti prendre le commandement d'une mission, fût-elle de moindre importance !

-Mais... ce serait pour m'entraîner justement ! Si tu me laisses au second plan, qu'est ce que j'apprendrais aujourd'hui ? Rien ! Pour apprendre il faut que je...

-Tes arguments ne tiennent pas : tu as d'autant plus de chances de faire échouer la mission. Et une mission échouée, c'est une chance en moins d'atteindre notre but.

-Il me faut travailler ! Je dois rattraper mon retard et...

De loin, Xaldin les observait en riant intérieurement. Les deux similis ne se rendaient pas compte qu'on entendait leur dispute à plusieurs centaines de mètres à la ronde... Pas très discrets, comme membres de l'Organisation. Heureusement qu'il avait demandé à Zexion de lui choisir un monde tranquille.

-Axel, tu commences sérieusement à entraver le bon fonctionnement de la mission ! Si tu continues ainsi, je serais contraint de te renvoyer à la citadelle !

-Et moi je décide de prendre le commandement de cette mission !

-Tu n'en as pas le droit, tu n'es qu'un apprenti !

-Un apprenti qui possède déjà son arme, son élément et son rang dans l'Organisation ! Je...

-Avez-vous remarqué que vous venez de dépasser l'entrée du village ? remarqua le numéro III.

-Je... hum, excuse ma distraction, Xaldin, toussa Saix. Bien, voyons voir si nous pouvons trouver quelque chose d'intéressant dans ces ruines. Bien entendu, inutile de vous appeler à la plus grande discrétion, tout les deux."

Le cortège remontait l'artère principale de la ville, sur une route grossièrement pavée, avec de profondes traces de roues. Autour d'eux, ils ne rencontraient que des masures sans portes, et dont le contenu était soit sérieusement abimé, soit renversé aux quatre coins des pièces. Nulle trace de créatures encore vivantes, nulle trace d'activité récente. Les trois membres de l'Ordre allaient un peu au hasard des rues, car n'ayant pas de plan, ils s'étaient vite perdus. Au bout d'un long moment, ils finirent tout de même par aboutir à une place assez spacieuse où de nombreux objets brûlés traînaient. De magnifiques mosaïques et peintures ornaient les murs, du moins ceux qui n'étaient pas couverts de cendres.

"-Il faut reconnaître que les habitants locaux étaient de bons artistes, remarqua Xaldin en examinant un nature morte aux fruits. Il y a fort à parier que nous nous trouvons sur l'ancien marché. Nous sommes sans doute au centre de la ville, ou proche d'une porte importante.

-En effet, c'est plus pratique d'avoir le marché non loin d'une porte donnant sur l'extérieur ou le port, ainsi les marchants ont moins de chemin à faire pour vendre leur production, proposa Axel.

La Lance acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il commença à s'approcher d'un grand bâtiment aux solides portes défoncées.

-Je crois qu'il serait intéressant de visiter cette bâtisse, recommanda t-il à ses coéquipiers.

-J'y vais tout de suite ! calma Axel

-Non, retint Saix, tu risques de provoquer une catastrophe et...

Ainsi, les deux derniers membres s'engouffrèrent en même temps et dans le plus grand désordre à l'intérieur de ce qui ressemblait à une grande halle : de grandes colonnes soutenaient un toit qui n'existait plus, et on y retrouvait encore de nombreux débris, dont des sacs de nourriture.

-C'est donc là qu'ils devaient stocker leurs réserves, supposa Axel...

-Je pense que cet endroit devait aussi servir de tribunal, ajouta Saix.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?

Le septième désigna des estrades construites dans la pierre, et surplombant toute la vaste pièce.

-Ou alors ils utilisaient cet endroit pour faire des débats publics, reprit-il.

-Eh oui, si ça se trouve les savants locaux venaient y faire leurs petites démonstrations. Peut-être y a t-il encore leurs tableaux de note quelque part là haut...

Saix fut prit d'une illumination.

-Attends... peut-être que l'un d'eux a découvert la façon dont on peut donner un cœur à quelqu'un ! Il nous faut inspecter ces estrades !

Et sans rien ajouter il s'avança vers une porte. Bon gré mal gré, Axel le talonna, se demandant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de la fermer, cette fois. Ils parvinrent à un escalier en colimaçon, lequel les conduisit à une petite antichambre, où de nombreux documents étaient en désordre, traînant par terre. Avec la plus grande révérence, Saix s'approcha de l'un d'eux.

-La solution tant recherchée par les fondateurs est peut-être là... La clé de l'énigme est toute proche !

Doucement, il approcha sa main vers un dossier effondré. Quand soudain, des ombres apparurent, bientôt suivies par une multitude d'autres créatures des ténèbres !

-Des sans-cœur, constata froidement le Lunaire. Toujours là où ils ne devraient pas être.

Dédaignant les monstres, ils se retourna doucement vers Axel.

-Tu parlais de rattraper ton retard ? En voici l'occasion : débarrasse nous de ces infamies, utilisant uniquement ce que tu juges nécessaire.

-Pas la peine de me le demander deux fois. J'ai un petit compte à régler avec eux depuis un mois.

-Je t'en prie Axel : amuses toi bien.

Suivant les conseils du vice-Supérieur, la Rafale s'occupait des sans-cœur uniquement avec ses chakrams, car il craignait de brûler les précieux documents s'il utilisait son élément. Durant les courtes minutes où il combattait, le septième le regardait faire depuis un coin de la pièce, jugeant lui aussi des qualités de l'apprenti. Une fois la dernière ombre éliminée, Axel se releva fièrement avec un sourire goguenard.

-Alors, qu'est ce que vous dites de ça maître ? Xaldin ?"

Saix lui aussi se réveilla d'un coup, en se rendant enfin compte que le numéro III n'était plus avec eux.

Il fallu plusieurs secondes aux deux membres pour décider quoi faire. Finalement, Saix trancha :

"-C'est le numéro III de l'Organisation, et il est en outre très compétent : il n'a pas besoin de nous pour s'en sortir. Nous pouvons supposer qu'il a poursuivit l'exploration, et qu'il nous attend quelque part dehors. Il faut aussi que nous réunissions le maximum d'informations de notre côté.

-Raison de plus pour examiner ces documents !

Aussitôt il s'approcha d'une pile en désordre, et consulta les pages.

-Ce... ce n'est pas écrit dans notre langue !

-Vraiment ? Laisse moi voir...

Effectivement, le Lunaire ne comprenait traître mot. Mais il parvint à en saisir un peu le sens :

-Quelle déception. Il s'agit vraisemblablement d'un inventaire. On dirait des listes. Dommage, tout ces efforts pour rien.

Il n'avait l'air que peu affecté par cela.

-J'y crois pas ! s'exclama Axel. Quelle perte de temps ! Si j'avais su...

Mais il remarqua l'attitude désintéressée du numéro VII.

-Ben dis donc, tu ne te laisses pas abattre toi !

Ceci provoqua un froncement de sourcils chez l'intéressé.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Tu avais l'air d'y tenir à ces infos tout à l'heure. Mais maintenant ça ne te fais ni chaud ni froid.

-C'est tout à fait normal : je suis dénué de cœur. De telles émotions ne peuvent pas me toucher. Mais toi...

Il jeta un regard vague sur le précédent champ de bataille.

-Lorsque tu as combattu ces créatures, j'ai senti de la colère en toi. Je me demande juste... pourquoi.

Axel cacha habilement son étonnement. Jamais de sa vie on ne lui avait reproché d'avoir des sentiments ! Il prit une inspiration et quelques minutes de réflexion avant de se lancer.

-Tu sais, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il y ai des sans-cœur ici. En fait, ce monde me rappelle des souvenirs.

-Quel genre de souvenirs ?

-Des mauvais.

Il marqua une pause, puis continua.

-Les ténèbres sont attirées par le manque... par le désir d'avoir ce qu'on nous refuse. Je l'ai bien connu... à mes dépends.

Saix conservait son air perplexe.

-Quand j'étais humain, quand j'étais... Ael, je vivais dans un monde moderne, avec des bâtiments qui ressemblent à ceux d'Illusiopolis. Y'avait de la technologie partout. On avait une plage, des centres commerciaux pour faire des virées entre copains, de bons restaurants...

Sa gorge se serra à l'évocation de ces souvenirs. Il jugea préférable de ne pas s'étendre là dessus et d'aller à l'essentiel pour éviter de perdre Saix.

-Et puis un jour... c'est arrivé. Un tremblement de terre comme jamais j'en avais vécu. Ce jour là, il m'a semblé que les continents changèrent de place et que le monde fut changé à jamais. Mais finalement ce n'était qu'un "séisme de moindre importance", comme ils nous disaient à la radio. Pourtant... aujourd'hui je revois les immeubles effondrés, et la mer qui avait englouti ceux qui étaient trop près de la berge.

Il se tu quelques instants, le temps de laisser à Saix s'imaginer le désastre que cela avait été. Ce dernier fixait les ruines de la ville, en pensant que le même sort devait avoir frappé cette antique cité.

- Beaucoup de gens avaient tout perdu. Moi même, je n'avais plus grand chose, mais il me restait quand même l'espoir que la vie reprendrait son cours normal un jour. Mais c'est alors que nous avons commencé à nous battre pour nous approprier ce que nous n'avions pas. Enfin, quand je dis nous, c'est les autres habitants de mon ancien monde. Moi, je n'aimais pas la violence.

-Oui... en effet tu as dit lors de notre première rencontre que tu n'aimais pas te battre.

-C'est vrai. J'avais la chance de vivre dans un quartier assez tranquille. Je pensais que cela ne pouvait être pire, et cela l'est devenu...

-Les sans-cœur je suppose...

-Ouais, tu l'as deviné. Attirées par les ténèbres qui grandissaient dans le cœur des gens, les ombres ont commencé progressivement à nous envahir. Au début, c'était que dans les endroits craignos, mais plus nous succombions, plus elles se multipliaient, et bien évidement, un jour elles sont arrivées jusque chez moi.

Il fit une nouvelle pause, et commença à descendre les escaliers pour retourner dans les halles. Saix le suivit, conscient de l'effort que ça lui demandait de se souvenir.

-Je venais de rentrer de la plage, et quand je les ai vu entrer dans ma maison, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour : j'ai foncé dans le tas pour défendre ce qui me restait. La suite, tu la devines bien...

Saix restait songeur. Un tel sentiment de colère contre les ombres lui restait une énigme.

-En fin de compte, j'ai peut-être moi aussi succombé aux ténèbres en courant défendre les miens. Quand j'y repense, c'est triste comme histoire.

Le mot résonna dans la tête de Saix

-Triste... je me souviens de l'avoir été dans ma vie...

-Vraiment ? demanda un Axel très intéressé

-De la tristesse... mais aussi de la colère... Cependant, je t'avoue que plus j'avance, et moins je sais pourquoi, et plus mes souvenirs m'échappent.

-Je te comprends Saix. Et je t'envie un peu tu sais : moi, je me souviens de mieux en mieux de ma vie quand j'étais... quand j'étais encore vivant. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, se faire engloutir par les ténèbres n'a rien d'une expérience agréable.

-Non, je ne me souviens pas avoir été englouti par les ténèbres. Je... je me demande même pourquoi je suis devenu Simili.

-J'espère que ça te reviendra. Et cette fois ce sera mon tour de jouer au psy ! T'es la seule personne à qui j'ai raconté ça... pour l'instant !

-Je dois admettre que les autres ne sont pas très enclins à la conversation.

-Ça tu l'as dit ! J'espère que d'autres membres vont arriver bientôt... comme ça je ne serai plus le petit nouveau !

-Ce n'est pas parce que d'autres membres arrivent après toi qu'ils seront forcément plus incompétents que toi. Du moins, si tu continues à passer tes mâtinées dans ton lit, tu ne progresseras pas de sitôt.

-Qui t'a raconté que je passe mes mâtinées à dormir ? Je...

Un grondement sourd le fit taire. Soudain le sol se mit à vibrer, et les deux similis portèrent en même temps leur regard vers le volcan : ce dernier jetait un panache de fumée dans le ciel.


	6. L'entraînement d'Axel 2

"-Hum, il semblerait que la situation se soit dégradée, remarqua Saix. Nous devons prendre les mesures qui s'imposent Axel. Axel ? Où es-tu ?

Ce dernier avait déjà commencé à courir vers la grande route principale.

-Qu'est ce que t'attends planté là ? Tu tiens à participer au méchoui ?

-Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'attends pas mes ordres ?

Une nouvelle secousse manqua de le déséquilibrer.

-Sans doute parce qu'il y a plus le temps ! Pourquoi tu ne nous fait pas un trou noir histoire de nous sortir d'ici au lieu de bavasser ?

-Parce que nous ignorons la position du numéro III, et que nous ne pouvons pas rentrer à la base sans lui.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une bombe volcanique atterrit sur un bâtiment, écrasant net une gigantesque colonne. C'en fut trop pour le numéro VIII, qui déguerpit sans demander son reste, vite suivi par Saix. En effet, ce dernier refusait de laisser tomber un membre de l'Organisation, même s'il désobéissait aux ordres. Une fois à peu près à sa hauteur, il lui lança, tout en continuant sa course :

-Je ne peux pas créer de passage de ténèbres entre deux mondes si je ne suis pas assez concentré. Par contre je peux m'arranger pour me téléporter à un autre endroit de ce monde. Mais le passage est assez serré...

-Mais pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, triple idiot ! répondit Axel en s'approchant le plus près possible de lui."

Le bras droit de l'Organisation réfléchit un moment en observant l'environnement, puis finalement ouvrit un passage, faisant quitter aux deux similis la ville en ruine, sans remarquer une silhouette noire volant au dessus d'eux, qui les observait.

Ils réapparurent plusieurs kilomètres plus loin. Après une rapide inspection, Axel remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient au pied du cratère. Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Saix répondit à son air surprit :

"-J'ai remarqué que de ce côté du volcan il n'y avait pas de végétation brûlée, et que la forme du cratère ne permettait pas à des nuées ardentes ou des coulées de lave de passer. Nous serons à l'abri de ce type de catastrophe.

Le numéro VIII poussa un soupir soulagé, puis s'assit sur l'herbe verte, épuisé.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir couru au moins trois marathons ! Dit-moi la vérité : vous étiez plus nombreux, mais une centaine est morte d'épuisement, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Saix, lui, n'appréciait pas ce genre de remarques, et y répondit par un regard sévère.

-Au lieu de faire de l'esprit, il nous faut impérativement localiser Xaldin. Nous ne devons pas rentrer tant que nous se saurons pas ce qu'il est advenu de lui.

-Eh, tu permets, tout le monde n'a pas été Terminator dans une autre vie... J'ai besoin de souffler un peu...

-Voilà une remarque digne de Xigbar... Finalement, il t'aura au moins apprit quelque chose.

-C'est pas parce qu'il m'envoie dégotter des bouteilles de rhum aux quatre coin des mondes qu'il ne sais pas se conduire correctement... Même si je t'avouerais qu'il est très dur à suivre...

-Il faut souhaiter qu'il améliore son comportement d'ici peu. Le Supérieur n'apprécie pas un relâchement comme le sien et... Et la pause est finie ! Lève toi ou je serais contraint de continuer seul.

-C'est ce qu'on dit et..."

Et le Lunaire commença son chemin. Grommelant que ce traitement s'apparentait à de la torture, il rejoignit son compagnon.

Peu après, ils atteignirent l'orée d'une forêt, toujours sur le pied de guerre car le sol continuait à trembler.

"-Tu crois vraiment que Xaldin serait parti jouer à cache-cache dans une forêt ?

-Non, mais notre seconde mission est de récolter le maximum d'informations sur ce monde. Donc, si des autochtones vivent dans les arbres, nous avons le devoir de le vérifier, afin de nous éviter de mauvaises surprises lors de nos potentielles futures visites de ce monde.

-La mauvaise surprise a déjà été découverte... bouda Axel.

Sans plus de commentaire, ils s'engouffrèrent parmi les arbres. Plus loin, le volcan poursuivait son éruption dans "la joie et la bonne humeur", comme l'avait fait remarqué la Rafale. Soudain, une odeur suspecte se fit sentir.

-Saix... Tu ne trouves pas que... y'a comme une odeur de brulé ?

-C'est sans nul doute à cause d'un incendie quelconque provoqué par le volcan. Normalement il ne devrait y avoir aucun risque.

-N'empêche, je suis pas rassuré. Je préfère jeter un coup d'œil, des fois que... Être bloqué dans une forêt en feu n'est pas un de mes rêves les plus chers...

-Je te fais remarquer que...

Un simple mouvement de tête sur leurs pas lui suffit a voir un début d'incendie à l'orée, là où ils venaient de passer.

-Eh bien, on peut dire que cette mission aura été plus contraignante que prévu... Mais pas de panique : Axel, il suffit que tu commandes aux flammes de s'éloigner de nous.

-Hein ? Tu me prends pour dieu tout-puissant ? Je sais que j'en ai l'air, mais faut pas abuser...

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je ne peux commander que mes propres flammes ! C'est comme si je te demandais d'utiliser la lune pour faire venir la marrée jusqu'à nous et...

-En effet, c'est ridicule. Bien, nous n'avons plus le choix je crois...

Un violent tremblement le fit tomber à la renverse. Instinctivement, Axel lui tendit la main et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée au feu lorsque Saix fut debout. N'ayant d'autre choix, celui-ci le suivit.

Leur course contre les flammes dura plusieurs minutes, minutes pendant lesquelles Axel espérait de tout cœur quitter ce piège d'une façon ou d'une autre. Soudain, au beau milieu d'une foulée, il s'arrêta. Il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec une gigantesque crevasse, coupant la forêt en deux.

Il laissa échapper un juron lorsque Saix arriva à sa hauteur.

-Ce précipice a du être creusé par un précédent séisme, expliqua le plus tranquillement du monde le Lunaire. Il semble que cette catastrophe ait été plus désastreuse que je ne le croyais. Enfin, il nous suffit de le longer et nous arriverons quelque part.

La chaleur commençait à le faire suer, et maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'air libre il remarqua que le ciel était obscurcit dans une épaisse fumée noire.

-Sauf que là on a comme qui dirait le feu aux fesses ! Il faut sortir de là ! Tu...

-Silence ! Je crois avoir trouvé une solution : forme un cercle de feu autour de nous, et agrandit le au fur et à mesure.

Le numéro VIII protesta :

-Je n'ai jamais utilisé mon élément de cette façon ! Et...

Et il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. Résigné, il se concentra, et modula un mur protecteur entre lui et Saix, et l'incendie qui n'était qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres. Puis, il repensa à toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressenti en cette journée : de l'angoisse surtout, mais aussi du soulagement, de la colère, et de la surprise. Rassemblant ce torrent au fond de lui même, il le relâcha d'un coup, provoquant de concert la destruction de ce que le feu n'avait pas dévoré. Haletant, il observa son résultat : il voyait toujours la forêt brûler, mais une vaste zone carbonisée entourait les membres VII et VIII. Saix laissa échapper une expression impressionnée, puis se ressaisit,

-Et maintenant ? On fait quoi monsieur le...

-Sais-tu pourquoi les sans-cœur ne cherchent pas à nous attaquer ?

-Parce qu'ils savent qu'on est plus fort qu'eux ?

-Non, parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous voler notre cœur, puisque nous n'en avons pas. Et de la même façon le feu ne peut pas brûler ce qui l'est déjà. Nous allons pouvoir réfléchir sereinement à la suite des évènements.

Axel restait incrédule. Saix semblait si détaché des choses, tellement à côté de la plaque ! Ils avaient perdu Xaldin, s'étaient retrouvés coincés dans une forêt en feu, et il restait toujours impassible. Soudain, le ciel sembla se dégager, et la fumée se dissipa. Avant que le numéro VIII ait pu se poser une question, une silhouette noire traversa le ciel, se rapprochant d'eux : ce n'était autre que la Lance, au grand soulagement d'Axel. Xaldin se posa avec douceur devant les deux autres membres.

-Excellent travail, apprenti. Tu as su tirer parti de ton élément pour te sortir toi et ton coéquipier d'une situation délicate.

-A vrai dire, avoua le huitième, le mérite revient à Saix, c'est lui qui a eut l'idée...

Une légère surprise passa devant les yeux du numéro VII. A vrai dire, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la Rafale se dégage du mérite. Ce comportement le surprenait.

-Sans doute, répondit Xaldin, je n'en attendais pas moins de notre vice-Supérieur. Mais il aurait été incapable d'y parvenir sans ton assistance, non ?

Il s'écoula un silence, durant lequel Axel considérait la question.

-Où étais-tu passé ? demanda Saix au tac-au-tac. Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser des membres aller dans toutes les directions pendant les missions.

Xaldin sourit un instant avant de répondre.

-Tu as tout à fait raison, mais je souhaitais également voir les capacités de mon nouvel apprenti. J'ai pensé que le laisser toujours avec la présence rassurante de son mentor pouvait me donner une fausse image de ses capacités. Mais maintenant j'ai une idée assez claire de ce qu'il sait faire, et de ce que nous allons travailler ces prochains jours.

-Ainsi, tu nous regardais depuis tout ce temps ?

-Cet exact. D'ailleurs je suis surpris que vous ne m'ayez pas trouvé avant. L'éruption vous aura déconcentré je suppose.

Saix pensa que c'était peut-être même le numéro III qui avait provoqué l'incendie en dirigeant des flammes avec le vent, tout en sachant qu'il pouvait également contrôler la direction des flammes, et ainsi éviter aux deux membres de cuire, s'ils s'étaient retrouvés coincés. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question, car Xaldin avait remarqué qu'Axel était assez fatigué.

-Tu ne dois pas utiliser autant tes pouvoirs tout les jours, je me trompe ? C'en est assez pour aujourd'hui, nous rentrons à la base, pour la patrouille habituelle. Et puis je ne suis pas sûr qu'il reste grand chose d'utile dans ce monde lorsque nous le quitterons.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, le troisième créa un passage de ténèbres.

-Les tremblements ont cessés, remarqua Axel.

Saix fit un mouvement pour retenir ses compagnons.

-Le numéro VIII a fait beaucoup d'efforts aujourd'hui. Je me chargerai de la patrouille à votre place, pour que vous puissiez accomplir des devoirs moins fatiguant. Il ne serait pas bon pour l'Organisation que ses membres meurent d'épuisement.

Sans attendre la réponse, il s'engouffra dans les ténèbres.

-Eh bien, qu'attends-tu pour le suivre ? demanda Xaldin avec un haussement de sourcils."

S'empressant d'obéir, Axel entra à son tour, laissant la Lance jeter un dernier regard désabusé sur le monde qu'ils quittaient sans doute pour toujours, avant de rejoindre ses compagnons.

Le passage de ténèbres mena le maître et son apprenti au milieu de la salle commune, apparemment uniquement occupée par Vexen. Le Savant se contenta de boire quelques gorgées de la tasse qui était posée sur la table basse, tout absorbé sur des notes qu'il consultait. Quant à lui, Xaldin fixait Axel avec un air interrogateur. Son élève semblait à bout de force. La petite séance d'entraînement à l'arme qu'il souhaitait réaliser immédiatement risquait de l'épuiser tout à fait. Bah, après tout il en avait assez vu pour l'instant.

"-La mission est terminée. Tu peux retourner à tes quartiers maintenant si tu le souhaites, à moins que tu n'aies des questions.

-C'est vraiment la pause café ? On a déjà fini la journée ou il reste encore à faire ?

-Vu l'heure assez avancée de la journée, je crois que nous passerons au dîner dans deux ou trois heures.

-Pourtant nous sommes parti assez tôt ce matin, et je n'ai pas l'impression d'être resté si longtemps dans l'autre monde... quelques heures tout au plus.

-C'est parce que chaque monde a une révolution différente, jeune néophyte, s'éleva Vexen. Dans certains, la nuit tombe au bout de deux heures, voire pas du tout, comme ici. De plus, si les couloirs de ténèbres défient l'espace, ils ne défient pas le temps : il s'écoule un certain moment pendant que tu voyages dedans. Seuls les déplacements à l'intérieur d'un même monde peuvent se faire quasiment en une seconde.

-Donc, on peut être parti depuis une semaine que nous ne nous en serions pas rendus compte ?

-A moins que ce qui reste de ton corps soit capable de ne ressentir ni soif, ni faim, ou autre besoin naturel, c'est très peu probable, conclu le numéro IV en se levant (sans doute pour rejoindre son laboratoire) et sans un regard pour Axel.

-Ce qu'il voulait dire par là est que tu seras peut-être amené à rester longtemps dans un monde, en mission. Il te faudra tout de même surveiller ta propre santé, tout en menant à bien ta mission. Souvient-toi simplement de ne jamais rentrer à la base tant que tu n'as pas accompli ton devoir. Mais maintenant tu as mérité une petite pause avant que nous ne reprenions le travail : tu as quartier libre jusqu'à ce que je fasse de nouveau appel à toi.

Disparaissant dans un couloir obscur, Xaldin laissa ainsi Axel seul avec ses pensés.

"Dommage, j'espérais qu'il m'apprenne à utiliser ces fichus portails... Ma chambre est trois paliers plus haut, et c'est frustrant de les voir s'en aller comme ça... " Maugréant sur le quart d'heure qu'il perdait à marcher, il se mit en route assez rapidement, bien que ses jambes le fassent souffrir.

Il n'était pas le seul à réfléchir assidûment. Non loin de la citadelle, dans la cité sombre, Saix faisait des efforts considérables pour se souvenir de son passé. Sa conversation avec Axel l'avait troublé : jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était jamais posé ces questions, et désormais elles le torturaient. Que faisait-il parmi ces similis ? Et d'ailleurs, quel était son but personnel ? Pour l'instant, il s'était toujours contenté d'obéir à la volonté de son maître, et avait fait de son but le sien. Mais pourquoi ? Perdu dans ses pensés, il ne remarqua pas les ombres qui l'observaient avec curiosité. Passant devant une vitre, il regarda son propre reflet dans le verre coloré. Depuis quand était-il incomplet ? Il se rendit alors enfin compte qu'il était encerclé par de nombreux sans-cœur. Une idée lui vint alors : peut-être qu'il pouvait réveiller ses souvenirs s'il faisait face à un événement semblable, en l'occurrence être attaqué par les ténèbres.

Sa décision était prise : il s'approcha lentement des monstres, qui, ne comprenant pas son comportement, se rapprochèrent elles aussi. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il devait faire, Saix ouvrit les bras, attendant un signal. Certaines ombres fuirent, croyant à une attaque surprise, mais d'autres sautèrent sur le Lunaire avec la ferme intention de l'éliminer. C'est alors que, par réflexe, Saix attrapa le bras d'un monstre en l'air, s'en servit comme masse pour repousser les assaillants, puis jeta sans ménagement son arme de fortune qui disparu peu après. Il allait déclarer l'expérience peu concluante, lorsqu'un éclair lui traversa les yeux. Soudain, il se souvenait, et les images se succédèrent : son roi, ses sentiments qu'il ne pouvait contrôler, l'arrivée de Zexion, son cœur absorbé par les ténèbres...

N'en pouvant plus, il se prit la tête entre les mains... Non, ce n'était pas possible, cette chose à laquelle les fondateurs tenaient tant, cette chose qu'Axel disait avoir encore au fond de lui... lui, le septième, il l'avait abandonné, en toute connaissance de cause ! Il avait sciemment choisi de perdre son cœur, pour une utilité qui désormais l'échappait. Toute sa vie d'humain, il avait voulu vivre pleinement ses sentiments. Alors, en quoi les perdre complètement résoudrait ce problème ? Il n'était tout bonnement plus capable du moindre petit amour, compassion, amitié, ou haine, ça, il en était convaincu. Il s'était passé la corde au cou, en croyant se tirer d'affaire.

Il poursuivit sa patrouille d'une démarche plus hésitante, persuadé que, puisqu'il n'avait plus de sentiments, cette perte ne pouvait pas l'atteindre... De toute façon, le dîner allait bientôt sonner, il lui fallait faire comme si de rien était, quand bien même les fondateurs pourraient soupçonner qu'un tel trouble l'agitait.

Le temps qu'il lui restait avant de retrouver la communauté, Axel le passa allongé sur son lit, après avoir préalablement changé de manteau. Xigbar lui avait longuement détaillé lors de son premier jour toutes les tâches individuelles qui incombaient aux membres. Il se souvenait encore des termes qu'il avait employé :

"Chacun ses torchons et aux autres les serviettes. Enfin, bref, faut pas mélanger. Tu t'occupes de ton linge sale, tu peux mettre le bazar dans ta chambre, c'est pas Xemnas qui ira mettre son nez dedans de toute façon. Si tu veux passer un coup de balai ou de serpillère, tu demandes à un des similis subalternes. On n'a pas encore de bonne sexy dans la citadelle, alors en attendant faut se contenter qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui passe le balai derrière toi. Pour tes quartiers libres, tu peux te balader dans le château si t'as envie, ou rester dans ta chambre, ou aller te défoul... pardon, t'exercer dans la salle prévue à cet effet en bas. Xemnas demande juste de ne pas quitter ce monde, alors si tu t'ennuie t'as qu'à proposer à un de nous de s'entraîner avec toi : ça nous fera très plaisir, et à toi aussi sans doute. Sauf si l'un de nous y va un peu fort... héhé ! Oh, et avant que j'oublie, ne demande jamais à Vexen ou à Zexion de t'affronter.

-Pourquoi ? Ils ont peur de tâcher leur manteau ?

-Pire : ils n'aiment pas se battre, et feront tout pour te casser les pieds. Vex' serait capable de te congeler, et Zexion... j'préfère pas le savoir. Mais tu peux toujours me demander à moi de préférence ! Tu sais mieux que quiconque que je sais très bien viser et qu'il ne t'arrivera rien de fâcheux, enfin sauf si tu m'énerves, bien sûr !

Le numéro II était ensuite parti dans un rire franc et bruyant, avant d'être interrompu par un grognement de son propre estomac.

-Merci de me le rappeler : on prend nos repas tous ensemble, dans une salle que je te montrerai dans pas longtemps si ce creux ne se tait pas. Pour la nourriture, ce sont nos petits similis qui vont les emprunter dans les mondes et qui reviennent par portail. Bref, tout ça pour dire que les réserves sont jamais vides !

-Et qui c'est qui prépare les repas ? Des similis cuistots je parie ?

-Tout à fait : tu le verras tout à l'heure...

Le rictus qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres signifiait pour le jeune simili qu'il ne devait pas trop s'attendre à ce qu'il croyait au départ.

S'en était suivit une rapide visite guidée des lieux, Xigbar n'étant pas des plus patients. Maintenant affalé sur son lit, Axel regardait la chambre vide de tout objet personnel : il avait tout perdu en devenant quelqu'un d'autre, ses possessions n'étant déjà pas très nombreuses... Il observa la pendule pendue au dessus de sa porte, et se leva : il était grand temps de se rendre à la salle à manger.

Il fut un des premiers à arriver : en effet, puisqu'il ne pouvait faire appel aux couloirs de ténèbres, il devait compter le temps de marche pour atteindre la salle, tandis que les autres n'avaient qu'un geste à esquisser, et en une seconde ils étaient devant la porte, prêts à se revigorer d'un bon dîner. La table était déjà mise (encore une fois grâce aux reflets), les huit trônes abhorrant chacun le numéro de son membre. Le siège II était le seul occupé quand Axel entra.

"-Alors cette ô combien fantastique mission sans moi ? Tu t'es bien amusé ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? Dévalisé un magasin de musique sans doute ?

-Et toi je suppose que tu as commencé à construire ta cave à vin, vu toutes les bouteilles que tu emmagasines depuis un mois ?

-Hé, ça ce sont mes torchons, toi, occupes-toi de tes serviettes !

-T'as raison, au moins je me serais bien défoulé aujourd'hui...

-Sans vouloir vous déranger, s'éleva une voix, je vais bientôt arriver à une manipulation délicate, alors faites moins de bruit.

Les deux se retournèrent vers la porte de la cuisine et virent Lexaeus, l'expression toujours calme, mais déterminée.

-Désolé numéro V, répondit Axel. Je suis sûr que Xigbar va se faire une raison et va arrêter de réagir comme un gamin mal élevé.

Pour toute réponse, celui ci poussa un soupir très bruyant et se renfrogna sur son siège.

-Je vous remercie, conclu Lexaeus en retournant à ses occupations.

-T'as du bol que j'ai un peu de considération pour mon ami Lexaeus, maugréa Xigbar.

-Tu sais aussi qu'il peut être bon cuisinier. Tu n'aurais pas fait ça pour n'importe qui. Vexen, par exemple.

-Puis-je savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

Le numéro IV venait d'entrer, en compagnie de Zexion, qui était affairé à lire un livre. Le Savant était sans doute de mauvaise humeur, s'il n'avait pas pu discuter science avec le Conspirateur (ce dernier avait en effet horreur de parler en même temps qu'il lisait).

-Rien, le petit nouveau se demandait encore qui était le meilleur cuisinier ici.

Vexen se contenta de répondre par un "je vois..." avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son fauteuil attitré. Zexion l'imita, en ayant préalablement fait disparaître son livre. Axel le regarda un instant : les similis cuistots qu'il avait évoqué lors de son premier jour étaient les propres membres de l'Organisation VIII qui, selon les termes de Xigbar : "enfilaient la toque le temps d'une journée". Il avait ajouté que c'était, au départ, pour que les fondateurs se calquent sur leur vie d'humain. Ce qui pouvait occasionner des surprises agréables... ou pas. Son premier soir était le jour de Zexion, et le numéro VIII était resté baba devant la simplicité de ses plats, et leur saveur surprenante. Le lendemain, ce fut le tour de Saix qui, Xigbar lui expliqua plus tard, ne savait que faire rôtir de la viande sur un feu de bois, et avait eut beaucoup de mal (et avait longtemps réclamé les conseils du numéro VI) à se servir correctement d'une poêle à frire, d'une plaque chauffante, et aussi d'un grill. Fort heureusement, les fondateurs se contentaient de lui donner des idées pour s'améliorer, et désormais Saix parvenait à préparer quelque chose de tout à fait comestible.

Seul Xemnas était exempt de la corvée de cuisine et de plonge, et Axel comprenait pourquoi : si au début il était entouré de gens qu'il avait connu, il pouvait se permettre des signes de faiblesse. Mais maintenant que d'autres membres étaient là, qu'allaient-ils penser si leur Supérieur et chef suprême sortait de la cuisine, un plat de cendres dans les mains, en disant : "Chers membres, ce soir j'ai décidé que nous allions déguster une assiette de viande calcinée, afin de renforcer notre système digestif" ? La Rafale ricana brièvement, s'attirant un regard méprisant de Vexen, affairé à s'installer correctement à table.

Enfin, Xaldin arriva, l'air pensif, vite suivit par Xemnas qui entra d'une démarche droite et majestueuse, pour siéger en bout de table. Chacun avait remarqué l'absence de Saix, mais ne disait rien. Axel s'apprêtait à demander discrètement à son mentor s'il savait quelque chose, mais Zexion, assis à sa gauche, lui souffla discrètement : "Il se dirige vers nous. Je le sens." Et effectivement Saix entra quelques secondes plus tard. Constatant que le repas n'avait pas commencé, le Lunaire jugea inutile de s'excuser, et se dirigea vers son trône. Lexaeus, qui sans doute observait les autres membres et attendait qu'ils soient tous présents, fit son entrée, apportant un large plat de riz accompagné d'une sauce aux légumes. Les huit membres se servirent en silence, chacun veillant à en laisser pour les autres, et attendirent que chacun ait sa part. Puis Xemnas déclara : "Messieurs, puissiez-vous passer un agréable dîner", et Xigbar se précipita, armé de ses couverts. Les autres commencèrent également, mais de façon plus délicate.

Axel, tout en dégustant le goûteux plat, observait Zexion. Celui ci n'avait pas encore avalé miette. Il fermait les yeux, respirant les odeurs du plat, comme pour s'imprégner de tout ses parfums. Finalement, il rouvrit les paupières, comme tiré d'un rêve, et s'adressa à Lexaeus : "Tu devrais rajouter d'autres légumes la prochaine fois. Je pense que des aubergines seraient un bon choix". Le numéro V acquiesça, comme s'il notait la remarque dans sa tête, et poursuivit son repas. Zexion se lança également dans son assiette, se saisissant de ses couverts avec des manières impeccables. Après quelques bouchées, il rajouta à l'adresse de son ami : "Et moins de poivre aussi. Je trouve qu'il étouffe beaucoup la saveur naturelle des légumes." Puis, remarquant qu'Axel le fixait : "Tu devrais manger, sinon ton assiette va être froide".

Peu après, la conversation fut lancée par Vexen (comme bien souvent), à propos de la façon dont ils pouvaient récupérer leur cœur.

"-La question que je me pose est si nous devons récupérer le cœur de notre humain, ou si un cœur lambda pourrait faire l'affaire. Car cela change complètement l'orientation de mes recherches.

-Et qu'as-tu découvert jusqu'à présent ? demanda Xemnas

-Rien de très sensationnel, j'en ai bien peur. Mais cependant, je commence à m'intéresser aux mouvements des cœurs. En effet, nous savons qu'un cœur volé par les ténèbres quitte le corps pour ensuite entrer en possession des sans-cœur, mais lorsque le sans-cœur est détruit, où va t-il ?

Zexion avait de nouveau déposé ses couverts et fermait les yeux, réfléchissant. Cependant, Xigbar répondit à sa place.

-Le soucis c'est qu'ils s'envolent on ne sait pas où, et on ne peut pas les suivre. Enfin, je sais pas pour vous mais moi ils m'échappent à chaque fois... "

Et les autres fondateurs relancèrent la conversation, chacun proposant solutions, éliminant les idées irréalisables, et débattant sur les sujets à expérimenter. Les deux néophytes étaient coupés d'eux, et ne cherchaient même pas à entrer dans le débat : Saix était songeur et ne disait mot, quant à Axel ces expérimentations ne l'intéressaient et ne le concernaient pas plus que ses premières chaussettes. Les deux similis se fixaient, comme s'ils cherchaient mutuellement un soutien dans cette discussion qui ne les intéressait guère. Finalement, Lexaeus se leva, débarrassa les assiettes des huit membres, pour ensuite apporter une corbeille de fruits et un grand plat de chantilly pour les gourmands (les gourmands en question étant Xigbar et Axel, ainsi que Zexion qui prenait toujours un repas complet). D'autres membres, comme Vexen, quittèrent la table pour aller en cuisine se préparer une tisane. Saix se contenta se finir le dîner en silence, perdu dans ses pensées, tandis qu'Axel restaient assis, attendant que Xemnas prononce la fatidique phrase : "Membres de l'Organisation, le dîner est terminé. Que la nuit vous soit tranquille, pour vous permettre d'accomplir vos devoirs du lendemain avec davantage de détermination." Phrase qui autorisait les fatigués à disposer. Ça, Axel le savait, pour avoir, lors de son premier soir, voulu partir dès qu'il le désirait. Cela lui avait valu un toussotement désapprobateur de Vexen, ainsi qu'une question de Xemnas : "Où comptez-vous allez, numéro VIII ?". Comprenant son erreur, la Rafale s'était immédiatement rassise, penaud.

Ce soir là, le Supérieur autorisa ses confrères à disposer assez tôt. Sans doute voulait-il laisser Axel reprendre ses esprits après cette première mission assez ardue avec Xaldin comme mentor. Une fois dehors, le numéro VIII voulu se rendre de suite dans son lit, mais comme il se sentait plutôt en forme, il choisit d'aller s'entraîner, comme son nouveau maître le lui avait conseillé. Il n'eut que deux étages à descendre, après quoi il entra dans l'idée de se perfectionner au lancer de ses armes. Xigbar avait en effet bricolé quelques cibles pour pouvoir s'exercer (ou plutôt se défouler) au tir. Les mannequins improvisés s'étaient par la suite révélés très pratiques aux deux autres combattants à distance de l'Ordre (Xaldin et Axel), et les trois similis avaient chacun ajouté un petit plus, ce qui ne rendait l'entraînement que plus réaliste. Ou plus amusant, d'après Xigbar. Après les avoir mis en place, le numéro VIII commença des exercices progressifs, s'éloignant de plus en plus et attaquant de différents angles. Plus le temps passait, plus il souriait : il progressait, c'était certain.

Cependant, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Saix. Celui ci eut une expression légèrement surprise, ne s'attendant vraisemblablement pas à trouver Axel là. Il se rapprocha de lui, réfléchit un instant, avant de déclarer :

"-Axel, tu n'as jamais pu prendre ta revanche sur notre petit affrontement, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce fut au tour de la Rafale d'être surpris. Il resta un moment songeur, avant de répondre :

-Non, mais je ne pense pas avoir le niveau pour te vaincre.

-Je ne te demande pas si tu penses pouvoir me battre, je te demande si tu veux prendre un revanche.

-Hem... Affronter un adversaire plus fort que moi n'est peut-être pas très bon pour le moral, tu sais.

-Peu importe, c'est justement face à un ennemi beaucoup plus puissant que soi qu'on remarque ses points forts et ses faiblesses.

Sa autre forme de procès, il tendit sa main, dans laquelle apparu la garde d'une immense épée. Axel resta bouche bée, sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit : c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Saix dégainer son arme, et également la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi décidé à combattre. Mais le numéro VII n'avait l'air de vouloir attendre, et il prit une posture d'attaque avant de crier :

"En garde !"

Saix se jeta sur son adversaire avec une rapidité étonnante, compte-tenu du poids de son arme. Axel commença par se contenter d'esquiver : il trouvait une telle attitude anormale venant du septième. Enfin, de ce qu'il savait sur lui. La Rafale songea qu'il avait sans doute besoin d'évacuer quelque chose, restait à savoir quoi. Le Lunaire poursuivait ses assauts, avec cadence, mais assez lentement et en donnant des coups prévisibles, ce qui ne donnait pas trop de mal au huitième qui, grâce au style d'attaque de Xigbar, avait développé son agilité. Axel ne cherchait pas vraiment à répondre aux coups, puisqu'à cette distance là c'était assez risqué pour lui. De plus, il n'avait aucune envie de combattre Saix, surtout dans cet état.

"Allez numéro VIII, défend-toi ! lançait le septième, entre deux inspirations."

Rien n'y faisait, la non-combattivité d'Axel persistait. Le Lunaire changea alors de technique : se concentrant un instant, il exécuta une passe d'arme destinée à renverser l'adversaire. Cependant, le huitième avait anticipé ce type d'attaque, et sauta par dessus la claymore, puis atterri sur la lame, obligeant Saix à lâcher son arme. Ce dernier disparu alors un instant. Ouvrant le plus possible ses sens, Axel attendit sa réapparition... juste derrière lui, quelques secondes plus tard. Se retournant vivement, il évita habilement le coup de coude que le Lunaire avait tenté de lui asséner, puis fit disparaître ses chakrams pour pouvoir empoigner Saix au corps à corps et le maîtriser. La suite fut confuse et très brouillon : les deux adversaires, dont le combat ressemblait plus à un pugilat qu'à un duel dans les règles, enchaînaient l'un et l'autre des clés, des contre-saisies, et des ripostes, alternant souvent celui qui avait l'avantage. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent pris dans une cocasse position : Saix tentait d'étrangler Axel par derrière avec son bras, tandis que celui-ci tenait la main du septième en clé, et menaçait de lui casser un doigt. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, chacun bloqué par la contre attaque de l'autre. Haletants, ils se lâchèrent en même temps, Axel ricanant, et Saix avec un sourire amusé.

"-Eh ben, t'es assez doué au corps à corps dis-moi ! lança Axel en se dirigeant vers un banc autour de l'aire d'exercice. Je pensais que tu étais spécialisé dans la magie et dans ta grosse épée.

Saix respirait profondément, à intervalles réguliers. Des deux, c'était lui le plus fatigué, principalement à cause de ses attaques à la claymore.

-Je suis également surpris par tes capacités, Axel. Tu as réalisé des prises que je ne connaissais pas.

-Normal, quand j'étais humain on préférait tous savoir deux ou trois trucs de self-defence... Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. Enfin, généralement quand moi je suis de mauvais poil j'aime bien me défouler et me fatiguer le plus possible. Un peu comme tu viens de faire, quoi.

Saix resta songeur un instant. Comment ce dernier membre avait-il pu deviner son trouble ? Ou du moins reconnaître qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il l'avait sous-estimé... Une telle erreur ne devait pas se reproduire. Autant ne pas nier la vérité. En plus, Saix ne risquait pas gros en se confiant à Axel. Du moins, pas autant que si c'était Xemnas.

-Tu as raison Axel. Il y a effectivement quelque chose dont je viens de me rendre compte, et qui est assez... contrariant.

Le numéro VIII esquissa un sourire. Il avait vu juste. Finalement, il s'avérait que Saix n'était pas cette machine à tuer insensible qu'il avait cru au départ... Maintenant qu'il y songeait, il ne s'était pas autant épanché sur sa vie d'humain, ou même sur sa rage, avec les autres membres de l'Ordre. Oui, il ne mentait pas en disant que Saix était la personne pour qui il ressentait le plus d'amitié en cet instant. Il sourit de nouveau et déclara :

-Tu n'as pas envie d'en parler ? Je ne veux pas t'obliger, mais je sais que ça fait toujours du bien d'avoir quelqu'un à qui raconter ses petits problèmes. J'parle en connaisseur tu sais, ajouta t-il avec un air entendu.

Bien sûr, il faisait référence à son récit de sa vie "d'avant". Saix le regarda un bon moment avant de demander :

-Pourquoi devrais-je t'en parler ?

-Je n'ai pas dit que tu devais le faire. Mais généralement, c'est ce qu'on fait, entre amis. Se confier, demander des conseils, même si on sait que ton copain n'en aura pas et...

-Ami ? Ce terme commence à m'échapper...

-Un ami, un copain, un pote si tu préfères, c'est quelqu'un à qui tu peux parler sans te retenir, dire tout ce que tu veux, merde ou je ne sais quoi ! Quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance.

Nouvelle réflexion de Saix. Il regarda Axel, et se demanda à qui dans l'Organisation faisait-il le plus confiance pour ce genre de lien. La réponse lui apparu claire.

-Oui... oui je te fais confiance Axel.

-Ah tu vois ! Maintenant, nous sommes amis, donc ?

Il leva sa main, comme pour serrer celle de Saix. Celui-ci la considéra brièvement, puis l'empoigna, et ils firent une poignée de main franche, et sincère.

-Très bien, désormais nous serons amis, déclara Saix en lâchant et en s'asseyant sur le banc.

-Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir. Bon, si tu en as envie tu peux me raconter ton problème. Comme je t'ai dit, c'est mon tour de jouer au psy !

Saix ordonna ses pensées, essayant de tirer une idée générale de ce qu'il avait compris ce jour là, sa perte volontaire de lui-même, ses sentiments qu'il regrettait, sa nouvelle détermination à retrouver son cher cœur... Finalement, il trouva par où commencer, et il regarda le numéro de l'air sérieux et insensible qui le caractérisait.

-Axel, je suis un idiot."


	7. La naissance de Demyx

_On a tort de croire que tout les membres de l'Organisation sont issus d'êtres voulant s'approcher des ténèbres consciencieusement, ou ayant voulu les affronter de face. Le futur numéro IX de l'Organisation XIII en est un exemple édifiant. Pareil à son humain, jamais il n'a voulu faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Pourtant, il faut avouer que l'expérience dont il a fait preuve, avant de devenir un simili, était particulièrement sinistre. Cela expliquera peut-être son comportement futur, assez indépendant, et préférant compter sur lui même... _

"-Bon alors, quelqu'un à une envie particulière ?

D'une seule voix, des dizaines de personnes réclamèrent :

-La même !

-D'acc d'acc, la même, c'est parti !"

Aussitôt, les premiers frémissements de cordes se firent entendre, puis ce fut tout l'instrument qui parti dans une introduction frénétique. La petite scène résonnait au son du sitar déchaîné. Très vite, la mélodie joué aux cordes fut rejointe par les notes électriques d'un piano synthétiseur. Après une mise en bouche des plus agréables, une voix féminine entonna les paroles, sous les sifflements et applaudissements des spectateurs...

"-C'était une performance sympa Myde. En plus ça me fais une bonne publicité !

Le dénommé Myde secoua la tête en souriant au barman. C'était plutôt lui qui était sympa de le laisser se produire dans son Korova Milkbar, l'établissement le plus connu des jeunes de la ville. C'était pas très grand, ni très éclairé (le bar était en effet dans un sous-sol), mais toujours plein à craquer, y'avait une scène (pas très bien construite, mais acceptable), et c'était l'endroit parfais pour le bouche-à-oreille, au vu des nombreuses jeunes commères qui le fréquentaient à cette heure très avancée de la nuit... Le jeune homme se passa la main dans ses cheveux, en constatant que la sueur avait dilué le gel et que sa coiffure était redevenue normale. Tant pis.

-Ouais, répondit-il finalement, ça nous fait un bon entraînement en plus. Pas comme si on était au bord de la catastrophe ! Mais bon...

Il salua de la main un groupe de jeunes qui quittaient l'établissement en lui faisant au revoir. Sa petite renommée lui plaisait de plus en plus. Pas trop inconnu du public, mais pas trop adulé non plus (et adieu la vie privée, se répétait Myde). Le musicien soupira.

-Tu sais, moi je trouve que notre soucis, c'est l'inspiration. Pour l'instant, on se contente de reprendre les musiques de notre seul album, ou de faire des reprises de tubes connus.

-Bah, comme on dit : c'est pas la quantité qui fait la qualité, reprit le barman en essuyant machinalement un verre. Moi je dis qu'il ne faut pas être pressé, vous avez toute la vie devant vous.

-Ouais, t'as raison. Et puis, si on commence à prendre un rythme d'albums très serré, genre deux par an, ça va être dur de la maintenir toute notre carrière, au risque de vexer des fans.

Le propriétaire allait répondre, mais une jeune femme s'assit discrètement à côté de Myde, et s'accouda au bar.

-Un cocktail Moloko pour l'artiste ! Avec une paille s'il te plaît !

Le barman eut un rire bref, puis plongea pour préparer le breuvage.

-Un cocktail Moloko pour le second artiste aussi ! Et sans paille pour moi.

Les trois éclatèrent de rire en même temps, manquant de reverser les bouteilles sur le bar.

-Plus ça va, et plus j'me dis que vous vous êtes bien trouvés, lança le propriétaire en leur plaçant les verres sous le nez.

Il avait malicieusement inversé les pailles, et les deux jeunes se les échangèrent, toujours en riant. D'un coup d'œil au poste de télévision, Myde remarqua le clip musical qui passait.

-Je crois que ta télé est branchée sur la même longueur d'onde que nous, commença t-il. Regarde qui passe à la télévision !

C'était en effet le morceau phare de l'album de Myde qui passait, avec à côté de lui la même jeune femme qui était assise à sa gauche. Il se souvint qu'elle s'était teint les pointes de ses cheveux en roses pour l'occasion, trouvant que l'association rose-blond était des plus mignons. Myde eut un regard pour elle, et constata que sa chevelure avait toujours à peu près la même longueur depuis le tournage : mi-long, vers les épaules. Elle remarqua qu'il la fixait, et répondit par un autre regard, vert et perçant :

-On croirait que tu viens de voir un alien dans une soucoupe volante !

-Comment tu l'as deviné ? J'ai découvert une nouvelle espèce d'alien : c'est une Cybil sauvage, un genre sauvage et impossible à domestiquer !

Elle répondit en riant, et lui prit discrètement la main.

-T'as raison de te méfier : les extra-terrestres possèdent des armes laser que ton pitoyable cerveau d'humain est incapable d'imaginer !

-Il y a quand même une chose que mon pitoyable cerveau d'humain est capable de comprendre : c'est que même si tu n'est pas un alien, tu es unique, Cybil...

A peine eut-il prononcé cette phrase que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement, et qu'un individu entra en trombe, avec le regard de ceux qui cherchent un refuge, avant de se précipiter sur le bar, où il s'affala sur un siège. Il tournait la tête de tout les côtés, presque comme soulagé de voir des gens. Le barman s'approcha, méfiant, et lui demanda.

-Bonsoir monsieur. Vous avez l'air essoufflé, vous avez été poursuivi ?

L'intéressé continuait de respirer difficilement, par petites inspirations.

-Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'suis content de voir enfin la civilisation ! lança t-il finalement en donnant un coup sur le bar, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était réel.

-De même, je suis content d'avoir un client, et je vous rappelle que pour s'asseoir, il faut consommer. Qu'est ce que vous prendrez ?

L'autre hésita un long moment, avant de réclamer quelque chose de très fort et très serré. Myde et Cybil suivaient l'échange entre cet étrange personnage et le barman depuis tout à l'heure. En effet, ils cherchaient de nouvelles idées pour des compositions musicales, et l'histoire de ce bonhomme semblait tout à fait intéressante...

-Dites moi, commença Myde en prenant un air candide, qu'est ce qui a bien pu arriver à un type de votre carrure pour vous mettre dans cet état ?

Celui ci le dévisagea en commençant à boire son verre. Il considéra la question un instant avant de rétorquer :

-Le genre de trucs qu'il vaut mieux pas qu'un gamin comme toi le sache.

-Pas la peine de prendre des grands airs : je vis en totale indépendance depuis plus de deux ans.

Il omit de dire que c'était parce qu'il n'avait plus de parents proches, après tout il n'avait pas à raconter sa vie privée à des inconnus.

-Ça veut rien dire, mais bon, ça peut intéresser d'autres personnes responsables ici. En fait, c'est un truc plutôt glauque, et assez dangereux...

Il avait baissé la voix, pour vérifier si d'autres groupes l'écoutaient, et effectivement plusieurs personnes alentour avaient parlé beaucoup moins fort. Constatant qu'il avait l'attention, il reprit son récit.

-Je viens d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à la ville de la colline... et je les ai vu.

Beaucoup de personnes se turent, augmentant la pression et le suspense de l'histoire.

-Des créatures noires, chantant une terrible chanson... les messagers des ténèbres...

A ce moment là, des éclats de rire commencèrent à fuser dans toute la salle.

-T'as fumé plus que la moquette, voilà ce que t'as ! lança un groupe d'un côté.

-Pense pas que ça nous dissuadera d'y faire un petit tour ! répondit un autre.

Pendant ce temps là, Myde et Cybil restaient songeurs. La ville de la colline dont le type avait parlé était connue de tous comme le lieu idéal pour se faire une petite frayeur le soir, ou surtout pour mener des trafics en tout genre. C'était une ancienne ville industrielle, pas si vieille que ça. Mais elle avait été détruite par l'explosion d'une usine située au cœur de la ville, et tout les quartiers alentours s'en étaient retrouvés ravagés. Comme les bâtiments les plus importants étaient hors d'usage, et puisque plusieurs personnalités importantes avaient péri dans la catastrophe (les normes de sécurité n'étant pas suffisantes à l'époque), les habitants avaient décidé de quitter la ville, et d'en construire une autre plus loin. Ce choix pouvait sembler très étrange, mais des croyants avaient vu en ce désastre une malédiction, et disaient qu'il ne fallait plus y retourner...

Bref, cet endroit était sujet à de nombreuses plaisanteries ou paris stupides pour les jeunes de la ville. C'était un bon coin pour faire une fête un peu "space" et tranquille, sans personne sur le dos. Mais ces derniers temps, on racontait des disparitions suspectes de personnes s'étant approchés de cette ville maudite. Mais puisque le fête des morts approchait, la plupart des gens disaient que c'était une blague, pour mettre de l'ambiance.

Le soi disant revenant avait regardé l'assistance et s'était exclamé :

-Je les ai vue ! Des ombres qui marchent, des monstres je vous dis ! Je...

-Je crois surtout que vous devriez payer et partir, trancha le barman. Je n'aime pas qu'on vienne raconter n'importe quoi chez moi.

Malgré son apparente incrédulité de ce qu'il voyait, le personnage ne rajouta rien, paya immédiatement, et partit sans mot dire.

-Encore un de ces fous, soupira le propriétaire. Enfin, moi je dis qu'heureusement qu'on en a pas tout les jours, pas vrai Myde ? Eh vous deux, vous m'écoutez ?

Les deux artistes étaient en effet comme dans un autre monde. Ils se fixaient l'un et l'autre silencieusement, comme s'ils communiquaient par la pensée. Finalement Cybil se retourna vers le barman et annonça :

-Je crois qu'on va rentre maintenant. Ce petit concert nous a lessivé. Merci encore pour nous avoir laissé jouer ce soir ! A la prochaine !

-Salut les enfants ! A bientôt ! "

La jeune fille lui fit une mine faussement boudeuse en disant qu'ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Myde et elle quittèrent alors le Korova, salués par tout les groupes qu'ils croisaient.

"-Tu sais quoi, je crois que j'ai eu une bonne idée, commença Myde sur le chemin du retour.

-Moi aussi, répondit Cybil.

-Donne ton idée la première.

-Je pense que c'est la même.

Le musicien tourna sa tête vers elle, suffisamment longtemps pour se dire qu'en cet instant elle était la plus belle femme qu'il eut jamais vu, et qu'il avait une chance incroyable de rentrer avec elle.

-J'ai envie d'aller faire une petite visite à la ville de la colline. Simple petit passage touristique, quoi.

-Incroyable, c'était exactement ce à quoi je pensais ! rétorqua t-elle avec un sourire.

-Toi aussi tu penses qu'on a besoin de sensations fortes ?

-Du moins, le genre de sensations qu'on ne pourrait pas trouver dans un bouquin ou un film.

-Comme disait l'autre : c'est à l'approche de la mort que l'on se sent le plus vivant.

-Qui a dit qu'on allait risquer notre vie là bas ?

-Le type du Korova sans doute.

Les deux jeunes éclatèrent de rire sous la lune blafarde. Ils étaient arrivés devant l'immeuble où ils vivaient. Ils avaient arrêté leur marche devant la porte, et observaient la voûte céleste avant de rentrer.

-Sérieusement, tu crois qu'on risque rien là bas ? demanda Cybil. Pense que ce gars a peut-être dit la vérité, et que des espèces de créatures sombres se sont établies là bas...

-Et toi, tu penses que des monstres comme ça existent ? Dans d'autres univers peut-être, mais pas dans le nôtre.

-Mouais, j'ai dit que je voulais y aller, mais j'ai quand même un sacré doute là. Pas que je craigne pour ma vie, mais plutôt pour la tienne : tu serais capable de pousser un hurlement d'horreur à la vue d'une boîte au lettres, et de courir dans tout les sens pour finir ta course dans une bouche d'égouts malencontreusement laissée ouverte.

-Tu ne serais pas en train de te moquer de moi là ?

-Pas du tout, c'est la stricte vérité.

Myde la regarda dans les yeux, avant de porter tendrement une main au visage de Cybil.

-J'ai pas envie de t'obliger à faire quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas, reprit-il. Si ça te dit rien, on n'en parle plus, et on continue la vie comme tout les jours.

-Et tout sera comme d'habitude... Tu sais très bien d'un autre côté qu'il nous faut trouver de nouveaux sujets pour des compositions, ou on risque de devoir rompre le groupe prématurément.

-Un des meilleurs duos modernes... j'y pense même pas.

-C'est pourquoi, demain dès qu'on le pourra, on fera un petit tour dans cette ville fantôme, juste le temps d'un ou deux frissons, puis on rentre et on réalise le meilleur morceau jamais réalisé par qui que ce soit ! conclu Cybil d'un air déterminé.

-Ce sera génial..."

Seules Cybil et les étoiles entendirent ces paroles, soufflées comme un murmure.

Le lendemain, les deux jeunes étaient debout aux alentours de onze heures : en effet, puisqu'ils étaient en vacances, ils se permettaient une certaine marge de travail, et n'étaient pas plus pressés que ça d'aller dans la ville fantôme. Et, sachant qu'ils n'avaient rien préparé en rentrant le soir, il leur fallu au moins une heure pour dénicher toutes les affaires dont ils pensaient avoir besoin : une lampe torche chacun pour s'éclairer, une radio au cas où ils restent coincés d'une façon ou d'une autre, quelques menues provisions, plutôt sous forme de barres de céréales et autres... Ils ne doutaient pas être de retour le soir même, mais il fallait jouer la carte de la prudence dans ces ruines. Qui sait si le plafond ou le mur d'une pièce n'allait pas s'effondrer... Leur sac à dos prêt, ils quittèrent l'immeuble après avoir pris un copieux déjeuner.

Cependant, ils voulurent passer un coup au Milkbar, histoire de prévenir de leur destination, pour que le propriétaire appelle les secours s'ils n'étaient pas revenus le soir même. L'homme les repéra dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre : à cette heure ci il n'y avait quasiment personne, et encore moins de bruit ou de pénombre. Il eut l'air surpris quand il vit leur bagages.

"-Vous avez décidé d'aller faire le tour du monde à la belle étoile ? Bizarre comme idée, mais bon, moi je dis que ça peut faire un expérience sympa et...

-Non, pas si vite. On va commencer par aller faire un peu de tourisme à la ville de la colline. Pas pour trop longtemps, on sera de retour ce soir. Mais on voulait juste vous le dire, comme ça au cas où il y ait un pépin vous puissiez prévenir les secours.

Le propriétaire prit une mine inquiète. Myde et Cybil se renfrognèrent de même : s'il s'assombrissait, ce n'était jamais bon signe.

-Vous n'êtes pas encore sorti ? Bah, après tout c'est normal. On ne vous a donc pas dit que le type qui était arrivé en panique hier a disparu de façon très étrange ?

La surprise remplaça l'inquiétude sur les visage des deux jeunes.

-Non... Mais, qu'est ce qui est si étrange ?

-L'appart' où il vivait a été retrouvé en désordre, enfin, seulement la chambre. Y'a des signes de lutte paraît-il, et toutes ses affaires précieuses sont encore là. Le pire, c'est que tout a été verrouillé de l'intérieur, et qu'il n'y a aucune issue possible. Ce type a tout bonnement disparu de la surface de la terre...

-Et aucune possibilité pour un enlèvement ?

-Non... on trouve aucune explication.

-Comme s'il avait été aspiré par les ombres, annonça Mye.

Il ignorait pourquoi il avait dit ça. Ses deux interlocuteurs le regardaient d'un air perplexe.

-Eh... j'ai dit ça en l'air... Ce type avait parlé d'ombres qui bougent hier...

Le barman secoua la tête.

-Je dis que tout ça c'était des fariboles. Des trucs comme ça n'existent pas.

Mais comment peuvent-ils en être sûrs, se répétait sans cesse Myde dans sa tête ? Qu'est ce qui le leur garantissait ? La raison ? La logique ? Pourtant, tout le monde s'accordait à dire que la raison ne savait pas tout, ne pouvait pas tout expliquer. Le jeune homme avait eut du mal à prononcer sa dernière phrase, et comprenait maintenant pourquoi : sa gorge s'était nouée en un instant, et il avait l'impression que son estomac se faisait le plus petit possible. Pour un peu, la vue des boissons l'aurait rendu malade. D'un coup, il eut envie de se débarrasser de son sac, et le posa par terre à côté de lui. Cybil continuait de le regarder.

-Tu te sens bien Myde ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Il se retint de lui répondre qu'elle ne faisait pas meilleure figure que lui, mais se contenta de lancer :

-Bah, laissons ce genre de choses aux magazines paranormaux, ça ne nous concerne pas. Et puis comment un truc comme ça pourrait nous arriver ? Nous sommes deux, chacun surveille les arrières de l'autre...

-Et puis rien ne nous dis que la ville de la colline a quelque chose à voir avec cette disparition, trancha la jeune femme. On va y aller, et on va même laisser deux ou trois bricoles ici, ces sacs sont trop lourds, ajouta t-elle à l'adresse du barman. "

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, et les laissa se débarrasser.

Finalement, les artistes laissèrent tant de choses qu'ils décidèrent d'abandonner les sacs là, et de partir uniquement avec leurs poches de veste et de gilet remplis. Après un rapide "au revoir", ils quittèrent le Korova, montèrent dans la vieille mais fidèle voiture de Cybil, et roulèrent la cinquantaine de kilomètres qui les séparait de la ville, sans dire quoi que ce soit.

Leur véhicule se gara rapidement dans un parc désaffecté, ou du moins quelque chose qui ressemblait à un parc, puisqu'il ne poussait plus d'herbe depuis longtemps. Ils étaient assez à l'extérieur de la ville, car en effet ils voulaient s'engouffrer progressivement dans la prétendue ville fantôme. Un grand soleil luisait au dessus d'eux, pourtant tout était comme dans un désert, et la ville entière était recouverte de nuances de jaune. Après quelques minutes d'une marche silencieuse, entourés de toutes parts par des bâtiments d'habitation, ils parvinrent à une assez grande bâtisse. Celle ci était encerclée par un grand espace vert (enfin, par beaucoup de banc et d'allées en dalles), et un grand panneau annonçait devant une porte en bois défoncée : ECOLE ELEMENTAIRE MIDWITCH

"-Eh bien, j'espère que tu n'as pas la phobie de l'école primaire Myde ! taquina Cybil.

-Parle pour toi. Il me semble que toi non plus tu n'aimais pas trop les cours, non ?

-Cette ville me met assez sur les nerfs comme ça, pas la peine de me rappeler des mauvais souvenirs en plus...

-Si t'as envie de rentrer, faut le dire.

La jeune fille répondit par une mine agacée.

-Après tout ce chemin ? Alors qu'on a rien de mieux à faire ? Je te croyais plus courageux Myde. Est-ce parce que la ville te fiche la trouille ?

-Je... j'ai pas peur. Y'a pas de raison.

-Alors allons-y. "

Cela mit fin à la conversation, et les deux artistes entrèrent dans l'école.

Le hall était plein de poussière, cependant les meubles étaient encore en place. Myde remarqua ce qui ressemblait à une carte épinglée sur un tableau d'affichage.

"Ça peut toujours être utile, pensa t-il en l'arrachant"

Ils eurent de la chance : aucune des portes n'était verrouillée. Ils pénétrèrent ainsi sans trop de problème dans la vaste cour de récréation. Des carcasses d'arbres desséchés gisaient un peu partout, et la poussière se soulevait au rythme du vent.

"-Que nous indique ton super plan ? demanda Cybil. Où penses-tu que nous devrions aller ?

-Il y a bien la bibliothèque, ou la salle de musique.

-Va pour la seconde, je me demande bien de quel instrument les enfants pouvaient jouer il y a quelques années.

Ainsi, ils prirent l'escalier pour se diriger vers le premier étage, puis empruntèrent un long couloir bordé de fenêtres donnant sur la cour. Cybil contemplait la vue tout en marchant.

-Tu sais Myde, je crois que tu devrais prendre des cours de chant.

-Pourquoi ? C'est pourtant pas moi le chanteur dans le groupe. Je vois pas trop à quoi ça pourrait servir.

-Justement : c'est moi qui chante, mais c'est toi qui écrit les textes ! Tu vois pas où est le problème ?

-Franchement, non.

-Je trouve que quand tu écris, tu mets des émotions dans tes paroles. Des émotions que moi je ne peut peut-être pas saisir. Alors que si c'est toi qui chante, tu vivras et tu exprimeras pleinement les sentiments que tu chantes. C'est ça qui serait le mieux pour notre groupe je pense.

-Je veux bien y réfléchir un peu, quand on sera de nouveau à la maison.

-Excellent idée...

Ils se trouvaient maintenant devant la porte de la salle de musique. Myde la regarda d'un air hésitant.

-Je t'en prie Cybil : après toi.

-Avec plaisir...

Aussitôt elle ouvrit la porte, et aussitôt elle se figea. Myde resta un moment sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce que Cybil referme brutalement le battant et lui lance :

-Faut partir ! Tout de suite !

Et sans plus d'indications, elle commença à tirer le bras de Myde, le pressant de s'en aller. Celui ci allait poser des questions sur ce comportement étrange, quand il vit des ombres passer sous la porte de la salle de musique, comme des créatures démoniaques.

-On se tire d'ici ! lança t-il pour toute réponse"

Les deux artistes effectuèrent le trajet en sens inverse beaucoup plus rapidement que l'aller. Une fois dehors, ils regrettèrent de s'être garés aussi loin. Ils virent alors que le ciel avait prit des teintes sombres, comme si les ténèbres l'avaient consumé lui aussi. Reprenant leur course, ils ne firent que quelques pas avant de s'arrêter net. Une immonde marrée noire de ténèbres formait un rempart entre eux et le monde extérieur. Le parc où la voiture était stationné n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres devant eux, mais ils ne pouvaient rien distinguer dans cet océan d'ombre. Ils étaient bel et bien piégés. Mais il était trop tôt pour s'avouer vaincu : il restait encore les rues à l'intérieur de la ville, même d'autres grands bâtiments, où ils pouvaient se cacher. Saisissant cette chance, ils se lancèrent dans une avenue au hasard, un peu plus calmement, comme ils avaient remarqué que les ombres de l'école ne les avait pas suivi.

Après une longue route parmi de grands axes vides, des feux tricolores éteints et des vitrines de boutiques cassées, leurs pas les conduisirent non loin d'un imposant building. Cette fois, pas de grand panneau pour annoncer ce que c'était, mais un grand H sur la porte principale.

"Un hôpital, hein ? déduisit Myde. C'est bien l'endroit rêvé pour se faire soigner ici..."

Comme pour l'école, les portes n'étaient pas verrouillées. A en croire que les habitant avaient tout fui en quelques heures. Les deux jeunes décidèrent de se rendre au dernier étage, en se disant que de toute façon, au moins sur le toit ils pourraient voir les monstres arriver. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'ascenseur : ils étaient bien trop apeurés pour penser qu'il n'y avait sans doute plus de courant, et donc que ce dernier ne fonctionnerait sans doute pas.

"-Bon sang, mais qu'est ce que c'était ces trucs ? répétait sans cesse Myde.

-Tu crois vraiment que je le s ais ?

-Non mais... tu les as vu. Même s'ils ne ressemblaient à rien de ce que tu connais, t'as bien une idée de... je sais pas moi !

-La seule chose que j'ai vue en ouvrant cette porte, c'était une horde de yeux jaunes qui me fixaient, et rien d'autre.

-Rien d'autre... En fin de compte, ce type avait raison. Mais qu'est ce qu'on peut faire maintenant ?

-Le plus important Myde, c'est de rester concentré. Garde la tête froide. Faut pas céder à la panique, et faire preuve d'initiative. Prendre des décisions rapidement.

-Tu parles comme si j'étais dans une armée ou une secte de dangereux criminels...

-C'est parce que les gens comme eux suivent ce comportement qu'ils sont dangereux. Et il faut que nous le soyons aussi, et maintenant !"

Ils arrêtèrent leur marche, car ils n'y voyaient désormais pas plus loin que deux mètres devant eux. Avec ces monstres, il faisait maintenant comme en pleine nuit. Cybil sortit sa lampe torche et poursuivit, vite imitée par Myde.

Du matériel médical et logistique traînait çà et là : un plateau d'instruments, un lit à roulette (vide, dieu merci), voire même une pile de papiers renversés par terre. Cybil y jeta un coup d'œil, et confirma son hypothèse : les anciens habitants étaient partis en quelques jours sans doute, au vu des dossiers incomplets, et avec de nombreuses informations manquantes. En une autre occasion, Myde aurait fait une plaisanterie, pour rendre l'atmosphère plus pressante, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre dépassait l'entendement, était plus terrible que leurs rêves les plus fous. Reprenant peu à peu son sang-froid, le jeune homme décida de lancer la conversation, histoire de se rassurer mutuellement.

"-Tu sais quoi, je suis certain que quand on s'en sortira, on va faire le morceau le plus génial jamais composé, et on pourra s'arrêter là pour les émotions fortes.

Façon bizarre et pas très futée de démarrer une conversation, il le savait. Mais c'était mieux que rien, et ce n'était franchement pas le moment de parler de botanique, ou des dernières infos people.

-Ça, tu l'as dit, répondit finalement Cybil. Mais à mon avis, le plus dur ne sera pas d'écrire le morceau, mais de s'en sortir jusque là.

Oh, il ne supportait pas quand elle était aussi pessimiste. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Broyer du noir dans cette situation était ce qui semblait le plus adéquat. Cependant, Myde refusa de se laisser gagner par le désespoir.

-D'un autre côté, si les monstres des contes de fées existent réellement, alors les supers héros aussi doivent vraiment être en train de veiller sur nous ! Tant qu'à faire, si les créatures des ténèbres existent, les chevaliers aux épées magiques et les gentilles magiciennes aussi !

-J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant. Eh, si ça se trouve, ces surhommes forment une confrérie secrète, et sont actuellement en train d'élaborer un plan de secours pour nous sortir de là, et peut-être nous faire rentre dans leur groupe ! lança t-elle avec en regard de conspiratrice.

Myde resta un moment à la regarder, se demandant s'il devait répondre "qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?" ou "ouais, peut-être". Mais finalement, il choisit de se prendre au jeu de Cybil : au moins, s'ils devaient ne pas y réchapper, il aura pu s'amuser avec elle une dernière fois...

-Pas mal comme idée ! Je serai Super-Myde, et toi Super-Cybil, mon assistante dévouée, et ensemble nous combattrons le crime et les fausse notes de musiques !

-Pourquoi c'est moi le second rôle ? C'est moi qui chante, et dans un groupe c'est toujours celui qui chante qui est le leader !

-Zut, je me suis fait avoir ! Alors tant pis : on sera indépendants, et on fera équipe pour vaincre les plus grands méchants du monde !

-Bonne idée ! Et après on...

Un craquement sourd se fit entendre. Les deux artistes bloquèrent leur respiration, observant chaque détail autour d'eux, pour savoir d'où provenait le bruit. Finalement ils virent un plateau renversé non loin d'eux.

-Ah, c'était que ça... grommela Cybil.

Mais au même instant des ombres surgirent d'une porte adjacente, bientôt suivis par un flot venant de là où les deux artistes étaient passés.

-Vite ! L'ascenseur est tout droit, à quelques couloirs d'ici ! hurla Myde"

Et ils s'y précipitèrent dans une course effrénée, une course pour la survie.

Ils virent la porte ouverte, les invitant à entrer. Cybil était devant, pour que Myde puisse protéger sa fuite. La jeune fille y parvint la première, appuya sur le bouton pour le dernier étage, tandis que Myde arrivait. Il s'apprêta à entrer à son tour lorsque il senti comme s'il tombait dans de l'eau. Ses jambes ployèrent, et il tomba à genoux. En se retournant, il vit ces horrible yeux jaunes le fixer sans expression, de façon inhumaine.

"-Fonce, va t-en ! hurla t-il à l'adresse de Cybil. Ils ne t'attraperont pas comme ça !

-Laisse mon Myde tranquille, sale cochabamba !

Sans autre forme de procès, elle sorti de l'ascenseur, donna un violent coup de pied sur les ombres, puis empoigna Myde pour le jeter sans ménagement dans la cage. Refusant de l'abandonner, il essaya de quitter l'ascenseur, mais Cybil appuya sur le bouton de fermeture des portes de l'extérieur, et lui lança, dans un dernier regard :

-Y'a un escalier plus loin. Je vais y aller. Adieu Myde. Fais preuve d'initiative."

Et la porte se referma sur elle.

Le jeune homme eut beau appuyer sur le bouton comme un dément, le bouton pour rouvrir les battants ne fonctionnait plus. Et, tandis qu'il sentait l'appareil montait, il se laissa tomber sur ses jambes, et se recroquevilla. Il n'y avait pas d'escalier plus loin. Enfin si, mais ils l'avaient dépassé, ce qui signifiait que la vague de ténèbres était passé dessus. Myde le savait. Et Cybil aussi l'avait su. Il en était certain. La tête reposant contre ses genoux, il se mit à sangloter. Il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre. Tout ça, c'était de sa faute. C'était lui qui avait eut l'idée de venir. Cybil aussi, mais c'était lui qui l'avait proposé à haute voix. C'était aussi lui qui n'avait rien dit lorsque le barman lui avait raconté la disparition. Il avait eut la trouille, mais il n'avait pas osé le montrer à Cybil. Coincé où il était, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que pousser faiblement des jurons, et pleurer. C'était encore lui qui n'avait pas insisté pour qu'ils rentrent quand il était encore temps, c'était encore et toujours lui qui n'avait pas pu se sortir des ténèbres tout seul. Tout était de sa faute. Il avait provoqué leur perte. Dans son dos, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, sans aucune réaction de sa part. Quand il fallait faire preuve de décision, il n'osait rien. Il n'avait jamais su s'affirmer face au doute. Il avait toujours préféré laisser les autre le faire à sa place. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à blâmer dans cette histoire. Lentement, il se releva, essuya ses larmes, et prit un air déterminé : il fallait qu'il décida de faire quelque chose. Et à ce moment là, il n'avait qu'un seul désir : retrouver Cybil, et la sauver. Il la ramènerait à la maison, là où ils avaient toujours vécu, et la vie reprendrait son cours.

Oui, mais comment faire ? Il réfléchit : s'il voulait tant que ça revoir Cybil, alors il lui faudrait subir le même sort qu'elle. Mais il n'était pas certain d'arriver là où elle était actuellement. Après tout, ces ténèbres pouvaient conduire à une sorte de monde parallèle, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait en savoir ? Il quitta enfin la cage, et fit quelques pas dans le noir. L'escalier n'était pas loin. De là bas, il pourrait sans doute... Il secoua la tête. Prendre une décision. Après avoir erré dans ses pensées, une seule idée lui resta.

"Je te retrouverai Cybil. Je te ramènerai ici. Je ne rentrerai pas tant que tu ne seras pas à mes côtés. Ce retour sera avec nous deux, ou sans ni l'un ni l'autre. Je n'arrêterai que lorsque te t'aurai trouvé. Je t'en fait la promesse, Cybil."

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier, et ouvrit la porte. Quelques traces de ténèbres tachaient les étages inférieurs. Parfaits. C'était donc là qu'il fallait commencer. Il contempla un instant ces marches, puis prit une inspiration.

"Cybil... j'arrive".

Et, prenant appui sur la rampe, il descendit, l'une après l'autre, ces marches, qui devaient le conduire soit à la fin, soit à une chance de la retrouver. Et, plus il descendait, plus son regard se faisait déterminé.


	8. La récupération de Demyx

_En l'an -5 et 9 mois, l'Organisation découvre un étrange simili : celui ci semble particulièrement effacé, pleutre, et ne ressemble en rien aux précédents similis humanoïdes. L'existence même de ce curieux personnage pose plus de questions qu'elle n'en résout, et, de même qu'avec Axel, les membres de l'Ordre des VIII vont longtemps hésiter avant de faire définitivement entrer le futur numéro IX dans leurs rangs. Ce n'est que grâce à un coup du destin que celui qui s'appelait autrefois Myde parviendra à convaincre les hauts membres de le garder, d'une façon assez inhabituelle... _

* * *

><p>Le silence pesant de l'observateur régnait dans le laboratoire. Un minuscule et inoffensif sans-cœur s'agita quelques instants, puis tout d'un coup se désintégra dans une volute de fumée. Aussitôt, le silence fut rompu par un juron agacé.<p>

"-C'est au moins le quatrième sur lequel ça échoue ! J'étais pourtant certain que cette fois ci l'expérience aboutirait !

-Calma toi Vexen, tu as manqué de me faire perdre ma page.

-Je t'ai demandé de m'assister Zexion, pas de venir te reposer dans mon laboratoire ! Si le seul membre en qui j'ai confiance pour la science se met lui aussi à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, que vais-je faire ?

Les deux agents de l'Organisation étaient installés au dessus d'une aire délimitée par des barrières (l'aire d'observation, comme l'appelait le numéro IV). Le Savant l'utilisait principalement pour tester ses produits sur des sujets vivants.

Vexen soupira : se mettre à dos Zexion n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire. En effet, c'était le seul membre en mesure de l'aider pour ce travail là : il fallait donner aux monstres l'illusion qu'ils étaient dans un endroit sans danger, pour éviter qu'ils ne s'enfuient. Il choisit de s'excuser auprès de son ami.

-Oublie ça, Zexion. Tu comprends bien que mon esprit scientifique est frustré par tant d'échecs... Je suis près de la solution, je le sens ! La clé est sans doute sous mon nez, mais je ne la vois pas ! Si la science ne nous apporte pas la réponse, alors qui le fera ?

Pendant tout ce discours, le Conspirateur regardait là où le sans-cœur avait disparu, l'air concentré. Soudain, il eut un geste, comme s'il allait éternuer, puis il se tourna vers le chercheur :

-Je crois que notre ami Lexaeus nous rapporte une surprise de sa mission.

-Tu as senti quelque chose ?

-Oui... une odeur que je ne connais pas encore.

-Je te laisse avertir les deux néophytes, je vais...

-Non non, il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui t'en charge : Xemnas va sans doute réclamer mon livre. A tout de suite Vexen !

Sans davantage de commentaires, il disparu, pour éviter de laisser le temps au quatrième de protester.

-Je parie qu'il est plutôt allé se reposer sur un des fauteuils du salon. Ah là là... ta paresse te rattrapera un jour, Zexion..."

Ouvrant un portail de ténèbres, le Savant quitta le laboratoire à son tour.

Le choc des armes résonnait dans la salle d'entraînement. Les numéros VII et VIII faisaient leurs exercices quotidiens : un peu de musculation et de souplesse, puis un petit échauffement à l'arme, avant de faire un duel amical. L'un et l'autre s'étaient rendus comptes qu'ils avaient en l'autre un partenaire idéal : puisqu'ils avaient un style tout à fait différent, cela faisait un bon entraînement.

Saix, redoutable au corps à corps, pouvait facilement être mis en difficulté par un adversaire qui gardait ses distances. Axel, par son physique peu endurant, était particulièrement à l'aise en moyenne et longue portée, mais se retrouvait sans grande défense face à un ennemi trop proche. Ainsi, ces duels leur permettait d'imaginer des stratégies afin de palier à leurs faiblesses. Il va sans dire qu'ils n'utilisaient pas leur élément : ils risquaient de se blesser sérieusement, ou de causer des dégâts matériels dans la salle. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas en excellent état, surtout grâce à Xigbar et Xaldin, qui perçaient souvent les murs (involontairement, ça va de soi), ils ne voulaient pas non plus prendre l'habitude de changer de salle d'entraînement (cela pouvait inciter les membres à négliger la sécurité).

L'entraînement à l'élément devait se faire sous la surveillance d'un autre membre, et jamais pendant un combat. Même Xigbar, qui était de loin le plus casse-cou des membres, l'avait bien comprit le jour où il s'entraînait à faire passer ses bras dans ses failles spatiales pour désorienter ses adversaires. En effet, il avait voulu essayer de faire passer ses jambes, puis son torse et ses bras dedans, histoire de voir ce que cela donnait. Seulement, il avait mal calculé son coup, et s'était retrouvé coincé (nul n'avait comprit comment ni pourquoi), avec plus de la moitié de son corps hors de vue de la salle d'entraînement, flottant quelque part dans le château à travers un portail. Xaldin, qui étaient son surveillant, s'était d'abord énervé de voir sa tête brailler et jurer au dessus de nulle part, et lui ordonnant de l'aider. Ce que le numéro III avait fait, voyant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Il avait ainsi passé une demi heure à chercher partout, pour finalement découvrir qu'il était dans sa chambre, en train de se tourner les pouces. D'un solide tour de bras, Xaldin avait catapulté le corps dans la faille, et s'était lui même téléporté dans la salle d'entraînement. Il y trouva, en plus de Xigbar affalé par terre, Axel en pleine crise de fou rire, et Lexaeus, qui avait franchement l'air de se demander s'il n'était pas dans la mauvaise organisation.

Un coup de claymore passa presque au ras d'Axel, qui enchaîna par une roulade pour se retrouver dans le dos de Saix, dans l'idée de contre-attaquer. Mais le Lunaire, prévoyant le coup, tournoya arme en main. Cela eut l'effet escompté : Axel esquiva, puis lança une de ses armes. Après l'avoir parée, Saix allait charger, quand une voix se fit entendre :

"-Numéros VII et VIII, veuillez interrompre votre entraînement. Nous sommes convoqués pour accueillir un nouveau membre.

Les armes disparurent dans un éclat lumineux. Saix se préparait à le recevoir en tant que vice-supérieur, et Axel était très excité quant à l'idée de ne plus être le "dernier de la famille", comme Xigbar se plaisait à le surnommer.

-A quoi il ressemble ? demanda la Rafale.

-Ne possédants pas de pouvoirs extra-sensoriels, je ne peut pas te répondre, lança Vexen. C'est pourquoi la meilleure chose à faire pour répondre à ta question est d'aller voir.

-Où devons-nous nous rendre ? questionna, plus pragmatique, Saix.

-Dans le salon. Il doit être très fatigué, pour que Lexaeus le laisse entrer dans notre salle commune."

Les deux néophytes se turent, et prirent le grand passage de ténèbres que le Savant avait créé pour leur permettre d'arriver plus rapidement au salon.

Ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient les derniers membres de l'Organisation à arriver sur les lieux. Saix aperçu la cime de Xaldin et de Lexaeus, ainsi que la silhouette de Xemnas, cachant le nouveau. D'un coup d'œil, il remarqua aussi Zexion, en retrait, comme s'il voulait laisser les autres prendre le risque d'approcher le jeune simili. En quelques pas, le groupe des arrivant fut à la hauteur du leader, et Saix put enfin voir la dernière trouvaille. Une moue désapprobatrice s'afficha sur son visage : la recrue était maigre comme un clou, et avait une coupe des plus excentriques. Il prit un air méprisant et se plaça juste à côté du numéro I, tandis que les autres membres bombardaient le nouveau de questions.

"-D'où viens-tu ?

-Que faisais-tu dans ta vie d'avant ?

-T'aimes la bagarre, p'tit gars ?

-Comment le Néant a t-il pu nous donner un gringalet comme celui-là ?

-En plus, on allait se mettre à table dans quelque temps ! Quelle plaie !

Le pauvre intéressait semblait vouloir devenir encore plus petit qu'un grain de poussière, ou du moins vouloir s'en aller le plus vite possible. Axel fut surpris de constater l'indifférence de Xemnas, qui semblait même ne pas comprendre cette timidité. Il éprouva alors de la sympathie pour le nouveau venu, et sans prêter attentions aux questions saugrenues de ses supérieurs, il éclata.

-Vous allez vous taire à la fin ? Vous voyez pas que vous le terrorisez ? C'est pas comme ça qu'on peut lui faire comprendre dans quel groupe il se trouve ! Et toutes les questions qu'il se pose... il vaudrait mieux répondre aux siennes que...

D'une main autoritaire, Xemnas imposa le silence à tout les membres présents, faisant taire les commentaires râleurs de Vexen ou de Xigbar.

-Frères du Néant, le numéro VIII a tout à fait raison. Nous n'avons pas besoin de tous questionner ce jeune simili. Aussi, sortez tous de cette pièce, à l'exception du numéro VI, qui pourra répondre aux éventuelles questions de cet être nouveau né.

Obéissant prestement, les sept membres de l'Organisation quittèrent le salon, le Supérieur fermant la marche. Dès que la porte fut close, le jeune simili poussa un soupir de soulagement. Zexion, quant à lui, se contenta de l'observer dans le plus profond silence. Après quelques instants, le nouveau le regarda à son tour, puis après un petit moment parvint à sourire. L'apparence juvénile du Conspirateur mettait beaucoup en confiance ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas.

-Salut p'tit gars ! Tu fais partie d'un groupe de musique, tu en écoutes beaucoup ? Je suppose que tu dois connaître Mecanical Romance, vu ta coupe. C'est quoi ton album préféré ?

Le numéro VI écarquilla les yeux de surprise une fraction de seconde, si peu que son interlocuteur ne le remarqua même pas. Pris au dépourvu comme ça, il lui fallu une trentaine de secondes pour élaborer une réponse.

-Une des plus grandes erreurs qu'un être doué d'intelligence peut commettre, c'est se fier aux apparences. Croire que quelqu'un est jeune et inexpérimenté à cause de son visage, c'est se laisser manipuler bêtement et simplement.

Le regard qu'il lui lança était tant empreint de mépris et de sévérité que Xemnas lui même aurait été très mal à l'aise.

-Penser que je suis plus jeune que toi aurait pu être la dernière erreur de ta pitoyable existence. Les êtres de mon espèce possèdent le pouvoir de la jeunesse éternelle. Je suis ton aîné, et de loin. Les connaissances que j'ai emmagasinées sont de loin supérieures aux tiennes. S'il y a une chose que tu dois faire, c'est me vouer respect et crainte.

Bluff pur et dur, en ce qui concernait l'âge de Zexion. Il avait à peine plus de vingt ans d'existence, mais toutes les autres choses qu'il avait énoncé étaient vraies. D'un autre côté, il fallait bien imposer son respect aux nouveaux membres. Comme le Conspirateur s'y était attendu, le jeune simili se ratatina à vue d'œil. Voyant des fauteuils dans la pièce, il s'y dirigea doucement, suivi du regard par le sixième. Après avoir longtemps hésité, il s'assit humblement sur l'un d'eux (celui qui avait l'air le moins confortable à ses yeux).

Pendant ce temps, Xemnas tenait un petit conseil des membres, de l'autre côté de la porte fermée.

-Membres de l'Ordre, il va falloir que certain d'entre vous reprennent leurs activités, pendant qu'un nombre restreins d'entre vous interrogera ce nouveau simili avec moi.

Ses compagnons se tenaient solennellement autour de lui, attendant les ordres. D'un coup d'œil rapide, leur leader les observa un à un, puis ferma les yeux.

-Numéro IV, retourne à ton laboratoire, tes recherches nous sont précieuses et il ne faut perdre aucune minute. Numéro III et Numéro II, nous aurons sans doute besoin de voir ce que vaut cette recrue au combat : partez tout de suite préparer la salle d'entraînement. Numéro V, consulte notre atlas, et choisit un monde tranquille pour y mener une mission de patrouille. Il serait intéressant de voir comment il se débrouille sur le terrain.

Xemnas rouvrit ses yeux.

-Tout ceux que je n'ai pas appelé viennent avec moi. Accomplissez vos tâches vite, et bien."

Quatre portails de ténèbres s'ouvrirent, tandis qu'Axel et Saix croisèrent leurs regards. L'un était là pour mettre à l'aise le nouveau par la présence d'un membre à l'air jeune, l'autre s'occuperait d'afficher la puissance de l'Organisation.

"Quant à vous numéro I, vous irez torturer le petit nouveau avec vos deux meilleurs amis..." pensa ironiquement Axel, ce qui le fit sourire brièvement, tandis que les trois similis ouvrirent la porte, et rejoignirent Zexion et la recrue.

Les trois arrivants ne furent pas surpris de constater que le nouvel arrivant se faisait tout petit sur un fauteuil, tandis que Zexion se tenait debout, l'air indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui. La recrue, en les voyant entrer, se releva mécaniquement, pas loin de faire le garde-à-vous. Xemnas s'avança juste devant lui, et ouvrit les bras comme pour accueillir un ami.

"-Jeune simili, enfant du Néant, les Ténèbres t'ont consumé. Que reste t-il de toi ? Seulement deux éléments.

Il appuya ses propos en montrant ses deux paumes tendues vers le ciel. Axel et Saix se contentaient de le regarder faire. Après tout, ils n'allaient pas contredire leur leader.

-Un cœur, et un réceptacle pour ce cœur. D'ordinaire, ils sont fusionnés, ne font qu'un.

Le numéro I joignit ses mains, et les serra. D'un coup d'œil, Saix vit Zexion consulter son livre, comme si ce que racontait Xemnas ne le concernait pas.

-L'être complet jouit d'une pleine possession de ses moyens. Mais les Ténèbres déchirent, séparent, et l'un et l'autre sont dissociés.

Le Supérieur sépara de nouveau ses doigts, éloignant ses mains l'une de l'autre. Il était soulagé que son interlocuteur ne l'interrompe pas, et soit absorbé par ses paroles. Il avait encore en souvenir l'arrivée d'Axel, qui ne l'avait pas laissé finir une seule phrase.

-Le cœur va aux ombres, et le corps reste vide. Quels sont tes derniers souvenirs, avant de te retrouver ici ?

Le nouveau écarquilla les yeux, comme si on le tirait d'une rêverie, et entra dans une profonde réflexion. Seuls deux éléments lui venait à l'esprit : une longue descente dans les ténèbres, et la promesse qu'il avait faite à Cybil. "Je te ramènerai coûte que coûte, et nous rentrerons ensemble à la maison. Je n'aurai de cesse de te chercher". Le fait que tout le reste de sa vie soit aussi flou lui fit peur. Mais pourtant il s'était bien passé quelque chose ! Cependant, il décida de s'en occuper plus tard, et il choisit de raconter le premier souvenir, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne pour une guimauve à faire des promesses à des gens qui n'étaient plus là.

-Ainsi, tu as vu les Ténèbres en face, tu les as affronté, et tu t'es aventuré au plus profond de leur être... Intéressant. Mais celui que tu étais avant n'existe plus. Il a été divisé en deux : un cœur, et la coquille qui renfermait ce cœur. Et tu es l'un d'eux.

La recrue ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. C'était tellement bizarre, tellement invraisemblable qu'on ne pouvait pas y croire.

-Vous voulez dire... que je suis l'incarnation du cœur que j'avais ?

Xemnas fit un effort sur-similien pour ne pas se passer la main sur la figure. L'explication allait être beaucoup plus longue et difficile que prévue.

-Non, simili. Tu représente ce qu'était ton corps avant la séparation. Tu n'est qu'une enveloppe vide, un réceptacle qui n'attends que de recevoir son cœur. Tu en es donc dénué. Tu ne peut pas avoir de sentiments. Tu ne peut plus rien éprouver sans ce très cher réservoir à sentiments.

Les yeux du nouveau semblaient près à sortir de leurs orbites. Décidément, c'était la journée la plus space de toute sa vie !

-Mais... mais c'est pas possible ! Depuis tout à l'heure, je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai envie d'être tranquille, je veux retrouver une amie et...

Axel souleva un sourcil, et Zexion, qui jusqu'à présent consultait son livre, le regarda. Xemnas interrompu le simili.

-Tout ce que tu crois savoir, tout ce que tu crois ressentir, ce n'est qu'une illusion. Un rêve, dont il faut te tirer au plus vite. Car tu es dans l'erreur. Tu n'es plus un humain. Tu es devenu une espèce supérieure : tu es devenu un simili.

"Ah, c'est donc de ça qu'il parlait depuis tout à l'heure !" pensa le jeune homme.

-Des humains, tu ne possèdes que l'apparence. Tu es désormais capable de faire appel à un élément pour t'aider, et ton possède une arme, pour te défendre contre la Lumière et les Ténèbres qui t'ont abandonné.

-Une... quoi ? Et comment j'aurai pu l'avoir, je n'en ai jamais acheté, et puis la magie n'existe pas, non ? Et...

-Si vous le permettez, Supérieur, je préfère me charger de lui expliquer ce chapitre là, s'avança Axel.

Xemnas le considéra un moment, puis questionna Zexion du regard. Celui ci referma son livre à contrecœur, puis acquiesça en direction de la Rafale. Le huitième prit une inspiration avant de se lancer.

-En fait, lors de ta... transformation, tu as gagné des pouvoirs, qui t'ont été donné par le Néant, c'est à dire le fait qu'il n'y ai plus de Lumière ou de Ténèbres en toi. On a tous un pouvoir différent, et il est plus ou moins utile.

Montrant sa paume de main, il fit apparaître un globe de feu au dessus.

-Moi par exemple, c'est le feu que je contrôle. Pratique pour faire des grillades tu diras ! Mais en fait nous devons plutôt utiliser cet élément pour nous défendre contre le monde extérieur, qui veut nous détruire.

Le nouveau fixait Axel comme si c'était le Père Noël. Puis il finit par lâcher :

-Comment t'as fait ça ? Moi aussi je pourrai faire des trucs comme ça ? On peut choisir son élément ? Est-ce que je pourrai...

-Ces questions ne se posent pas, trancha Saix, excédé. C'est le Néant qui décide de ton pouvoir, peu importe, que ce soit celui de la Lune, ou des fleurs, ou...

-Ou des gâteaux à la framboise, coupa Axel. Non, il ne faut pas se dire que t'as le choix. Depuis que les Ténèbres t'ont transformé, tu n'as plus le choix. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Ce qu'il te faut savoir, c'est que nous aussi, on est des similis, comme toi. Et nous formons une sorte de foyer d'accueil pour les similis en vadrouille. En fait, nous allions nos forces pour trouver le moyen de récupérer notre cœur, et redevenir comme on était avant. C'est un programme génial, mais le soucis c'est qu'on a pas encore trouvé le moyen d'y parvenir.

-Je peux savoir ce que c'est mon élément ?

-Ce genre de chose ne se devine pas tu sais. Il faut...

-Ton pouvoir est bien évidement connu de ceux qui possèdent la connaissance, coupa Zexion.

-C'est écrit dans votre livre ?

Instinctivement, la recrue se dirigea vers le sixième. Mais un clone de Zexion apparu, levant la main pour lui barrer la route. Le nouveau se figea immédiatement, avec un regard où se mêlaient surprise et crainte.

-Le Néant t'a donné le pouvoir de contrôler la sève vitale, reprit le Conspirateur.

Devant la mine vague de son interlocuteur, il ajouta :

-En un mot : l'eau. La douce et calme eau des rivières, ou la rageuse eau des tempêtes de la mer. C'est...

-Comment on fait pour créer un boule d'eau, comme il a fait tout à l'heure ?

-Tu n'as nullement besoin d'utiliser ton élément maintenant, annonça Xemnas, d'un regard menaçant. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment. Comme nous t'en avons informé, tu bénéficie également d'une arme, qui te sera d'un grand recours, contre nos ennemis. Numéro VI, montre lui son extension de lui même, montre lui sa nouvelle compagne de toujours.

Zexion parut un peu gêné. Il finit cependant par faire apparaître un clone, qui lui même matérialisa dans un éclair lumineux l'arme du simili.

-Un... un instrument de musique ? C'est... c'est inhabituel, essaya de sourire Axel. Je suis sûr qu'elle doit être utile à quelque chose.

Xemnas restait interdit. Quant à Saix, il préférait ne rien dire. Le seul qui ne laissait pas caché ses sentiments était justement la recrue.

-C'est... un magnifique sitar ! Je ne pensais pas un jour en voir un aussi beau. Il doit avoir un son in...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le clone disparu, emportant avec lui l'instrument.

"Intéressant, pensait Zexion. Il se pourrait que j'avais vu juste. Notre arme serait le reflet de notre dernière pensée en tant qu'humain. Moi même j'ai songé à tout les livres que je ne lirai pas, quand j'ai sombré. Je suis certain que Saix avait regardé une dernière fois son arme avant de disparaître, et Axel devait penser aux jeux qu'il faisait sur la plage, avant de rencontrer les sans-cœur, ajouté à son agressivité face aux monstres. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, Even voulait nous protéger lorsqu'il s'effaçait dans les ombres... Et cet étrange simili confirme ma théorie. On pourrait continuer la liste sans trop de soucis. Il serait intéressant de la tester avec nos futurs membres..."

Xemnas continuait de dévisager le nouveau venu. Plus que son habituelle autorité, on pouvait lire autre chose dans ses yeux : de la déception. Par son regard, il demanda aux trois autres membres de le suivre un peu à l'écart. Même la recrue comprit qu'ils avaient besoin de discuter, et il les laissa s'éloigner un peu.

-Membres de l'Ordre des VIII, il me semble que ce simili ne répond pas à nos exigences, annonça d'emblée Xemnas. Aucune capacité au combat, aucun sens de la stratégie, et aucunement prometteur. Le garder sous cette forme serait prendre le risque qu'il ne s'enfuie et révèle nos secret aux créatures de la Lumière ou des Ténèbres.

-Je suis de l'avis du Supérieur, acquiesça Zexion. A moins qu'il ne rende un grand service à l'Ordre, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous le garderions.

Saix ne disait rien, mais son regard en disait long : jamais il ne contredirait une décision de son leader, ou du meilleur stratège du groupe. Axel se senti désarmé. Il fallait bien lui laisser une chance, à ce nouveau ! Lui même ne savait rien du maniement des armes, c'était un type tout à fait ordinaire, avant de devenir simili. Et maintenant il se débrouillait très bien : Xaldin l'avait destitué de son titre d'apprenti environ six semaines seulement après l'avoir pris en charge. La Rafale fit part de ces pensés à ses supérieurs.

-Il ne s'agit du même dilemme, numéro VIII, expliqua calmement Xemnas. Tu étais prometteur, tu avais les capacités de faire de grandes choses. Tu ne nous as pas déçu sur ce point. Mais penses-tu que cet individu, qui baisse la tête quand nous lui parlons, qui n'a pas de jugeote, et qui de surcroit n'a rien d'un combattant tel que nous, puisse nous être d'une quelconque utilité sous cette forme ?

Son ton était celui du professeur patient qui explique quelque chose à un élève un peu dissipé.

-Si c'était un reflet, au moins il nous aidera d'une façon ou d'une autre, conclu le premier comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Axel commençait à sentir la colère lui monter. Pour qui se prenaient-ils, à décider du destin des autres, tels des marionnettistes ? Pensaient-ils vraiment tout savoir du futur, savoir que ce simili sera un bon à rien, un fainéant, et qu'il valait mieux s'en débarrasser tout de suite ! Il chercha un soutien en Saix, avant de se rappeler que ce dernier faisait passer ses intérêts avant ceux des autres, même ceux de ses amis.

-Puis-je te poser une question, Axel ? demanda Zexion.

Le huitième fut sorti de ses réflexions, et regarda le Conspirateur.

-Si tu veux, vas-y.

-Dit moi sincèrement : en quoi cela t'importe t-il que ce simili reste sous forme humaine ? Pourquoi te soucies-tu de lui ? Tu ne le connais même pas. Tu prends sa défense comme si c'était notre leader en personne. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi. Qu'est ce que cela t'apporte ?

Axel en resta bouche bée. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de questions. Il y réfléchit, mais quand ces pensés lui montèrent à la tête, il se surprit à se poser lui même ces questions. Oui, pourquoi il faisait ça ? Cela ne lui servait à rien. Après tout, que ce simili soit humanoïde ou pas ne lui changerait pas la vie. Sa colère retomba aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il se rendit compte que ses compagnons avaient raison. Si la recrue ne pouvait en rien les aider à retrouver leur cœur, alors autant ne pas la laisser intégrer l'Ordre, et perturber ses activités.

-Tu as raison Zexion, je me suis laissé emporter. Il vaut mieux pour nous qu'il disparaisse sans trop tarder, l'attente de son sort est toujours très difficile.

Les numéros VII et VIII se dirigèrent vers le nouveau, tandis que Xemnas eut un regard approbateur pour Zexion.

-Tu as su repousser le souvenir de sentiments du numéro VIII. Bon travail, numéro VI.

-Ce n'est rien, Supérieur. Les personnes qui se laissent aller à leurs sentiments sont tellement faciles à diriger. "

Et les deux fondateurs s'avancèrent à leur tour vers le jeune simili, prêts à la transformation prochaine.

Les quatre membres furent étonnés de voir que la recrue était parvenue à faire apparaître son arme entre ses mains, et était en train de palper tout l'instrument. Mais finalement Xemnas prit un ton sentencieux.

"-Enfant du Néant, nous avons prit une décision. Nous allons te changer en un reflet.

Avant que l'intéressé ai pu demander ce qu'était le reflet en question, Axel lui expliqua :

-Ce sont d'autres similis, mais qui ne possèdent ni apparence propre, ni volonté propre. Ils obéissent à nos ordres, c'est tout.

La recrue écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il ne s'attendait vraisemblablement pas à ça.

-Mais... mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

La promesse qu'il s'était faite tombait à l'eau à présent. Ah, c'était malin ça ! Descendre aux plus profond des ténèbres pour finir comme ça ! Il prit son courage à deux mains, et avant que le Supérieur eut pu ajouter quoi que ce soit il demanda :

-Je... j'ai fait une promesse, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres. Si je dois devenir une créature sans volonté, j'aimerais pouvoir faire une dernière chose.

Xemnas fut un peu surpris par une telle demande, c'est pourquoi il regarda les trois membres présents à ses côtés.

-Pensez-vous que nous puissions répondre à cette requête ?

Axel lança rapidement et franchement :

-Je crois que oui. Après tout, il a bien le droit de profiter de cette existence encore quelques minutes.

Le Supérieur admit qu'il avait raison. Ils avaient encore du temps devant eux.

-Et que souhaiterais-tu faire, avant de retourner au Néant ?

-J'aimerais jouer un morceau de musique.

En dépit de leur manque de cœur, Saix et Axel restèrent cois devant cette demande, tandis que Xemnas et Zexion conservèrent leur calme. Ils s'étaient attendu à quelque chose d'un peu plus compliqué, qui le ferait vivre plus longtemps...

-Comme tu voudras, annonça le sixième d'un ton sentencieux.

Le musicien s'approcha de la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le monde. Le Conspirateur fit un geste, et la vitre s'ouvrit, permettant au jeune simili de s'asseoir devant l'immensité. Une fois qu'il senti le vent léger et frais sur son visage, une fois qu'il ressentait les notes au plus profond de lui même, il commença.

C'était une mélodie avec une introduction rapide, où les doigts se bousculaient sur l'instrument.

"Cybil, comme tu me l'avais demandé, je me suis mis à chanter. Même si je ne suis pas certain du résultat, j'espère que ça te plaira."

Il avala une dernière fois avant de fredonner, d'une voix grave et langoureuse :

-_Il vit les êtres damnés,_

_Le prix est cher payé..._

C'était un type de chanson très à la mode dans son ancien monde. Pas de rimes, un rythme parfois irrégulier, des changements de vitesse fréquents... Ils misaient surtout sur la mélodie, à cette époque là, qui semblait maintenant très loin pour le simili. Il ralentit la mélodie, jusqu'à arriver au rythme d'une ballade.

-_Te perdant corps et âme,_

_Refusant de donner, _

_A la ville qui prend tout._

_Survivre, il te faudra le vouloir._

Il avait réfléchit à ces paroles pendant qu'il descendait les escaliers. C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour essayer de rester en vie. Au moins, il y aurait des auditeurs pour cette unique représentation...

-_Ce roman n's'achève pas_

_Comme on l'voudrait à chaque fois._

_Il hurla à la Lune : Perdue !_

_Et la peur l'engloutit_

_Et il marchait le long, _

_Et il marchait, tout seul._

Il s'ensuivit un lent et mélancolique solo de sitar. Plus loin dans la salle, Axel s'était assis pour mieux apprécier la musique. Les autres se tenaient droit, attendant la fin de la chanson, sans doute. Le huitième n'aurait pas été surpris de savoir qu'ils n'écoutaient pas les paroles. On disait pourtant que la musique était un vecteur pour les sentiments. Le musicien reprit un rythme plus rapide, et prit une voix plus mélodieuse.

-_Une famille d'oisillon,_

_Disparus dans le nid._

_Ils n'eurent pas le temps de penser, _

_Rien n'annonçait la menace._

_Mais il est trop tard, trop tard pour moi,_

_Cette ville aura finalement raison de moi,_

_Trop tard, trop tard pour moi, _

_La ville l'emportera _

Il cessa alors de chanter, tout en poursuivant la mélodie. Il parla, comme s'il racontait une histoire.

-_A travers cette brume elles vinrent, créatures noires chantant une terrible chanson. Le reste du bar se moqua de lui. Moi seul senti l'espoir luire. On le trouva mort, le jour suivant. Plus d'histoire de lui, je les ai entendu dire. On accusa la malchance, pour son sort. Moi seul senti la peur, si grande_.

Cela déstabilisa un peu Axel. Cette façon de faire des chansons le mettait mal à l'aise. Comme si le chanteur voulait lui faire vivre ce qu'il avait traversé. Le numéro VIII en avait déjà assez vu dans sa vie, il n'avait pas à s'occuper des misères des autres. Mais la recrue recommença à chanter, plus triste que jamais.

-_Elle, et lui sauront,_

_Qu'un jour ou un autre_

_Tout s'achèvera._

Le huitième commençait à en avoir un peu assez de cette chanson. Elle lui plombait le moral. Maintenant, il n'attendait qu'une chose lui aussi : qu'elle s'arrête. Même s'il appréciait la mélodie, il ne voulait plus entendre l'hymne. Dans un ultime couplet, le musicien lança.

-_Cette nuit brumeuse, cette Lune lugubre,_

_Les morts, recherchent leurs prochains._

_Alors qu'les anges chantent, dans le noir sans fin,_

_Les morts, s'enfoncent dans leurs ténèbres. _

Un dernier solo de sitar suivit ces paroles, d'une musique désabusée, qui se répétait sans cesse, jusqu'à la reprise finale. Un dernier tremolo agita les cordes, qui résonnèrent de nombreuses secondes durant. La voix de Xemnas s'éleva alors.

-Ta requête t'as été accordée, enfant du Néant. Maintenant, nous allons...

-Pas tout de suite !

Tous se tournèrent vers Zexion. C'était lui qui avait réclamé cette pause.

-Numéro VI, puis-je savoir pourquoi m'as-tu coupé ?

-Simili, peux-tu répéter ton dernier couplet ?

Quelque peu étonné, celui-ci s'exécuta. Cela laissa le Conspirateur pensif.

-Ces paroles me rappellent quelque chose... Quelque chose qui pourrait nous être d'une grande utilité.

Un silence respectueux suivit cette déclaration. Zexion ferma les yeux, et se plongea dans les souvenirs d'Ienzo. "Les morts recherchent leurs prochains"... Il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part. Un éclair lui revint : c'était un conte que lui racontaient ses parents quand Ienzo était enfant, avant de dormir. Un effort supplémentaire permit au numéro VI de se remémorer cette histoire.

"Il y a très longtemps, avant que les étoiles ne brillent dans le ciel, il n'y avait qu'un seul cœur. Ce cœur possédait une part égale de Ténèbres et de Lumière, car il était parfait. Mais ce cœur ne voulait pas disparaître. Parce qu'il savait qu'il devrait s'effacer un jour, il redoutait sa fin. C'est pourquoi il prit une décision : il se déchira, se fragmenta, se divisa lui même. Il espérait ainsi que, bien que des fragments de lui même disparaissent, il resterait toujours d'autres cœurs. De cette façon, il y aurait toujours des cœurs, et l'équilibre perdurerait. Il éclata en plusieurs dizaines de milliers de morceaux. Parce qu'ils étaient tous issus d'un endroit différent du cœur originel, les petits cœurs ainsi créés ne possédaient pas la même part de Lumière ou de Ténèbres. Mais, même s'il existait des cœurs de Lumière pure et des cœur de Ténèbres pures, il y aurait toujours autant de Noir que de Blanc dans le Tout. Les morceaux issus du cœur originel formèrent les étoiles, tandis que les plus petits, qui en comparaison du premier n'étaient pas plus grands que des grains de poussière, furent saupoudrés sur ces étoiles. Ainsi apparurent les créatures douées de cœur.

Chaque fois que les possesseurs de cœur s'effaçaient, leur cœur revenait à leur mère. Ils se divisaient à nouveau, donnant une nouvelle combinaison de Lumière et de Ténèbres, puis repartaient vers une autre étoile. Ainsi, les êtres se renouvelaient sans cesse. C'est comme cela que tu es apparu, Ienzo, ainsi que le monde sur lequel tu vis. Nous avons tous le même père, le cœur originel. Et lorsque nous disparaîtrons, nous ne nous effacerons pas complètement : notre cœur reviendra là où il est né, et là où nous resterons, jusqu'à ce que nous reformions un être nouveau. Au premier cœur : Kingdom Hearts. Ainsi, si un jour tu perds ton cœur sans le faire exprès, eh bien tu sauras où aller le chercher ! "

-Mais oui, bien sûr ! souffla Zexion. Pourquoi n'y avons-nous pas songé plus tôt ?

-Numéro VI, si tu as quelque chose à dire, annonce le sans te détourner.

-Supérieur, je crois avoir une nouvelle importante à vous confier.

Cela sous-entendait qu'il ne voulait pas que les deux néophytes l'entendent. Xemnas s'éloigna suffisamment pour être hors de portée d'oreille.

-Je pense avoir trouvé la solution, annonça le Conspirateur. Nous devons aller au plus profond des Ténèbres, là où la Lumière est la plus forte, là où réside le cœur de tout les mondes.

-Kingdom Hearts. Ansem le Sage n'y croyait pas. Mais il ne croyait pas non plus que nous puissions apporter quoi que ce soit à l'humanité. En cela, nous avons une chance que le cœur originel existe.

-Nous ne sommes peut-être pas obligé de faire le voyage jusque là bas pour le trouver. De toute façon, les légendes disent que seul un avatar de la Lumière pure peut ouvrir la Porte. Mais peut-être que nous pouvons créer notre propre Kingdom Hearts.

-Pense-tu vraiment que ce soit la solution ? Une telle création peut très bien se solder par un échec.

-Je pense que nous devrions prêter plus attention aux légendes que ceux qui nous ont précédé. Notre ancien maître a toujours eut des préjugés que nous n'avons pas. D'où notre force. Nous devons parvenir à inverser le courant des cœurs, pour qu'il rejoigne notre propre Kingdom Hearts, au lieu du vrai.

-Seul un bouleversement dans l'équilibre entre le Blanc et le Noir pourrait le causer.

-C'est pourquoi nous devons soit attendre qu'un tel événement se produise -et il n'en arrive qu'un tout les siècle à peu près-, soit le provoquer nous même.

-En détruisant le plus de sans-cœur possible, créant ainsi un déséquilibre en faveur de la Lumière. Cela attisera le désir de destruction et de vengeance des Ténèbres, qui inévitablement voudra reprendre le dessus. On peut espérer qu'un héros de la Lumière se décide à fermer la Porte, pour la protéger.

-Cela me paraît réalisable comme projet.

-Membres de l'Organisation, déclara Xemnas, nous avons une réunion importante à tenir ! Prévenez les autres membres de se rendre dans la salle du conseil. Nous vous y attendons.

-Et moi ? demanda le jeune simili."

Personne ne s'occupa de lui répondre, car tous s'étaient engouffrés dans des couloirs de Ténèbres.

Une heure plus tard, il était toujours assis sur un fauteuil, à jouer ses morceaux préférés, une dernière fois, quand un nouveau portail noir s'ouvrit, laissant passer Saix. Son regard, dénué d'expression, ne laissait rien prévoir quant à la suite des évènements. Le Lunaire le fixa un moment, avant de lui ordonner de se lever. Puis, sans plus de détails, il créa un passage de Ténèbres, et attendit patiemment que le musicien comprenne qu'il fallait entrer dedans. Lorsqu'ils furent tout les deux de l'autre côté, ils se trouvaient au sommet de la citadelle.

"-Où... on est où là ? balbutiait le jeune simili.

-Là où l'immensité du Néant s'offre à toi, lança une voix.

La recrue se retourna : les sept autres membres étaient là, et se tenaient en demi-cercle, derrière lui. Saix parti se ranger, tandis que Xemnas se plaça au milieu, et déclara d'une voix puissante :

-Simili, tu n'as rien d'un membre digne de ce nom. Tu ne possèdes aucun talent utile à l'Ordre. Cependant, tu nous as apporté une réponse que nous cherchions depuis près de trois ans. Tu as contribué à nous mettre sur la voie. En vertu de ce service rendu à l'Organisation, tu es honoré du statut de membre de l'Ordre. Nous avons prit la décision de t'accepter parmi nos rangs. Enfant du Néant, approche toi de moi.

Le musicien s'exécuta, encore secoué par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il n'avait pas osé prononcer un seul mot.

-Membre numéro IX, te souviens-tu de ta vie antérieure ?

-Oui. Enfin, un peu. C'est à dire qu'il y a des passage que j'ai oublié, et je ne sais pas trop pour...

-Te souviens-tu de ton ancien nom ?

-Euh... ben oui : je m'appelle... je m'appelais Myde.

D'un geste empreint de grâce, Xemnas fit apparaître les lettres, puis les fit tournoyer, pour enfin créer un X, juste devant le simili.

-Désormais, tu seras connu et reconnu comme étant Demyx, neuvième membre de l'Organisation des IX. Membre de l'Ordre, saluons le numéro IX.

Tous s'inclinèrent brièvement. Puis chacun disparu dans un portail, à l'exception de Xigbar, qui se grattait l'oreille, visiblement gêné.

-Bon ben... salut, je suis comme qui dirait ton nouveau mentor.

-Mon... mon mentor ? Y'a une initiation ?

-Quoi ? Non, ils m'en ont pas prévenu ! Toujours à faire des coups dans mon dos, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de faire la fête ou un truc dans ce genre !

-Non non, c'était juste une question. Puisque vous parlez d'être mon mentor.

-Ah ! Ben tant pis. On va faire cette petite fête entre nous, d'accord ? Ça va être ta première mission : trouver les gâteaux, organiser la table, et mettre l'ambiance. On n'a qu'à faire ça dans une salle désaffectée du sous-sol. Moi je me chargerai d'amener les sans-cœur, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser !

-C'est ça le genre de mission ? Je pensais à des choses plus sportives.

-Oh, crois moi tu vas faire du sport ! J'ai repéré une boutique assez sympa à la cité de la Crêpe au mûres, quelque chose comme ça. C'est un chouette petit monde, qu'on vient tout juste de découvrir. Je suis sûr que tu t'amuseras comme un petit fou là bas. Ah là là... ils disaient que puisque tu n'as pas à être un membre super efficace, ce n'est pas grave si c'est moi qui me charge de ton éducation. Pourtant, je suis sûr qu'on va faire une fine équipe ! Un pour tous, et tous pour un !"


	9. L'entraînement de Demyx

_Comme chacun sait, l'enseignement que l'on reçoit varie énormément en fonction de celui qui nous l'apprend, quand bien même le sujet est le même. Il en était de même dans l'Organisation : chaque membre qui fut mentor avait son propre rythme, et suivait sa propre façon de faire. C'est sans doute pour cela que les membres néophytes avaient plus ou moins le goût du combat, et adoptaient des styles différents. Ainsi, si certains membres eurent un apprentissage très court, d'autres gardèrent longtemps le titre d'apprenti. Il est également à noter que les méthodes d'éducation d'un même agent de l'Ordre pouvait varier en fonction de son humeur..._

* * *

><p>Une forme ensevelie sous un tas de drap bougea soudainement, à une heure avancée de la mâtinée, quelque part dans une pièce de la citadelle immaculée. Puis plusieurs sons impossibles à comprendre s'en échappèrent, puis enfin Xigbar tira sa couverture, et se résigna à quitter son lit. Il jeta sa couette douillette par terre, se leva, et s'étira dans tout les sens. La soirée précédente avait été longue... et surtout frustrante. Le numéro II s'approcha de son miroir (une des rares choses qui paraient ses murs), se gratta distraitement le menton, pour finir par bailler aux corneilles. La petite fête qu'il voulait faire avec le nouveau membre s'était mal terminée. En plus, elle n'avait pas commencé. Pourtant, Xigbar pensait avoir été discret : il avait dit au petit nouveau de commencer à trouver quelques bonnes musiques à jouer sur son instrument, tandis que lui irait chercher des provisions dans la cuisine de l'Ordre. Tout s'était déroulé sans accroc, mais manque de pot, il avait croisé Saix dans le couloir, en sortant de la cuisine. Et bien évidement, il n'avait pas trouvé de meilleure excuse que "C'est Vexen qui m'a demandé de lui apporter cette bouteille de saké, ainsi que ces boîtes de thon et ces chips. Ouais, il a envie de tester l'effet de l'alcool sur les sans-cœur, et aussi d'avoir un petit quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, tu comprends ?". Le septième avait fait mine de le croire, mais quand Xigbar s'était glissé jusque devant la pièce désaffecté où il comptait festoyer, le bras-droit était apparu dans son dos. Sale fourbe... Et avec la musique tonitruante du numéro IX, il n'avait réussi à expliquer de façon convaincante ses gestes. D'où un avertissement du septième : "un membre de l'Ordre n'a pas à se distraire de cette façon, tu discrédites notre Organisation aux yeux du nouveau membre, et patati et patata...". En bref, il avait fini dans sa chambre, sans chips, sans en-cas, et sans bouteille.<p>

Le deuxième soupira devant sa glace. Pourtant, la soirée avait bien commencé : Xemnas les avait convoqués, pour faire une déclaration importante au sommet de la citadelle. C'était, du moins, ce que lui avaient expliqué Axel et Saix quand ils étaient apparu au beau milieu de la salle d'entraînement. Alors, forcément le numéro II y était allé. Et pour une déclaration... Le Supérieur s'était un peu surélevé dans les airs, et avait annoncé de sa voix calme et posée :

"-Membres de l'Organisation, autrefois nous n'étions qu'une petite secte fermée, un groupuscule d'êtres apeurés par la Lumière et les Ténèbres. Des êtres qui ne voulaient pas se mêler des affaires des deux Grands. Autrefois, nous craignions le noir, et le blanc, et nous n'aurions pas hésité à supprimer tout élément de notre propre clan, qui aurait pu, d'une façon ou d'une autre, nous trahir. Nous ne voulions pas de membres inutiles, nous ne voulions pas nourrir ceux qui n'étaient pas nécessaires à la découverte de notre but. Dans cette idée, nous avions pris la décision d'éliminer le jeune simili que le numéro V à découvert. Cependant, le Néant en a voulu autrement, et a inspiré au numéro VI la voie qui doit nous conduire vers notre cœur.

Xigbar n'oublierait jamais le regard incrédule de Vexen envers le plus jeune des fondateurs.

-C'est vrai ? Comment l'a t-il deviné ?

Le regard que le Supérieur lui lança glaça le Savant, qui se tut, et se rangea discrètement. Zexion, quant à lui, n'eut de regard pour personne, et se contenta de contempler le ciel noir, parsemé d'étoiles. Xemnas reprit son discours.

-Notre but, notre objectif... est Kingdom Hearts lui-même. Le cœur de toute chose, de tout être, et de tout monde. Lorsque nous l'aurons en notre possession, alors redevenir complet ne sera qu'une formalité. Nous pourrons acquérir les connaissances auxquelles nous avons toujours aspiré. Nous serons les êtres les plus puissants de l'univers. Mais pour que la porte s'ouvre, il faut frapper le loquet.

Tous, exceptés Zexion et Xemnas lui-même, eurent une mine perplexe. La façon de s'exprimer de leur leader était pour le moins énigmatique (ce que chacun mettait sur le compte de son manque de cœur). Mais le numéro I expliqua son idée.

-Le Cœur de tout les mondes est géré par les fluxs de Lumière et de Ténèbres. Si les légendes sont exactes, il est fait de Lumière pure, mais se cache au fond des plus profondes Ténèbres. Cependant, lorsque cet équilibre est menacé, il apparaît aux avatars des deux camps. Et il peut alors être verrouillé par un des deux élus, pour garantir l'équilibre. Cependant, il est dit que les cœurs, aussi bien des mondes que des individus, rejoignent ce cœur originel pour former un nouvel être. Mais, si la porte reste close, où iront se réfugier ces cœurs ? Ceux de Lumière craignent l'obscurité, et la clarté chasse ceux faits de Ténèbres. Où peuvent-ils aller, sinon dans un monde fait de ni l'un ni l'autre ? Repoussés par leur opposé, ils ne peuvent que se réfugier dans le monde où règne le Néant le plus absolu : le nôtre.

Cette fois, le regard de Vexen était redevenu celui du chercheur observant un phénomène nouveau. Son expression était des plus concentrée, de même que celle de Xaldin et Lexaeus. De leur côté, Saix et Axel étaient songeur, et essayaient de mesurer l'ampleur de ce projet. Quant à Xigbar, il se grattait l'oreille, en attendant le moment intéressant du discours. Car il allait y en avoir un, il en était certain. Après avoir laissé un instant de réflexion à ses subordonnés, Xemnas poursuivit son plan.

-Provoquer directement un tel déséquilibre n'est pas dans nos capacités, je le crains. Nous ne pouvons purement et simplement pas déclencher un conflit ouvert entre des deux rivales. Cependant, nous connaissons la nature belliqueuse des Ténèbres. Nous savons que, si le Tout des Ténèbres se sent menacé, il déversera un flot déchaîné de sans-cœur, et poussera les cœurs consumés par les Ténèbres à détruire impitoyablement chaque parcelle de Lumière. Le Noir et le Blanc manipulent l'un et l'autre les cœurs purement constitués de ces éléments. Ainsi, nous devons indirectement provoquer une invasion de sans-cœur, en donnant nous aussi la chasse à ces créatures. Ils ne sauront pas se rendre compte que ce n'est pas la Lumière qui les agresse, ce qui finira par provoquer la multiplication des Ténèbres.

Xigbar leva les sourcils. Ça y est, le moment intéressant était arrivé. Un sourire gourmand se dessina sur ses lèvres. La suite du plan ne pouvait qu'être meilleure.

-La Lumière s'est toujours contentée de se défendre face aux assauts de sa rivale. Si celle ci devient plus agressive, la Lumière va sans doute devoir faire appel à des élus, et va désigner un ou plusieurs champions, qui combattrons pour elle. Ce conflit général aboutira forcément à l'apparition de Kingdom Hearts, face aux deux héros, celui de la Lumière, et celui des Ténèbres. L'un d'eux fermera la porte. L'un d'eux va nous sauver, sans s'en rendre compte. Par la fermeture de Kingdom Hearts, les cœurs perdus nous retrouverons. Et parmi eux, peut-être le nôtre.

Xemnas posa un lourd regard sur chacun de ses lieutenants. On sentait dans ce regard qu'il était prêt à tout les sacrifices pour parvenir au but qu'il venait de leur énoncer, y comprit celui de laisser ses membres périr en mission.

-Désormais, nous allons devoir éliminer toute trace de Ténèbres que nous trouverons dans les mondes que vous visiterez en mission. Désormais, nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de petits caprices, tels que la suppression d'un simili humain, à cause d'une prétendue lâcheté. Désormais, chaque simili de l'Ordre compte, et devra être prêt à donner son existence pour permettre aux autres de devenir complets. Il devient impératif de trouver d'avantage de similis, pour nous rendre la tâche plus facile. Désormais, nous serons neuf. Désormais, l'Organisation a un but, désormais l'Ordre sait où il va, et désormais nous savons que nous aurons notre cœur. J'ai dit."

Et il s'en était suivit la petite cérémonie d'accueil du nouveau. Avec Xemnas qui lui avait très solennellement donné comme ordre de l'instruire comme il le désirait, et bien évidement ce crétin d'Axel avait trouvé intelligent de ricaner : "Faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'il devienne un boulet de canon ce numéro IX ! En même temps, c'est pas trop grave si tu n'en fait pas un bon combattant : on est déjà suffisamment fort à nous huit !"

Stupide. Axel ne lui avait jamais beaucoup donné envie de l'entraîner à fond, et puis il râlait tout le temps, n'était jamais content, remettait tout en question... Y'avait plus qu'à espérer que ce numéro IX soit plus sympa, et ait un meilleur sens de l'humour. Et heureusement, ce petit gars semblait plus correspondre à sa définition de ce qu'était un bon élève.

En enfilant son manteau, Xigbar se remémora ce qu'il voulait faire avec son apprenti aujourd'hui. Il avait passé la nuit à cogiter sur les coins tranquilles qu'il pourrait trouver dans le monde de la Crêpe Pustule (un nom dans ce genre là), et il comptait bien faire du bon boulot ce jour là. Ils pourraient finir par ramener une bouteille supplémentaire au château, avec un peu de chance...

Lorsqu'il rejoignit la salle à manger (pour le premier repas de la journée), il fut surpris de trouver son apprenti, seul, assis tranquillement sur son siège attitré, à jouer quelques notes de musique.

"-T'es arrivé le premier à ce que je vois, salua Xigbar. Comment t'as trouvé le chemin ?

-C'est Alex qui m'a indiqué le chemin.

-Il s'appelle Axel. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? C'est pas le meilleur coin pour jouer de la musique, crois-moi.

-Tout les autres ont déjà pris leur déjeuner, et sont soit partis en mission, soit sont allés s'entraîner. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a expliqué. Il a aussi dit que c'était ici le meilleur endroit où vous attendre.

-Eh, je suis pas Xemnas ou Kingdom Hearts Tout-Puissant, c'est pas la peine de me donner du "vous". Le premier privilège d'un apprenti, c'est de pouvoir me dire "tu". Et puis est-ce qu'il reste du lait au frais ?

-Je crois que oui. Au fait, je dois vous donner un titre ? Maître, supérieur, ou...

Demyx venait de se rendre compte que Xigbar n'avait écouté que la première moitié de sa phrase. Le deuxième sorti de la cuisine un peu plus tard, une brique dans une main, une tasse fumante dans l'autre.

-Après une courte nuit de sommeil, rien ne vaut un café brûlant avec du lait froid ! clama Xigbar comme s'il s'agissait d'une publicité.

-Il est à peu près dix heures du matin. C'est ce que vous appelez une courte nuit ?

-Te méprends pas, je suis capable de me réveiller aux aurores... enfin très tôt, si je sais que j'ai une mission importante le lendemain. Mais vu que le Fait-Néant n'a pas trop l'habitude de donner les missions à l'avance, j'en profite... Et tu devrais faire pareil. Quand t'étais humain, tu dormais longtemps le matin ?

-Ça dépend. J'aime bien me prélasser quand je peux.

-Eh ben ça tombe bien : t'es ici pour prendre des vacances !

Les yeux de Demyx s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes sous la surprise.

-C'est... c'est vrai ?

Un ricanement rauque lui répondit.

-Dans un sens, oui. Dégommer du sans-cœur, explorer des endroits inconnus, s'infiltrer en douce dans les boutiques, pour moi c'est le pied ! Je sais pas si ça te botte, mais moi j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça. Quand j'étais humain je...

-Xigbar, je ne crois pas qu'étaler ta vie privée devant ton apprenti soit une méthode d'éducation très fiable, lança une voix derrière le numéro II.

L'Archer se retourna lentement, puis dévisagea le nouveau venu.

-Bonjour Xaldin. C'est bien de te voir en forme de si bon matin.

-Tu as réfléchi à ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui je présume ? demanda le numéro III en s'asseyant.

-J'allais y venir, mais vois-tu, mon café va refroidir, donc je vais faire une petite pause avant de reprendre.

Il s'assit à son tour, puis but très doucement le contenu de sa tasse, sous le regard intéressé de Xaldin. Demyx, quant à lui, avait fait disparaître son sitar et faisait mine de contempler la fenêtre. Une fois que sa tasse fut vide, Xigbar fixa le troisième avec l'air d'un conspirateur.

-Tu vois, aujourd'hui j'ai prévu qu'on aille jeter un petit coup d'œil au nouveau monde qu'on a découvert. Comme ça, je lui montrerait les bases de l'infiltration, et si on croise des sans-cœur en chemin, je lui montre comment se débrouiller. C'est un programme sympa, non ?

-Je n'y vois qu'un seul problème.

-Ah ouais ? Lequel ?

-Nous avons décidé que vous n'irez pas dans la Cité du Crépuscule aujourd'hui. Trop de dangers d'être découvert.

Xigbar regarda Xaldin d'un air ébahi, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

-Eh bien quoi ? relança la Lance. Tu t'attendais à faire les quatre-cent coups tout de suite ?

-Voilà, c'est ça le nom que je cherchais ! Crépuscule ! J'étais quand même pas trop loin !

Ce fut au tour des numéro III et IX d'avoir un air surpris. Mais finalement, Xaldin se ressaisit, et se leva.

-Tu iras dans le monde que tu as visité il y a une semaine en compagnie de Lexaeus. Pour l'instant, contente toi d'apprendre à Demyx à ne pas se faire massacrer par le premier groupe de sans-cœur venu. C'est tout ce que tes supérieurs te demandent.

Sur ce, il disparut dans un passage de Ténèbres. Son départ fut ponctué par un soupir de Xigbar.

-Tu sais, je trouve que Xaldin est un bon camarade. Quand j'ai une idée de bon coup, c'est toujours à lui que j'en parle. Les autres sont soit coincés, soit des gros râleurs. Xaldin, lui il est assez sympa pour m'aider. Mais y'a des fois où je le trouve... comment dire ? Lourd. Comme maintenant. Bon, on va dire que c'est pas sa faute. Laisse-moi deux minutes, je reviens.

Après un rapide saut à la cuisine, il réapparu, avec deux boîtes dans les mains. Il en lança une à Demyx, en ajoutant :

-Tiens, casse-croûte pour midi. Sandwich fait maison, t'en auras vite besoin. Fais moi confiance."

Le portail de Ténèbres se rouvrit sur un sol mousseux. Une fois dehors, Demyx se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans une forêt. D'immenses conifères l'observaient d'en haut, tandis que quelques marais ponctuaient le sol irrégulier.

"-Où sommes nous ?

-Dans un endroit où on n'a pas encore trouvé d'êtres capables de nous comprendre. Enfin bref, un coin soit-disant tranquille... grommela Xigbar en refermant le passage.

Le numéro IX regardait l'environnement d'un air émerveillé.

-C'est magnifique ! J'étais jamais allé en montagne ! C'est plus beau qu'on ne le racontait !

-T'excites pas, je suppose qu'ils veulent que je t'enseigne les bases du combat.

Il toussota brièvement, pour attirer l'attention de son élève.

-Avant toute chose, je vais te poser une petite question. Et je vais voir quel genre de type tu es.

Demyx blêmit un peu. Il ne pensait pas qu'il faille passer des tests pour entrer dans l'Organisation...

-Alors : est-ce que tu préfères faire des combats à la loyale, ou est-ce que tu préfère utiliser des méthodes de lâche, attaquer par derrière, utiliser les désavantages de l'adversaire pour te permettre de gagner ?

Le neuvième réfléchit profondément, sans même se rendre compte que ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la boue, salissant le bas de son manteau. Une fois tiré de sa réflexion, il répondit :

-Je préfère faire mon possible pour m'en tirer, quelque soit la méthode. J'ai pas envie de mourir une deuxième fois. S'il le faut, je crois qu'il vaut mieux agir en lâche, et aussi peut-être fuir...

Un éclair jaillit dans les yeux de Xigbar, puis celui-ci fit apparaître un pistolet, et braqua le canon sur Demyx.

-Alors comme ça t'es pas gêné par attaquer un adversaire par derrière ?

Le Nocturne pâlit, mais avant qu'il ai pu répondre, Xigbar ajouta.

-Bonne réponse, p'tit gars. L'important ici, c'est de s'en sortir, de survire. Et pour ça, y'a pas trente-six solutions. Xemnas n'est jamais derrière toi pour te reprocher ta façon de combattre, alors autant s'en donner à cœur joie. Vaut mieux être lâche et en vie, plutôt que de jouer les héros sans peurs et sans reproche, et se faire éliminer par des sans-cœur trop puissants. Moi, je profite du fait que je puisse canarder les monstres de loin pour m'en débarrasser vite fait. Si tu peux rester éloigné du danger, alors fait le. Mais bon, je ne sais pas trop ce que tu peux faire à ce niveau là...

Demyx paru soulagé quand Xigbar fit disparaître son arme, et se mit à faire craquer ses doigts.

-Pour commencer, faut que tu saches que t'as trois façons de te défendre. Premièrement, avec tes armes.

Passant de la théorie à la pratique, il invoqua de nouveau son pistolet, puis visa un arbre situé à une centaine de mètres. Le tir fit mouche, sous l'œil admiratif du numéro IX.

-C'est comme dirait l'autre ton moyen de défense primitif. Si jamais tu te fais repérer dans un monde, utilise ton arme. Ça ne surprendra personne. Par contre, si tu te met à utiliser le Néant, c'est une autre histoire... Bon, deuxièmement tu peux utiliser ton élément.

Aussitôt ses bras disparurent dans des vortex, pour se retrouver derrière Demyx pour lui gratter la tête.

-Je suis pas le meilleur exemple pour un pouvoir très utile contre les sans-cœur. Moi, il m'aide surtout à me mettre en sécurité en cas de pépin. Ils auraient mieux fait de te montrer Lex' en pleine action mais bon... Et enfin, en troisième lieu, t'as la combinaison gagnante de ton arme plus ton élément !

Joignant le geste à la parole, ses mains s'armèrent, puis apparurent de part et d'autre d'un arbre, et firent feu.

-Tu vois, maintenant le plus difficile est de se creuser les méninges pour trouver une utilisation sans danger pour toi de ton élément, puisque ton arme n'a pas l'air très adaptée pour le combat.

Une illumination frappa soudain Xigbar.

-Au fait petit... c'est quoi ton élément ?

-Je crois qu'ils ont dit que c'est l'eau.

-Ah... pas mal. L'avantage, c'est que l'élément qui te caractérise obéit au doigt et à l'œil à tes moindres pensées. Même si certaines choses demandent plus de concentration que d'autres. Mais enfin, c'est mieux que si nous avions à apprendre des formules magiques par cœur ! Bon, qu'est ce qu'on pourrait faire avec l'eau qui soit assez sûr ?

S'ensuivit une réflexion poussée du numéro II, qui, plutôt que de prendre la première idée venue, imaginait toutes les possibilités, et éliminait les plus dangereuses.

-Je pourrais faire un raz-de-marrée ? proposa Demyx. C'est efficace, et ça doit être radical, non ?

-Ah ouais ? Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais pendant que tu déferle la vague ? T'es obligé de te concentrer, et là t'es aussi vulnérable que si tu te mettais à danser au milieu des sans-cœur. Et...

-Danser ? C'est pas une mauvaise idée !

-Pourquoi tu...

Sans lui laisser d'avantage de temps pour parler, Demyx fit quelques pas, puis sans prêter attention à la boue sur ses pieds, commença à esquisser quelques pas de danse, calme d'abord, puis de plus en plus rythmés, rapides. A le voir comme ça au milieu de nulle part, Xigbar eut envie de rire. Mais soudain il remarqua que le neuvième s'entourait peu à peu d'une couche d'eau, puis que cette couche se dédoublait, pour former un nouveau Demyx fait d'eau, à côté de l'original. Le phénomène continua longtemps, avec de plus en plus de clones d'eau.

"Je comprends... il essaye de se familiariser avec son pouvoir. Si ces clones lui obéissent au doigts et à l'œil... il a de quoi devenir redoutable."

Les doubles imitaient parfaitement le numéro IX dans sa danse effrénée. L'un d'eux s'approcha de Xigbar, puis éclata violemment à son contact. Cela fit tomber le numéro II, et tira le Nocturne de sa rêverie.

-Oups ! Désolé, je ne pensais pas que...

Mais le numéro II se levait déjà péniblement, et regarda Demyx d'un œil mauvais. Celui-ci se fit tout petit, quand soudain Xigbar éclata de rire.

-Toi... t'as un bon sens de l'humour ! C'est pas un de ces grognons qui auraient eut cette idée ! Pas mal, pas mal du tout !

Se ressaisissant, il fixa une direction dans la forêt.

-J'en ai marre de rester ici à rien faire. Maintenant, je vais t'apprendre les bases de l'exploration. Tout d'abord, faut que tu mettes un pied devant l'autre, pendant très longtemps... Xemnas aime pas qu'on utilise trop nos portails de Ténèbres, il dit qu'on risque de manquer quelque chose. Suis-moi, on va aller visiter un peu cette forêt. Avec un peu de chance, on va tomber sur un truc intéressant !"

Sans trop savoir ce que son instructeur entendait par "truc intéressant", Demyx suivit les pas de son supérieur.

Ils marchèrent un long moment, et bien que Xigbar eut réclamé une pause pour manger leur sandwich, ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une quinzaine de minutes. Le terrain était assez plat, ce qui leur permit de conserver un bon rythme sans trop se fatiguer. Mais finalement, ils parvinrent à une immense clairière, qui découvrait une vaste étendue d'eau, surplombée par un flanc de la montagne. Un côté donnait directement à pic dans le petit lac.

"-Je crois qu'on est arrivé à destination, se retourna Xigbar. Tu te sens comment ?

Demyx haletait un peu, mais s'efforçait de ne pas paraître trop fatigué.

-Ca peut aller. J'ai juste pas l'habitude. Vous... pardon, tu savais qu'il y avait ce lac par ici ?

-Nan, mais vu qu'il y a plusieurs marais dans le coin, j'ai pensé qu'il devait y avoir un endroit qui retenait bien l'eau. Et on a fait mouche. Bon, voilà un bon coin pour tester tes pouvoirs. Tu pourrais séparer deux flancs d'eau, juste devant le gros rocher qui surplombe l'eau là bas ?

-Pardon ? Je comprends mal là...

-Je vais reformuler la question : je veux vérifier la profondeur de l'eau sous le rocher que tu vois là bas. Tu saurais le faire ? A la limite je crois que si tu envoie un jet d'eau puissant, tu peux découvrir le fond.

-J'ai pas trop compris, mais je vais tenter quand même.

S'exécutant, il parvint au bon de quelques instants à dévoiler un peu la profondeur, qui avait tout l'air d'être assez grande devant les rochers.

-Très bien... maintenant, j'ai une deuxième question, lança Xigbar. Est ce que tu crois que des sans-cœur vivent dans l'eau ?

-J'en ai absolument aucune idée.

-Alors ça va être l'occasion de le vérifier !

Et, se précipitant vers le rocher, le numéro II retira son manteau, ses bottes, et devant l'œil médusé de son apprenti, il sauta dans la lac en hurlant "Yahou !".

-C'est autorisé de se baigner comme ça, en pleine mission ?

-T'occupes, quand on n'a pas de rabat-joie sur le dos, on profite un peu pour faire du tourisme ! L'ambiance est tellement lourde au château que quand t'as l'occasion de t'amuser, crois moi tu ne la laisse pas passer !

Sans plus de commentaires, il esquissa quelques mouvements de brasse désordonnés pour se promener sur le lac.

-Et... comment tu expliqueras être aussi humide aux supérieurs ?

-Eh, je suis le numéro II. Personne a à me donner des ordres ou à me demander une explication. Enfin, en théorie. Bah, j'aurais qu'à dire que t'as eu quelques soucis avec ton élément, ils me poseront pas de questions. Tu ne veux pas piquer une tête aussi ?

-Pas vraiment... je suis plutôt en train de réfléchir à des utilisations de l'eau et de mon instrument.

-La meilleure idée serait d'en jouer un peu, non ?

Suivant le conseil de son instructeur, Demyx s'assit sur un rocher, et entama quelques notes. Absorbé par sa mélodie, il ne vit pas que des trombes d'eau se soulevaient du lac en rythme avec la mélodie, à la satisfaction de Xigbar. Il était content de voir que ce gringalet progressait plus vite qu'il ne le pensait au départ, et y mettait plus d'entrain qu'Axel. Considérant qu'ils avaient bien travaillé ce jour là, il quitta le lac, et se laissa sécher au soleil, en observant les colonnes d'eau se créer aussi vite que les notes s'entrechoquaient sur le sitar. Oui... on pouvait tirer quelque chose de bien avec ce numéro IX. Quand il se trouva suffisamment sec, il remit ses affaires, et ouvrit un couloir de Ténèbres.

-Allez petit, on en a fini pour aujourd'hui. T'auras visité ton premier monde, tu auras commencé à apprendre quelques moyens d'utiliser ton pouvoir... On a bien mérité de rentrer prendre un peu de bon temps à la citadelle. Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis.

Demyx se releva, et suivit son mentor.

-C'est vraiment une drôle d'impression de sentir l'eau vibrer avec les cordes. Comme si je pouvais faire vivre la musique que je compose... J'avais jamais fait ça avant. On dirait que je peux donner vie au son.

-Voilà une belle expérience. Tout ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est de continuer à t'entraîner à faire ces colonnes d'eau. Jouer de la musique de loin, et attaquer les sans-cœur par des trombes qui sortent de nulle part est une bonne idée. Faut la creuser. Mais avant... on va dîner ! ajouta t-il tandis qu'ils entraient dans le portail"

"-Tu peux m'envoyer le fromage râpé ?

-Tout de suite !

L'odeur incomparable des cuisines animées flottait dans l'air. Ainsi qu'un certain sentiment qu'il fallait aller très vite. Le maître et l'apprenti était rentrés assez tard à la citadelle. Or, c'était Xigbar qui était de corvée de cuisine ce soir là. Et bien sûr, il l'avait oublié. C'est donc en catastrophe qu'il préparait ce qu'il désignait un "plat exprès" : deux tartes composées de tout e qui lui tombait sous la main, que ce soient des légumes, ou de la viande. En saupoudrant le tout d'une épaisse couche de fromage râpé, le numéro II espérait cacher le fait qu'il mettait un peu de tout, au hasard, dans ses préparations. Inutile de dire que cela n'échappait jamais à Zexion, mais bon, en plus de trois ans, les membres étaient depuis longtemps habitués au manque de compétence de Xigbar en cuisine.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne met pas trop de fromage ?

-Y'en a jamais assez de toute façon ! Et puis lorsque ce sera ton tour de jouer au cuistot, on verra qui fait le malin !

Sur ce, il enfourna les plats dans le four.

-Et maintenant, on sort jusqu'à ce que ça sente le brûlé, ou que quelqu'un nous fasse remarquer que ça sent le brûlé !

Poussant son élève hors de la cuisine, Xigbar pénétra dans la salle à manger, et s'installa nonchalamment sur son trône. Demyx l'imita.

-C'est toujours comme ça une journée dans l'Organisation ? demanda le jeune membre.

-Pas toujours, mais souvent. De temps en temps, y'a Saix qui te demande ce que tu fais de tes journées, d'autres fois Vexen réclame de l'aide pour ses expériences, à ce propos ne l'aide jamais, on ne sait pas encore s'il fait pousser des plantes carnivores dans son labo.

-Y'a un labo ? Je ne savais pas que c'était si bien organisé ici. Je ne connais pas encore tout le monde, mais on dirait que vous êtes assez différents les uns des autres. Pourtant, si on a pas de cœur, on devrait tous être pareil, non ?

-Qu'est ce que tu crois ? On est ce qu'on pourrait appeler le reflet de l'humain qu'on était avant. Alors forcément on est aussi différents que le sont les humains. Par exemple, si tu prends Saix et Zexion, si au premier abord ils semblent pareil, quand on les connait, on se rends compte que...

Il s'ensuivit une longue description détaillée de chaque membre de l'Ordre, par Xigbar. Voyant son interlocuteur captivé, il n'hésitait pas à exagérer quelques traits. Cela ne s'éloignait pas trop du vrai, et ne donna pas une mauvaise image de certains membres, mais ces comptes-rendus impressionnèrent beaucoup Demyx, qui ne s'imaginait pas une telle diversité au sein de l'Organisation.

-On pourrait écrire une chanson sur nous... songea le Nocturne

-Peut-être, en tout cas ne t'avise pas d'en parler à Xemnas, il est pas mélomane pour deux sous. Et... tu trouves pas que ça commence à sentir le roussi ?

-Maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer...

-Va falloir prévenir les autres que le repas est prêt, annonça Xigbar en se dirigeant doucement vers la cuisine. "

Environ une demi heure plus tard, ils étaient tout les neuf, répartis sur la table en fonction de leur rang. Xemnas regardait ses lieutenants, qui attendaient patiemment sa petite phrase du soir. Mais ce jour là, il resta muet, et le Supérieur se contenta de se servir le premier. Comprenant que par là il autorisait les autres à faire de même, les huit autres l'imitèrent.

"Une telle attitude est celle d'un chef de meute, songea Zexion. Ce comportement met plus en valeur la puissance et l'autorité du chef, que l'union avec les autres membres de la meute. On comprend pourquoi il agit ainsi : si nous devons accueillir d'autres similis comme Demyx, il vaut mieux qu'il s'instaure comme une figure de chef suprême, plutôt que comme figure "paternelle". Celui qui prend sa part le premier ou qui commande aux autres de son propre chef... a moins de risque de se voir mettre en doute qu'un leader proche de ses subordonnés. Je suis curieux de voir comment son attitude va évoluer dans le futur. Très curieux..."

Les rares bavardages qui se firent ce soir là concernèrent Xigbar, Xaldin et Vexen, le premier essayant de déterminer le monde où ils pourraient trouver le plus de sans-cœur. De son côté, Demyx se sentit observé par Axel. Loin d'être le genre de regard que l'on porte sur une créature qu'on ne connaît pas, son regard était poliment curieux. Comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le Nocturne lui raconte sa journée, comme à un ami de longue date. Mais Demyx choisit de ne pas y prêter attention.

Plus tard, à la fin du repas, Xemnas ne fit pas non plus de petite phrase pour donner l'autorisation à ses subordonnés de se lever de table. Comme Zexion s'y était attendu, le leader attendit qu'on lui retire son assiette, puis se leva, et disparu dans un portail de Ténèbres, sans mot dire. Cependant, cela ne déstabilisa personne, et chacun parti vaquer à ses occupations, laissant à Xigbar et à Demyx le soin de nettoyer la vaisselle. Enfin, en théorie, puisque le numéro IX parvint à s'esquisser discrètement, et à rejoindre à pied la salle commune, où il supposait que les autres se téléportaient. Le numéro II n'eut pas l'envie de le poursuivre dans toute la citadelle, et parti en grommelant laver les couverts seuls.

Une fois dans le salon, Demyx fut surprit de voir la composition des groupes présents. Attablés devant une tasse, Vexen, Lexaeus et Zexion avaient une discussion animée. Enfin, qui était animée par Vexen et Zexion, le premier apparemment en désaccord avec le second. Le Savant parlait haut, et attaquait agressivement les arguments de Zexion, qui répondait avec le plus grand flegme, tout en lisant un gros livre. Lexaeus, de son côté, essayait plutôt de calmer le jeu en donnant raison un peu à l'un et à l'autre. Demyx jugea préférable de s'éloigner du trio. Un peu plus loin, installé confortablement dans un somptueux canapé, Xaldin semblait méditer, les yeux fermés. Sans doute était-il profondément concentré, puisqu'il faisait voleter çà et là les objets autour de lui. Le numéro IX le laissa, et aperçut alors Saix et Axel, assis à côté d'une grand baie vitrée qui donnait sur le vide. En voyant Demyx de loin, le numéro VIII lui fit un signe de la main pur qu'il les rejoigne, ce que fit, à contrecœur, le Nocturne. Il aurait préféré s'installer le plus loin possible pour faire le vide dans sa tête, ou au mieux aller dans sa chambre pour jouer du sitar.

"-Pas trop à plat ? commença la Rafale dès que Demyx fut à une distance raisonnable.

-J'imagine que ça aurait pu être plus dur... Xigbar m'a juste fait travailler les bases, et puis voilà.

Il n'avait que peu envie de parler avec qui que ce soit. Mais il se souvenait aussi qu'Axel était un des seuls membres qui semblait se soucier un tant soit peu de son bien être. Il était de la moindre des choses d'être poli avec lui, en retour.

-Je ne sais pas trop comment s'est déroulé votre premier jour dans l'Organisation, alors je ne peux pas trop répondre, reprit Demyx. Mais bon, la journée a été très tranquille.

-Pour l'instant, ajouta malicieusement Axel.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ça ?

-Oh, on sait jamais, il peut prendre à Xigbar l'envie de se défouler un peu au milieu de la nuit, et il peut tout à fait t'emmener dans la salle d'entraînement pour que tu t'exerces avec lui.

Le regard du neuvième était maintenant médusé. Axel se dépêcha de reprendre, pour le rassurer.

-Mais comme tu l'as constaté ce matin, il n'aime pas trop se lever trop tôt. Je crois que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

-Est-ce que ça vous est déjà arrivé que votre mentor vous réveille au milieu de la nuit ? Et au fait, il y a combien de membres qui ne sont pas... quel est le terme... enfin, les membres qui n'ont pas formé le groupe original ?

-On les appelle les fondateurs, répondit Axel. Et ils sont au nombre de six. Ce qui fait que tu as devant toi les deux seuls membres qui ne font pas partie du groupe originel. Avec toi en plus bien sûr. Et pour information, j'ai moi aussi eu Xigbar comme mentor, pendant quelques temps. Je peux te dire que ce fut dur... Mais sans doute pas autant que Saix ! N'est ce pas ?

Le septième ne regardait même pas son interlocuteur. Son attention était focalisée sur le néant entourant le château. Lui non plus, il ne voulait pas trop se mêler aux nouveaux membres. Il fallait tenir son rôle de second aux commandes de l'Ordre, aussi. Cependant, Axel ne se découragea pas.

-Je sais pas si Xigbar t'en a informé, mais Saix a été l'apprenti de Xemnas, et en tant que tel est...

-Axel, ton rôle n'est pas de te familiariser avec les nouveaux membres de l'Organisation, coupa froidement le Lunaire. Bien qu'il faille les laisser s'adapter à leur nouvel environnement, nous ne sommes pas un foyer d'accueil pour similis qui recherchent des semblants d'amis. Tu n'as pas à lui présenter ses supérieurs de façon aussi familière.

S'ajouta à cela une voix derrière Demyx.

-Ah, voilà que je te retrouve, espèce de tire-au-flanc !

C'était bien entendu Xigbar, assez mécontent.

-On sue sang et eau pour éduquer correctement nos membres, et ils ne pensent qu'à nous laisser tomber. Ah, qu'elle est belle la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui !

Cependant, il était peu convaincant, car un sourire moqueur illuminait son visage balafré.

-J'ai une petite idée pour te racheter. Vient par ici...

N'ayant d'autre choix, Demyx suivit son mentor. De toute façon, il avait lui aussi envie de couper court à sa conversation avec Axel. Saix lui avait déjà apporté un bref soulagement en réprimandant le numéro VIII, mais là, Xigbar le tirait complètement d'affaire.

-En quoi est-ce mal si j'aide Demyx à se sentir plus à l'aise dans l'Ordre ? demanda Axel quand les deux autres furent loin.

-Et s'il n'a pas envie que tu l'aides ? J'ai l'impression que ce dont il a le plus besoin maintenant, c'est de solitude. Nous avons l'un et l'autre eut besoin d'être seuls après notre arrivée dans l'Ordre, non ?

-Peut-être... Mais je pense que même si l'on a envie de garder ses démons pour soi-même, il fait en parler à quelqu'un, pour pouvoir s'en débarrasser un jour. Ce qu'il lui faudrait plutôt, c'est quelqu'un à qui se confier.

-Crois-tu être le genre de personne à qui l'on peut faire confiance ?

-Bah, je suppose que si le vice supérieur de l'Ordre me fait confiance, alors n'importe qui peut le faire, ajouta Axel avec un sourire ironique.

-Ne te trompe pas, il y a des sujets sur lesquels je ne te fais pas confiance... répondit Saix, une lueur moqueuse lui traversant les yeux.

-Ah vraiment ? Par exemple ?

-Eh bien, par exemple les mondes où l'on peut trouver des glaces à l'eau de mer facilement.

-Quoi ? Il en existe encore ? Je croyais que...

-J'en connais un ou deux, mais je sais que si je te donne leur localisation, tu va t'y précipiter, et te faire bêtement repérer...

-Ah, ça c'est un peu fort ! lança Axel en partant dans un grand rire.

Pendant ce temps, Xigbar fouillait le placard de sa chambre. Ou, du moins, se mains le fouillaient, à travers ses portails, tandis que le reste du corps du numéro II se tenait dans le salon, et continuait de parler avec Demyx. Finalement, l'Archer trouva ce qu'il cherchait, et le ramena dans la salle commune. C'était un jeu de fléchette.

-Voilà ce que je te propose petit : on va jouer à ça. Si je gagne, tu fais la vaisselle pour les trois prochaines fois où c'est moi qui suis de corvée de cuisine. Et si tu perds, c'est pareil. Mais si c'est moi qui perds, alors tu pourras ne pas faire la vaisselle la fois prochaine. Et n'essaye plus de t'en aller, cette fois je t'ai à l'œil !

Le Nocturne était fatigué, et n'attendait que de se coucher. Mais cependant, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus joué aux fléchettes, et n'avait pas peur d'affronter Xigbar. Il annonça donc au tac au tac.

-C'est d'accord. Le pari tient. Mais ne te crois pas trop fort, ça pourrait te jouer des tour.

-Parle, si tu veux. N'empêche, ça ne t'aidera pas à gagner ! répondit le numéro II immédiatement."

Ricanant, il se sentit très content de sa journée : décidément, le numéro IX était vraiment un excellent élève.


	10. La récupération de Luxord

_En l'an -2 et 10 mois, l'Organisation s'arroge enfin un nouveau membre, après trois ans sans trace d'un simili digne de rejoindre leurs rangs. Le passé humain de celui qui sera connu sous le nom de Luxord, Joueur du Destin, attire d'autant plus l'attention que le simili sera lui même assez discret, allant jusqu'à brouiller les pistes sur son histoire personnelle. Bien qu'il soit assez difficile de saisir les raisons qui ont fait de lui un simili, le contexte de sa transformation reste intéressant d'une part à cause des personnalités dont il croisa la route, mais aussi parce qu'il met en avant une facette de sa personnalité que peu de gens peuvent affirmer avoir vu à l'œuvre... _

* * *

><p>Dorul détestait son prénom. Il sonnait pour lui comme la carte qui manquait à sa poignée pour avoir le full : proprement inutile. Ses parents lui avaient affirmé qu'ils l'avaient nommé ainsi à cause d'un quelconque chanteur à succès mort bien des années avant sa naissance... ce qui expliquait pourquoi il avait quitté son foyer si tôt, et qu'il affectionnait les pseudonymes et autres surnoms.<p>

Mais s'il y avait quelque chose que Dorul appréciait par dessus tout, c'était bien sa ville. "La Grande Plaine Mystérieuse et Mélancolique", abrégé en "la Plaine", aussi connue comme "la ville de l'éternelle pluie noire et malodorante" ou "le repaire des rebuts, des insoumis, des rejetés, des déviants et des corrompus", raccourci en "cité des zozos" par les bien-pensants... Tant de qualificatifs n'étaient pour le moins pas attrayant, et c'étaient ce que recherchaient ses habitants : la tranquillité. Oui, il est vrai que ses fondateurs étaient des voleurs et des escrocs chassés de la prestigieuse et riche ville de Wealth-city, et oui ça ne s'était pas arrangé par la suite. Cependant, son isolement offrait une nouvelle vie à tous ceux qui avaient fui lois et contraintes.

Qu'on ne s'y méprenne pas : ce n'était pas l'anarchie là-bas. S'il était toujours possible de se faire détrousser si on ne faisait pas assez attention, on ne voyait jamais de crimes gratuits dans les rues, contrairement à ce que beaucoup croyaient. Certes, le ravitaillement en nourriture se faisait grâce à des échanges avec des producteurs peu scrupuleux, mais sinon les activités de la ville étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus correct : casinos, bars, clubs privés et hôtels plus ou moins louches. Rien de ce que les villes normales et civilisées n'avaient pas, en somme.

Ce qui plaisait à Dorul dans ce lieu pour le moins étrange, c'était la sensation de liberté qu'il y régnait. Il ne cachait pas qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à jouer dans les tripots, à tout les jeux de hasard qu'il pouvait trouver : cartes, dés, pile ou face... Les occasions étaient nombreuses de tester sa chance, et le jeune homme était bien du genre à vouloir éprouver la sienne. Mais il savait allier l'aléatoire à l'intuition, et le hasard au prévisible. Quoiqu'il appréciait laisser le Sort décider s'il gagnerait la partie, il appréciait également les jeux où la réflexion prenait une place importante, telle que dans les jeux de bridge ou de tarot. Cela aurait rapidement agacé ses concitoyens, beaucoup moins posés et réfléchis, mais Dorul possédait un dernier atout non négligeable : c'était un bon diplomate et un fin pédagogue. Beaucoup appréciaient sa façon de parler, le fait que même s'il s'habillait élégamment, il ne prenait personne de haut... Très imaginatif, le jeune joueur savait aussi inventer de nouvelles manières de jouer, et se plaisait à les expliquer aux autres. Cette dévotion lui avait valu le titre de "Valet de Trèfle", qu'il portait très volontiers à la place de son vrai nom. Même le maire de la Plaine, le célèbre "Roi de Pique" le connaissait personnellement, et le respectait beaucoup. Mais d'un autre côté, un tel succès lui attirait également la rancœur et le mépris d'autres citoyens...

Bien que nombreux étaient les criminels qui vivaient dans la Plaine, peu de gens extérieurs connaissaient exactement l'emplacement de la cité, et surtout étaient vraiment motivés pour aller arrêter les têtes mises à prix : il pleuvait à peu près trois-cent cinquante jours dans l'année, et les quinze restant, il neigeait. Mais au moins, ainsi ils n'avaient pas besoin de la proximité d'un cours d'eau pour s'approvisionner en liquide, et de toute façon la majorité des habitants ne se lavaient jamais et ne buvaient pas d'eau. Tout permettait donc à ses habitants de vivre tranquilles, selon Dorul.

Enfin, disons que c'était ce qui leur avaient permis de vivre tranquilles pendant une vingtaine d'années, car depuis plusieurs semaines, la Plaine subissait une crise sans précédent : ils étaient envahis. Non pas que ce soit par des quelconques "forces de l'ordre", mais bel et bien par des monstres. Aucun autre adjectif ne convenait à ces choses sombres, ne mouvant dans l'obscurité, aux yeux jaunes et s'attaquant sans merci aux êtres-vivants. N'ayant rien à perdre, les habitants de la Plaine résistaient vaillamment, mais de moins en moins de vendeurs venaient marchander leur nourriture, et quitter la ville pour en chercher était tout aussi risqué. C'était donc un état de siège que subissaient les habitants, déjà peu habitués à manquer de vivres.

Assis à côté de la fenêtre du dixième étage de son casino-bar de prédilection, Dorul observait pensivement les rues arrosées en contrebas, un verre vide dans une main et sa pièce fétiche dans l'autre, qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts. Ses courts cheveux blonds ainsi que sa barbe étaient encore humides de la pluie. Il était tellement absorbé qu'il n'entendit pas son partenaire de cartes habituel s'asseoir lourdement à côté de lui.

"-Eh bien Valet, on fait le guet ? lança Biggs avec une tape dans le dos.

Quoique surpris, Dorul ne fit pas tomber son verre, mais lâcha sa pièce. Courbant son lourd corps, Biggs se pencha pour la ramasser à sa place.

-Je me demandais si ces monstres accepteraient de jouer le sort de la ville à pile ou face, répondit le jeune blond en reprenant son sou. Ainsi, on en finirait rapidement.

-T'es en train d'économiser ta chance pour faire un gros coup ? On ne t'a pas trop vu aujourd'hui, pourtant la soirée est déjà bien avancée.

-Aurais-tu des nouvelles sur d'éventuelles attaques ?

-On raconte que les créatures se tiennent tranquilles en ce moment, depuis qu'on est en train de réfléchir à répartir les vivres. Moi, tu me connais, je ne suis pas sorti plus loin que pour aller de ma chambre au bar d'en face. Mais comme les gars de là-bas m'ont dit que tu n'étais pas apparu depuis hier, je suis parti te chercher. C'est pas bon de se balader seul ces derniers temps...

-Il est probable que certaines de ces ombres soient en train de nous surveiller. Même si la chance jouait en notre faveur, nous ne risquons pas de tenir très longtemps, avec le peu de vivres que nous avons. Je pense que nous devrons bientôt tenter le tout pour le tout.

-Tu veux dire une attaque massive sur les monstres ?

-Pas exactement. Je pensais à quelque chose de plus subtil. Quelques idées sont en train de germer dans ma tête, mais j'ai besoin de les arroser...

-Je peux peut-être t'aider ! On est partenaires de cartes alors...

-Justement, comme je te le disais, il faut arroser cela : pourrais-tu remplir de nouveau mon verre, je te prie ?

Avec un sourire rempli de compassion, Biggs obéit tandis que Dorul était reparti dans sa contemplation. Depuis le matin, il était harassé par les mêmes questions. Qu'est-ce qui était plus important pour lui : sa propre survie, ou celle de sa ville chérie ? Sans elle, il n'avait nulle part où aller, et risquait de rapidement finir en prison, vu que les jeux d'argent étaient interdits dans pas mal de pays, et que voyager devenait dangereux... Et, quitte à disparaître, valait-il mieux que ce soit par les armes, ou par les jeux ? Et les risques pris seraient-ils à la hauteur de la mise que lui et ses compagnons pouvaient empocher ? Hochant la tête, il reporta son attention sur son ami, dont la démarche maladroite avait quelque chose de comique : déjà habituellement gêné par son poids, Biggs était en plus mis en difficulté par les nombreux clients assis aux tables éparpillées çà et là. En plus du verre de Dorul, il en apportait un deuxième, probablement pour sa consommation personnelle. Ce fut avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il s'affala à côté du Valet.

-Voilà de quoi aiguiser notre esprit et affûter la chance pour ce soir, souffla l'arrivant avant d'entamer sa boisson. Où on va ce soir ? Il serait temps d'économiser un peu nos mises pour pouvoir mettre les voiles en cas de gros pépin.

-Je pense que je ne vais pas toucher les cartes ce soir, partenaire. Je suis invité à une partie avec le plus prestigieux des joueurs de la ville, et je mise qu'il serait très mal vu de jouer le mort tout de suite.

-Ne serait-ce pas...

-Oui, le Roi de Pique. Il faut que nous discutions cartes sur table, surtout au sujet de cette déplaisante invasion.

-Mais... en quoi ça te concerne ? Je sais que t'es sans doute un des types les plus connus en ville, et que t'es un des rares ici à utiliser sa tête plutôt que ses muscles pour gagner, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit justement de cerveau dont on a besoin maintenant.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, mais gageons qu'il mettra au clair cette histoire.

A vrai dire, il savait ce qu'il voulait faire, étant donné que c'était lui-même qui avait réclamé à parler au Roi. Il fallait lui exposer ses idées et confronter ses plans pour peut-être leur permettre de sortir de cette crise.

-Bon, dans ce cas je pense que je vais bientôt devoir y aller, conclu Biggs en tournant pensivement son verre. J'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance, partenaire ! Et, inutile que j'en informe les autres, hein ? Je leur dirais que t'es un peu souffrant, quoiqu'avec le temps qu'il fait ça n'aurait rien d'étonnant !"

S'écartant un peu pour laisser passer Dorul, il finit son verre d'une traite tandis que le jeune homme s'éloignait vers la sortie. Il pensait que cela n'avait rien d'étonnant à ce que le Roi de Pique le convoque, au vu de l'intelligence du jeune homme, mais il craignait que celui-ci n'ai un peu trop foi en sa chance...

La demeure du chef de la ville était semblable à tout les autres hôtels de la cité. Le rang du leader lui offrait cependant le dernier étage à son entière disposition. Toute une chambre faisait ainsi office de bureau. Après avoir frappé quelques brefs coups sur la porte, une voix invita Dorul à entrer. Le Roi n'avait pas de serviteur, car aucun citoyen n'aurait supporté cette charge. Le jeune joueur trouva son supérieur de dos, en train de regarder une grande maquette de la ville. D'où il était, l'arrivant n'en voyait qu'une partie, à cause du large manteau noir et de la longue chevelure grise du chef. Face au silence, Dorul commença.

"-Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous faire gaspiller votre temps, Roi de Pique, et...

La voix du souverain proclamé le coupa.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de titres ou de pseudonymes ici, jeune joueur. Je préfère être appelé par mon nom.

Se retournant vers son interlocuteur, il lui dévoila un visage marqué de cicatrices, témoins d'une vie de négociations et de transactions plus ou moins bien terminées. Dorul resta quelques secondes sans voix, avant de se ressaisir.

-Comme il vous plaira, seigneur Gabianni.

L'autre l'approuva d'un signe de tête, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

-Les jeux sont presque faits, et ces créatures gagnent de plus en plus du terrain, comme vous le savez. Nous savons que nous ne sommes pas des combattants, que si nous continuons à nous battre, ils finiront par nous mettre au tapis. Cependant, nous ne pouvons pas non plus passer la main et attendre le prochain tour, de même que nous n'avons que peu de moyens de fuite : par les routes, ils nous empêchent de passer. Pour le reste, ils nous surveillent, sont partout en ville, contrecarrant la possibilité de nous regrouper pour prendre une décision collective.

-Ce que tu me racontes ne m'est pas inconnu. Il y a des jours que j'en suis venu à ces mêmes conclusions. Et me les rappeler n'est pas un agréable souvenir...

-Je m'en doute, seigneur Gabianni, mais depuis quelques temps, une idée m'est venue, qui pourrait tous nous tirer d'affaire, avec de la chance.

-La confiance se lit dans tes yeux. Parle moi de ton projet.

C'est ainsi que, pendant l'heure qui suivit, Dorul détailla son plan, débattant des points faibles avec son maître, et étudiant toutes les possibilités.

-Il faudra une grande dose de chance pour réussir, conclu le maître.

-Elle ne m'a jamais fait défaut, assura le jeune joueur.

-Te souviens-tu de ma devise, qui est devenue celle de notre ville ? La chance est une amie farceuse...

-Et l'intuition une alliée précieuse. Vos bons mots nous inspirent tous, seigneur.

-Ils te rappellent aussi que, même s'il y a une grande part de hasard dans la vie, nos sentiments propres et nos pensées peuvent également nous sauver la mise.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux, avant que Dorul ne reprenne la parole.

-Je vais mettre immédiatement mon plan à exécution.

-Très bien, je jouerai mon rôle selon le plan prévu. "

Quand il quitta le bureau, le Valet avait l'air confiant. Il adressa un sourire rassuré en guise de salut à son supérieur, qui s'apprêta à lui souhaiter bonne chance, puis sa ravisa : il n'en aurait pas besoin.

Si le sol de la Plaine était entièrement bétonné, hors de la ville, c'était plutôt les étendues d'herbes qui dominaient. Et avec la pluie en prime, cela ressemblait davantage à des marais. Dorul se maudit de ne pas avoir mit de meilleures chaussures, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas d'autres paires à disposition. Comme il avait pu le prévoir, plusieurs créatures monstrueuses apparurent devant lui. Une vague de désespoir l'atteint : cette mission était vraiment sans espoir, il n'y avait vraiment aucune façon de s'en sortir et... Il secoua la tête : il avait vite compris que ces ombres avaient le pouvoir de transmettre des pensées, des sentiments à leurs victimes. C'était une certaine façon de communiquer, mais il fallait tenter le coup : Dorul se concentra et inscrit un message dans sa tête qu'il espérait transmettre aux monstres.

"Je veux voir ton chef, je désire lui parler... "

Nulle réponse, mais il remarqua que les "choses" venaient de lever la tête, comme à l'appel de quelqu'un, avant de se ruer sur lui. Elles étaient trois ombres, et sans vrai travail d'équipe : deux venaient de bondir pour l'attaquer, mais s'étaient cognées l'une contre l'autre en plein vol, et la troisième le regardait comme si elle attendait qu'il fasse un mouvement. Ainsi, elles n'obéissaient qu'à des instincts primaires, simples... Cela donna une nouvelle idée à Dorul qu'il pensa plus efficace.

"Si tu me laisses voir celui qui te commande, je te laisserai détruire la ville et tuer tout le monde."

Il lui sembla montrer des bonbons à un enfant : aussitôt les ombres se consultèrent du regard, jugeant si cette quête en valait la peine, puis disparurent.

Il ne fallu qu'une poignée de minutes avant qu'un portail d'ombres ne s'ouvre devant lui, et pour qu'en sorte le couple le plus improbable que l'on puisse voir : une femme (si on pouvait appeler ça une femme) au teint verdâtre dans une longue robe noire, abordant deux cornes de la même couleur, suivie de près par une armoire à glace anthropoïde, l'air peu débrouillard. La sorcière considéra Dorul un moment avec un regard semblable à celui qu'on porte sur un mendiant estropié, comme si elle attendait qu'il parle. Le jeune homme en avait vu d'autre : quand il y avait un forcené, c'était toujours lui qu'on envoyait lui parler pour négocier. Loin de l'ennuyer, ses qualités de médiateur l'avaient sorti de bien des situations. Sauf qu'ici, ce n'était pas avec un ivrogne qu'il fallait argumenter, c'était avec des conquérants, qui contre toute attente avaient répondu à son appel. Finalement, la femme ouvrit la bouche, mais fut immédiatement interrompue par son acolyte.

"-Nom d'un cornichon ! Je savais que j'aurais mieux fait de rester à l'abri, il pleut des cordes ici ! Je rentre au bercail, y'a rien à voir ici !

-Oh, mais justement si, Pat : un valeureux humain vient nous livrer une partie de ce monde. Eh bien, mon enfant, ajouta t-elle en se retournant vers Dorul, ne souhaites-tu pas, toi et tes compagnons, ne faire plus qu'un avec les ténèbres ?

Sa voix avait quelque chose d'envoûtant, comme si ses simples paroles pouvaient ensorceler ses auditeurs. Malgré le sentiment de peur, le joueur se tenait droit, avec un regard respectueux et un léger sourire.

-Au nom des habitant de la Plaine, je vous salue et vous fait part de notre respect. On me nomme Gabianni, et je suis le maire de cette cité.

-On perd notre temps, râla le dénommé Pat, engloutissons ce monde dans les ténèbres et partons, j'ai mieux à faire que d'attraper un rhume !

-J'ai été envoyé par mes concitoyen pour parlementer, repris l'humain en constatant que la sorcière ignorait son compagnon. Nous subissons vos assauts depuis plusieurs semaines, et nous n'en connaissons pas la cause. Nous désirons savoir quel outrage nous avons commis envers d'aussi puissants magiciens que vous. Mais vos raisons sont sans doute trop complexes pour nous mortels, cependant nous souhaiterions traiter un possible entendement, avant que nous ne soyons tous tués.

-Tuer ? Mais comment peux-tu affirmer que nous vous arrachons à la vie, mon enfant ? répondit immédiatement la sorcière. Nous ne sommes pas la Mort, nous sommes les Ténèbres. Nous ne représentons pas la Fin, mais un Renouveau. Tu as sans doute vu tes compagnons disparaître après avoir été happés par les ombres, mais sache qu'il sont toujours parmi vous, mais changés. Ils ne font maintenant plus qu'un avec les Ténèbres, source de pouvoir. Ne serais-tu pas toi même attiré par leur puissance, pour avoir osé défier leur maîtres ? Ce n'est pas nous qui avons choisi ce monde, c'est la noirceur dans vos cœur qui a tout déclenché.

-Veuillez pardonner ma lenteur d'esprit, mais avez-vous affirmé que, loin de venir ici en destructeur, vous voulez nous apporter le changement ?

-Crois ce que tu veux, mais n'oublie pas que nous ne souhaitons pas réduire ton monde à néant, nous allons simplement lui offrir une opportunité hors du commun.

"Ces informations sont intéressantes, songea Dorul, mais se fier à cette sorcière est aussi engageant que poursuivre une partie avec une main vide. Je vais m'en tenir au plan."

-Ces nouvelles paraissent rassurantes, commença t-il, mais cependant je souhaitais vous expliquer la règle d'or dans de ce monde.

Le regard de la femme s'était fait sévère, apparemment mécontent de ne pas être pris au sérieux. Il fallait la jouer prudemment...

-Vous l'avez bien dit, le cœur des gens de cette ville est noir comme pique et trèfle. Ils refusent toute forme d'autorité, et leur annoncer aussi brutalement qu'ils doivent laisser les Ténèbres les engloutir ne ferait que les rendre agressifs.

-As-tu conscience, mon enfant, que si votre monde est encore debout, ce n'est pour notre plaisir de vous voir souffrir et vous débattre désespérément ? Il nous serait très facile de balayer d'un revers de main votre misérable ville.

-J'en suis tout à fait conscient, seigneur, mais je voulais justement vous avertir qu'en revanche, le hommes d'ici sont tout à fait enclins à remettre tout au hasard.

-Que veux-tu dire, pauvre humain ?

-S'il y a une chose qu'ils ne remettront jamais en question, c'est la chance. Il est courant de régler les litiges avec une partie de dés, et jamais le vaincu ne rechigne à céder sa part. Ainsi, si nous mettions le sort de la cité entre les mains du Sort, alors ils se résigneraient immédiatement aux ombres.

-Cela signifie donc que tu es venu jusqu'ici pour livrer une partie de cartes ?

La colère émanait maintenant de la sorcière, et Dorul craignit être foudroyé sur le champ, mais cependant le compagnon de la sorcière avait maintenant un air intéressé.

-Je conçois parfaitement que cela vous semble tout à fait déplacé et irrespectueux, et je serai surpris que vous ne me supprimiez pas sur le champ. Cependant, s'il y a bien quelque chose qui intéresse les habitant de cette ville, c'est bien l'inhabituel, la nouveauté. Pour eux il ne faut jamais rater une occasion qui permettrait de vivre un moment unique.

-Serais-tu en train d'essayer de me convaincre de jouer à des jeux ignares ?

Ce fut sans doute l'intervention de l'armoire à glace qui sauva Dorul.

-Oh, laisse-le, moi je le trouve plutôt sympa ce type !

-Si je peux me permettre, vous n'avez rien à perdre : de toute façon vous pouvez détruire la cité même si vous perdez, vu votre puissance magique. Mais si vous gagnez, au moins la tâche sera plus rapide et vous pourrez vous attaquer à un autre pays plus vite.

Si la colère de la sorcière s'était calmée, son regard n'en demeurait pas moins noir comme l'ombre. Elle sembla méditer les paroles de Dorul.

-Moi je pense qu'on peut tenter le coup et jouer la ville aux dés ! Et puis ce p'tit gars a raison : c'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut gagner le droit d'engloutir tout une cité ! Moi je suis d'avis de faire ce qu'il dit, et puis de toute façon cette ville sera à nous dans un cas comme dans l'autre !

La sorcière le considéra avec l'air qu'on réserve aux enfants qui font des caprices, puis regarda enfin son interlocuteur.

-Nous avons des affaires bien plus importantes à régler. Je vais te laisser te débrouiller avec cet humain. Tâche de revenir vite."

Et sans autre forme de procès elle disparu dans un brasier verdâtre.

"-Bon, ben nous voilà seuls maintenant, commença l'espèce de grosse brute. Alors, qu'est ce que ce sera ?

Dorul reprenait un peu confiance en lui : les gens plutôt bourrins, il les connaissait bien et sentait qu'il avait une meilleure ascendance sur eux.

-Avant de décider du jeux, peut-être devrions-nous déterminer la mise ?

-Ah, comme tu veux, puisque de toute façon cette ville sera rasée avant demain, autant faire durer le plaisir.

D'un geste rapide, Dorul sortit un roi de cœur de sa manche.

-Si je gagne, vous devrez en théorie nous laisser la ville.

Tout aussi rapidement, il fit venir un roi de pique de son autre manche.

-Par contre, en cas d'échec, je vous laisserai m'engloutir dans les ténèbres.

-C'est tout ? Moi je pensais que tu miserais la même chose.

-N'oubliez pas que je suis leur seul et unique chef, la seule personne à qui ils obéissent. Si je disparaît, alors ils seront totalement laissés à eux même.

-Tu avais pourtant dit qu'ils ne reconnaissaient aucune autorité.

-Sauf dans mon cas, puisque je suis moi même un joueur, et que j'ai montré à de nombreuses reprises que si je les gouvernait, ce n'était pas pour les dominer mais pour les protéger. Ils me font tous confiance.

-C'est pas bête ce que tu dis... Mais je continue à dire que ta mise est un peu pauvre en comparaison de ce que nous avons à perdre.

-Vous avez dit vous même que si le résultat ne vous plaisait pas, il vous suffisait de raser quand même cette cité. Le but de ce jeu est plus de vous donner une chance de nous dominer sans encombre, plutôt que dans l'effort et la sueur.

Pat sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de déclarer :

-Bon, ça me semble honnête, commençons !

-Avant toute chose, je voudrais que nous respections l'un et l'autre une charte de jeu.

-Une quoi ?

Dorul fit des efforts surhumains pour éviter de sourire devant son air ébahi, qui donnait à cette armoire à glace un air plus demeuré qu'autre chose.

-Nous devons respecter chacun une éthique, pour éviter les fraudes et les coups bas.

-Et en pratique, ça consiste en quoi ?

-Eh bien, je propose de votre côté que vous vous engagiez à faire partir tout les monstres qui nous surveillent, pour éviter une attaque surprise, par exemple. Tandis que moi, je m'engagerai à vous fournir la preuve que les accessoires de jeux ne sont pas truqués.

-Hum, ça me semble être juste, si c'est l'affaire de quelques minutes. Mais tu dois aussi t'engager à me dire que ce n'est pas un piège et que tes amis ne profiteront pas pour s'échapper pendant ce temps là !

-N'ayez crainte, vous n'avez qu'à demander à vos monstres de surveiller tout les accès à notre ville.

-C'est d'accord, je vais leur ordonner ça tout de suite.

D'un geste de la main, Pat fit apparaître une poignée d'ombres, leur beugla les ordres concédés, et se retourna vers Dorul.

-Bon, maintenant passons au plat de résistance ! Qu'est ce qu'on va jouer ?

D'un geste de la main, le joueur lui intima le calme, tandis qu'il cherchait quelque chose dans sa poche.

-Un instant, il est également tradition de consacrer cet instant de trêve par...

Et, en sortant un petit sifflet de sa poche :

-Un petit air !

-C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

-Bien sûr, c'est une forme d'engagement, vu que la plupart des gens ici ne savent pas écrire. Pour affirmer leur accord, les deux parties soufflent dans un sifflet. Et voici le vôtre, ajouta t-il en en sortant un autre.

-Bon, très bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé dire ? A ta santé ! Tchin-tchin !

Puis il souffla bruyamment dans son petit appeau, imité par Dorul.

-Ben dis donc, ça fait un sacré boucan !

-C'est sans doute parce que cette plaine est très vaste.

-Alors, on peut enfin passer aux choses sérieuses ?

Une boule se forma dans l'estomac du joueur, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

-Très bien : je propose de jouer avec ceci !

Aussi vif qu'un flambeur de son envergure pouvait l'être, il sortit un jeu de cartes de la poche de son veston.

-Cinquante-deux cartes, dos de style standard, non marqué. Largement de quoi nous départager.

S'ensuivit plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles il montra d'abord chaque carte à Pat, des deux côtés pour prouver qu'elles n'étaient pas marquées, puis les mélangea longuement, afin d'éviter que l'un des deux adversaires ne sache la position des cartes. Cela dura près d'une demi heure, pendant lesquelles Dorul sentait chaque minutes comme des heures, et sentait chaque goutte de sueur perler sur lui. Finalement, il déclara avec un ton allègre :

-Nous allons jouer au vingt-et-un, un jeu de mon invention. Voulez-vous que je vous explique les règles ?

-Il faut atteindre vingt-et-un avec les cartes, sans le dépasser, sachant que les figures valent dix points, et les as, onze. Tu n'as pas inventé le couteau à beurre p'tit gars. C'est très connu dans d'autres mondes que celui-là.

-Pardonnez mon ignorance, mais nous ne sortons quasiment jamais de cette ville. Et avant de commencer, je préfère vous prévenir qu'il n'y a pas de carte avec une valeur de vingt-et-un cachée dans ma manche. Cela serait trop facile et n'aurait aucun intérêt sinon. Souhaitez-vous prendre les cartes en premier ?

-Et comment ! Commence, qu'on en finisse !

L'eau qui coulait maintenant dans la nuque de Dorul n'avait rien à voir avec la pluie qui n'était alors plus que quelques fines gouttelettes.

Le joueur tira une première carte qu'il donna à son adversaire.

-Sept de pique ! Le deux-coup ne sera pas pour cette fois.

Le deuxième carte vint à Dorul. C'était le deux de pique. Respirant un coup, il donna sa deuxième carte à Pat.

-Ben voyons, le cinq de carreau ! Je joue vraiment de malchance aujourd'hui...

Maîtrisant ses doigts qui commençaient à trembler, l'humain prit une carte supplémentaire.

-Mais dis-moi, c'est le dix de cœur ! T'en es déjà à douze. On est donc à égalité pour l'instant...

-Une carte doit être sacrifiée et dévoilée, annonça Dorul.

-Ah bon, je ne jouais jamais avec cette règle... Par contre, après ce sera mon tour, et tu devras me donner des cartes jusqu'à ce que je décide d'arrêter, non ?

-Effectivement, nous jouons aussi avec cette règle ici.

Suivant l'indication qu'il venait d'énoncer, le meneur dévoila la carte jetée : le roi de pique. S'il n'était pas en train de jouer sa ville, Dorul aurait trouvé que la chance se moquait de lui.

-Bon, continue à me passer des cartes, veux-tu ?

Obéissant, le surnommé Valet lui donna sa troisième carte.

-Encore un cinq ! De cœur cette fois ci... Bon, j'en ai assez, donne en moi une dernière !

Sentant la chance lui revenir, le joueur tira une quatrième carte. Il suffisait qu'elle soit supérieure à six et...

-Trois de carreau ! Je suis vraiment en veine finalement ! Je vais en rester là... C'est à ton tour de jouer !

Dorul ressentait chaque battement de son cœur comme si c'étaient des coups de poignard. Pat avait maintenant vingt points... Ce qui signifiait qu'il fallait au moins faire autant que lui. Regardant de nouveau sa main, il ne pouvait que méditer sur un deux de pique, et un dix de cœur. La seule chose qui pouvait lui faire défaut était une carte supérieure ou égale à dix, ce qui pour l'instant apparaissait jouable. Non sans appréhension, il tira sa carte suivante.

Comble de l'ironie, c'était le valet de trèfle.

-Ah, vingt-deux ! C'est pas de chance, hein ? Bon, alors on fait comme on a dit : nous t'aspirons dans les Ténèbres, puis ta ville sera à nous ! "

Au moment où il prononçait ces mots, une ombre survola les nuages avec un bruit mécanique. Dorul sourit : ce n'était rien d'autre que le Blackjack, le dirigeable personnel de Gabianni. Toute la population devait être à l'intérieur, fuyant vers un nouveau commencement. Ce n'était pas un hasard si cette plaine chargée de nuage de pluie avait été choisie comme base : les machines volantes pouvaient s'échapper en toute discrétion si les choses se gâtaient trop. L'immense masse se dirigeait vers là où ils avaient entendu les coups de sifflets, et bientôt une échelle de corde fut lâchée pour récupérer Dorul. Pendant ce temps là, Pat fixait d'un air ahuri ce qui se produisait sous ses yeux. Le regard malicieux, le joueur s'empara de l'échelle, son échappatoire. Tandis qu'il s'envolait, son adversaire s'énervait au sol, comprenant qu'on s'était joué de lui.

"Tu as triché ! Tu t'es cru plus malin que moi ! Je vais te montrer que j'ai moi aussi quelques tours dans ma poche !"

Il esquissa un geste, et tout à coup une ombre se forma sur la jambe de Dorul. Commençant à sentir la panique le dominer, il bougea frénétiquement sa jambe, tandis que Pat continuait à lui hurler : "Tricheur ! Tu as perdu et tu refuse de donner la mise ! Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un misérable tricheur !"

Cette rengaine sonnait plus sombre que les Ténèbres, plus tragique que son destin s'il laissait ses frères joueurs à la merci des Ténèbres, plus dévorante que l'ombre qui le menaçait. Tricheur, lui qui avait toujours joué fair-play ? Que penseraient ses concitoyens s'ils apprenaient cette nouvelle ? Et puis, vivre pour le jeu et mourir par le jeu, n'était-ce pas le vœux le plus cher de tout flambeur qui se respectait ? Et si les Ténèbres n'étaient pas la fin, comme l'affirmait cette sorcière ? En cet instant, Dorul ne sentait plus les Ténèbres autour de lui, il n'avait qu'un seul désir : que l'on parle de lui comme l'Homme qui avait laissé la Chance décider de son sort, celui qui s'était entièrement remit à ses caprices. Seuls les jeux avaient comptés pour lui, seul cette sensation de ne pas savoir de quoi serait le lendemain avait rythmé sa vie, et refuser de se plier au Sort, c'était pour lui comme nier toute son existence. Une certaine appréhension lui laissa un sourire désabusé sur le visage : et si à lui aussi on lui avait menti ? Si les Ténèbres ne le conduisait à nulle autre vie ? Qu'importe, les jeux étaient fait à présent. Il n'entendit pas ses amis lui crier de remonter quand il lâcha l'échelle, et se laissa tomber et dévorer par les ombres. Il ne sentit que les gouttes de pluie lui effleurer le visage, et compris qu'il n'y avait pour lui pas de meilleur endroit où achever son existence.

"La partie est finie, il est temps de passer à une autre table, commencer un nouveau jeu, avec de nouveaux partenaires, avec de nouvelles mises..."

Une journée assez habituelle commençait à Illusiopolis : l'horloge indiquait huit heure et demi, mais tous avaient déjà déjeuné, y compris Xigbar, parce qu'il avait une importante et longue mission d'élimination ce jour là (son genre de mission préféré, affirmait-il). Quant à Axel et Demyx, ils avaient été chargés d'une mission d'exploration la veille, et n'étaient toujours pas rentrés, ce qui n'était pas rare quand les mondes recelaient d'éléments inhabituels, ou lorsqu'il y avait des évènements imprévus. Saix les attendait justement dans le salon, afin de recevoir leur rapport le plus tôt possible : ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Un portail s'ouvrit derrière lui. Il s'apprêta à recevoir les deux membres, mais ce fut Xaldin qui en sorti.

"-Un nouveau simili humanoïde a été découvert. Je vais prévenir les trois membres présents ici de se préparer à la cérémonie.

-Très bien, j'attendrai le retour des membres VIII et IX jusqu'au dernier moment. Le numéro II est déjà parti, mais sa présence n'est pas nécessaire, selon les indications du Supérieur.

-Vous nous attendiez tous ? lança une voix derrière Saix. Je ne pensais pas que nous étions tellement appréciés que ça dans l'Organisation.

Le vice-Supérieur se retourna, voyant Axel avec un sourire goguenard, l'air pas trop fatigué de sa mission, et Demyx, dont le visage était tout barbouillé de taches noires.

-On peut dire qu'on tombe à pic on dirait, reprit le huitième ! J'ai pas tout suivi, mais on dirait qu'il y a un petit nouveau, non ?

-Exact, numéro VIII, approuva Xaldin. Toi et Demyx, allez prévenir Vexen, Zexion et Lexaeus, et dites leur de se préparer. Ce que vous devriez faire vous aussi, ajouta t-il en voyant l'allure du neuvième.

-Comme si c'était fait ! promis Axel en s'engouffrant dans un passage de Ténèbres, rapidement suivit de son compère.

Demyx attendit que ses supérieurs aient disparu pour pousser un soupir.

-On n'est jamais tranquille cinq minutes ici ! Moi qui voulait me rincer un peu...

-Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas ton élément ?

-Eh, je suis le maître de l'eau, pas des bains chauds ! Ce qu'il me faudrait, c'est plutôt du savon...

-Faut aussi avouer qu'on est mal tombé, je ne pensais pas que notre petit radeau allait heurter cette espèce de poulpe... Il se proclamait quand même roi des octopodes, sa majesté le seigneur Ultros ! N'empêche que c'était marrant quand j'ai essayé de le griller ! Il s'est mit à crier "Pas de soupe aux fruits de mer ! Pas de soupe aux fruits de mer !". Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

-Dis donc, j'étais assez occupé à m'enlever toute l'encre qu'il m'avait craché dessus !

-Un coup de malchance... Et si on y retournait le plus vite possible pour lui filer une nouvelle correction ? La prochaine fois on fera attention et tu éviteras de te placer juste devant lui...

-Oui, bah la prochaine fois aussi je ne te suivrai pas et je descendrai à pied, ou mieux, je rentrerai directement, en disant qu'il n'y avait rien dans ce monde.

-Fait moins de bruit, ils sont sans doute encore à tester leurs trucs bizarres...

Le portail s'ouvrit sur une pièce sombre, où étaient aménagés des sofas pour s'allonger, sur lesquels se trouvaient les trois membres recherchés, un casque sur les oreilles et un carnet de notes à la main. Tout trois fermaient les yeux, l'air concentré.

-On devrait peut-être attendre, chuchota Demyx.

-Certainement pas, un nouveau membre ne doit pas se faire attendre !

D'un claquement de doigt, il créa un petit feu d'artifice au dessus des têtes des fondateurs, histoire d'attirer leur attention. Effectivement, Vexen et Lexaeus ouvrirent les yeux et fixèrent les nouveaux venus. Mais c'est Zexion qui parla le premier.

-Ce n'était pas la peine de faire autant de lumière, je savais que vous étiez là.

-J'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse pour venir nous déranger en pleine expérience, et surtout aussi peu présentables ! rechigna Vexen.

-Je pense que nous avons un nouvel arrivant, affirma Lexaeus. Seul un tel événement pouvait nécessiter notre présence immédiate, à part bien sûr une invasion ou toute autre situation de crise.

-Bon, eh bien qu'attendez-vous pour aller vous préparer ? attaqua de plus belle le Savant. Que va penser le prochain néophyte en voyant le laisser-aller de ses semblables ?

-Tout de suite Vexen, tout de suite... soupira Demyx en disparaissant, rapidement suivit d'Axel.

Respirant après le départ des jeunes membres, le quatrième se retourna vers ses compagnons.

-Eh bien ? Du nouveau ?

-Pas une once d'émotion, confia Lexaeus. Ce morceau de musique m'est tout à fait indifférent.

-Hum, pourtant on dit que d'une part la musique est vecteur de sentiments, et d'autre part que les émotions sont modelées par les souvenirs, et cette "Marche à la Joie" était un hymne très utilisé quand nous étions encore humains... Et qu'avez-vous noté dans votre bloc ?

-J'ai essayé de dessiner ce à quoi cette musique me faisait penser, et voilà le résultat, montra Lexaeus.

On distinguait comme un cercle d'où s'échappaient des volutes de flammes.

-On dirait un soleil, commenta Vexen. Ce n'est pas si désespéré que ça... Et toi Zexion, qu'en penses-tu ?

Le Conspirateur se frotta les yeux, comme tiré d'un rêve. Vexen lui prit son carnet des mains, impatient, puis la surprise se dessina dans ses yeux.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ces symboles cabalistiques ?

-Mais ce sont des équations mathématiques Vexen, tu ne les reconnais pas ? Je m'ennuyais tellement que j'ai griffonné la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit.

-Il est vrai que tu étais mathématicien dans notre vie d'humain, c'est très bon signe ! Il faut poursuivre avec plus de précision, je...

-Tu t'emballes un peu trop vite, il m'arrive de continuer à m'amuser à ce genre de casse-tête quand je ne sais pas quoi faire. "

Mais il était trop tard, et Vexen s'était déjà engagé dans une grande conversation avec Lexaeus sur le déroulement des expériences futures, tandis qu'ils empruntaient le même passage de Ténèbres. Tant pis...

Le nouveau membre avait l'air très intéressé par là où il était, songea Xaldin. Quoiqu'impressionné par l'immense citadelle, il semblait assez curieux. Il n'avait pas l'air inquiet par les huit silhouettes qui l'entouraient, mais peut-être savait-il parfaitement cacher ses angoisses dans sa vie humaine. Le silence se fit soudain plus lourd que jamais, et Xemnas apparu, loin de tous. C'était la première fois que Xaldin le voyait depuis plusieurs jours : en effet, le Supérieur prenait désormais ses repas à part, et ne faisait appel à ses subordonnés que quand la mission était très importante, et encore, seuls Xigbar, Lexaeus, Saix et Xaldin lui-même étaient convoqués pour les missions difficiles. Le reste du temps, soit le Supérieur laissait les membres décider entre eux du lieu et du type de leur mission, soit c'était le numéro VII qui attribuait les charges. Après avoir lancé un regard sévère sur tout ses lieutenants, Xemnas parla.

"-Enfant du Néant, tu as quitté le berceau de la vie pour devenir un être que ni la Lumière ni les Ténèbres ne réclament. Tu ne possède plus ce qui faisait autrefois ta nature : ton cœur. Cependant, dans ton infortune tu n'es pas seul. Nous étions neuf à désirer retrouver notre vie, désormais nous sommes dix. Enfant du Néant, te souviens-tu de ta vie antérieure ?

Le nouveau marqua un temps avant de répondre :

-Oui, sans aucun regret.

-Te souviens-tu du nom que tu portais ?

Axel remarqua une hésitation, comme si dévoiler son identité le gênait. Mais il répondit finalement, avec une pointe de dégoût :

-Je m'appelle Dorul.

Aussitôt, Xemnas fit son "petit numéro", comme aimait l'appeler Xigbar : le fameux tour où il faisait apparaître les lettres, puis insérait brutalement un X à l'intérieur. Les D, O, R, U et L tournoyèrent, pour finalement se figer avec la sixième lettre.

-Désormais tu te nommeras Luxord, désormais tu seras connu comme étant le dixième membre de l'Organisation, et tout ce que tu as vécu auparavant n'aura plus raison d'être. Tu te tourneras vers ton seul avenir possible : joindre tes forces aux nôtres pour récupérer ton cœur. Tu vivras parmi nous jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions notre but, et tu apprendras à développer tes pouvoirs latents aux côtés d'un membre plus aguerri : le numéro V. Cinquième membre, avancez !

Lexaeus obéit et se plaça devant la nouvelle recrue.

-Tu lui devras obéissance et respect, autant que lui même te protégera et t'éduquera. Qu'il en soit ainsi !"

Et chacun reparti dans un portail de Ténèbres, à l'exception du maître et de l'apprenti. L'un et l'autre se fixèrent, et le nouveau Luxord pensa que, même avec sa chance, il n'aurait jamais pensé que la partie suivante se ferait avec des gens comme eux, pour un jeu dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence.


End file.
